The Secret of Fiore
by ChibiCerena
Summary: Book Two: Fiore has been embroiled in war for seven long years. Fairy Tail is a hated band of mercenaries but they are really one of the few groups most trusted by the Queen. Hiding deep within the forest, three mysterious healers nurse the wounded; one is a blonde haired beauty who has no idea just how important she is in turning the tides or even her true identity.
1. Lucy Heartfilia

***Author's Note: hey all :) thank you so much for taking the time to read my fanfic. i have never written one before and i have been thinking a lot about this particular story line featuring HIRO MASHIMA'S CHARACTERS FROM FAIRY TAIL (thus not my own characters). the story itself is completely my own. a lot of people keep them in the strict world of FAIRY TAIL but i wanted to take them out of there a bit. there is not a set time period; the place is still HIRO MASHIMA'S FIORE but not quite the same. i will do my best to keep some character traits and introduce more characters along the way, but i would like to fit it to my story as best as possible. it starts a little slow but should pick up later so please bear with me. anyway on to the story!***

**Book One: Lucy's Slumber**

**CHAPTER 1:**** Lucy Heartfilia**

"Why can't I go outside and play?" sighed a small blonde haired girl.

"You know your health won't allow it. Come away from the window," replied a young woman with worry in her voice.

The young girl continued to look longingly out of the window for a moment longer. She eyed the children outside playing and laughing with envy because they could do an activity that she knew she would never be able to enjoy. Closing the window with a sad face, she solemnly turned around to look at her nurse. She knew it was not her fault that she was always stuck inside or that she was so weak. After catching a seemingly harmless cold when she was barely four years old, the young girl gradually became weaker and never fully recovered her strength. Some days she felt okay but still weak and other days she could barely move. Her family called for various doctors from around the country but none of them could figure out what was wrong with the young girl.

Fighting back her tears, the young girl returned to her bed. She looked again from her nurse to the window before snuggling underneath her covers.

"Mirajane, do you think that one day I'll be like the other kids?" she asked.

Mirajane smiled at the young girl she thought of as her sister. "Of course not!" The girl jumped up at this response with horror on her face. Mirajane chuckled and reached a hand out and cupped the small girl's cheek. "You could never be like anyone else but you, Lucy. Don't ever wish to be someone you're not. If you're asking if I think you will ever be healthy again, then of course I do. Soon you will be outside having fun and making friends your own age. You'll forget all about me."

Lucy quickly tightened Mirajane in a hug with tears in her eyes. "I could never forget you, Mira. Don't ever leave me okay? I love you!"

Mirajane's eyes stung with tears. "I love you, too, Lucy." The young girl was so frail, but she had incredible eyesight and she could easily see the children playing far away from the house as if they were right in front of her.

Lucy continued to cry softly in Mirajane's arms. She knew that no one truly believed that she would ever get better. It had been three years since her health took a turn for the worse, and deep down Lucy knew that it was only a matter of time before her short life came to an end.

* * *

An elegant woman with hair neatly in a bun on top of her head with a few loose curls framing her face paced inelegantly in front of her only daughter's room. The woman's beautiful face was wrought with worry as she impatiently waited for the new doctor to hopefully determine what was wrong with her baby girl. She and her husband had sent for countless numbers of the "best" physicians in all of Fiore. None of them could tell her what was wrong and none of them knew how to make her little Lucy well again. In a way she was grateful that none of them had anything to say, for she dreaded to hear that she would be burying her only child much too early.

A door opened and out stepped a short balding man with a grave look on his face. He cleared his throat and took a moment before speaking. The woman eagerly awaited the man's news, her heart beating loudly in her chest. She was about to speak when…

"Lady Heartfilia, just to confirm: your daughter has had this condition for almost three years now. Is this correct?"  
Layla Heartfilia looked at him puzzled. She had explained everything to him in a very lengthy letter before he had arrived. "Yes, that is correct," she hesitantly replied.

"This condition began following a brief cold the young girl had when she was younger?"

"Yes…"

"And she was perfectly fine before this, yes?"

"Doctor! Please, what are you trying to tell me?" Layla finally said exasperated with the doctor's pointless questioning.

The doctor studied the elegant woman for a moment before saying, "Lady Heartfilia, I do not think that there is anything normal about your daughter's condition. I had heard about her case from other doctors long before I arrived here. I assure you that I have looked into it very thoroughly. I have studied many medicine books and…."

"Doctor!" Layla interrupted.

"Yes, excuse me. My lady, I think it's time for you stop wasting precious time of Fiore's most esteemed doctors. It's been quite some time now since she's had this condition and yet she shows no signs of worsening nor any signs of strengthening. You should just accept that your daughter is in poor health and prepare yourself for the worst. I am sure it is only a matter of time now."

_Smack!_

Layla had never lost her temper or composure prior to this moment but this doctor had pushed her to her limits. "How dare you! I do not know who you think yourself to be or what you think you are capable of doing. I will tell you what you ought to do before I completely lose myself. You will not breathe a word to myself or anyone else in this household and leave this estate immediately. If I ever hear that you are even within a breath of my home, I will personally handle your punishment myself. So I suggest dear Doctor that you accept _your_ condition and prepare _yourself_ for the worst until _you_ breathe your last breath. Do I make myself quite clear, Doctor?"

The doctor looked at the woman with astonishment in his eyes. He stuttered a bit before he realized how lucky he was that her glare alone did not kill him on the spot. He gave a quick nod, grabbed his things, and immediately took his leave.

Layla let out a breath that she had not known she was holding. She was angry with herself for losing her temper. She never took that tone of voice with anyone, not even with her servants. A silent tear fell from her somber brown eyes, which she quickly wiped away with a gloved hand. The doctor was probably right and she should face the truth. _No! _she scolded herself inwardly. _My daughter _will _live to be a normal healthy girl. She will get married, and grow old and gray. I just have to be strong and continue to search for a cure. I _will_ save my daughter!_ She took a deep breath before entering her daughter's room.

"Mama?" Lucy said softly. "Am I really going to die?"

Layla's heart nearly shattered in her chest. She ran to her daughter's bedside instantly and embraced her in the tightest hug holding back her tears. "My little Lucy, do not pay any mind to a word that silly doctor had to say. He does not know anything about you. You are my lucky star, Lucy, and I am sure that you will soon have your chance to shine."

Mirajane looked on silently from a corner, shedding her own tears at the pair before her. She was sure that neither she nor Layla knew what would become of Lucy, but she did know that they both hoped for the best. Lucy just had to be okay.

* * *

"Darling, what do we do?" Layla whispered softly, her voice laced with tears. It was now evening and Layla was lying down in bed wrapped in her husband's arms.

Jude Heartfilia let out a deep sigh before responding, "Perhaps we should stop calling in the doctors. I am sure the entire medical community has heard about Lucy's condition. If someone discovers something, I am sure they would contact us immediately. In the meantime, what will we do for Lucy's birthday? It has to be special, of course, it could be…" _her last _he finished silently to himself.

Layla looked at her husband and she knew his thoughts without hearing the silent words he kept to himself. It brought her great pain, but still… She reached a hand up to his face, cupping his cheek with her palm and smiled. "I have an idea," Layla said.

* * *

"Happy Birthday, Lucy!"

The little blonde haired girl looked excitedly at all of the servants who had gathered to wish their young mistress a happy birthday. She turned to a beaming Mirajane before turning back to the group. "Thank you!" she offered with a huge smile on her little face.

"We do not have much to offer you, little one, but we wanted you to know that we wish you well," said one of the maids.

Lucy giggled. "You're funny! You take care of me every day, what more could I ask for?"

At this the female servants burst into tears and the male servants blushed bashfully.

One male spoke up. "Well, you know, we just, you know…" he babbled.

"They are expressing their affection for you, Lucy," explained Mirajane. "They love you just like I do. Of course, I love you the most!" she said while softly patting Lucy on the head.

Lucy smiled at this. She was very lucky indeed, even if she was stuck in her house all the time. At least, she had people who loved her enough to take care of her.

"Lucy, where are you?" a voice bellowed.

"Uh oh! That's papa. You guys better get back to work before he catches you. Come on, Mira!" Lucy grabbed Mirajane's hand and quickly ran up the stairs and through the various hallways before stopping near her room to make it seem like she had never left. Her father did not like when she left her room without his permission, and he especially did not like her talking to the servants save for her nurse Mirajane.

"I'm here, papa!" Lucy rasped. Lucy desperately tried to catch her breath before her father found her. Unfortunately, she could not hide her actions.

"Lucy! What were you doing? Why are you out of breath like that? Are you okay?" her father asked with some concern.

"It's my fault, Lord Heartfilia," Mirajane said saving the little girl from her father's wrath. "I think... I think I excited her a little too much while we were playing."

Jude glared at her. "You know she can't handle too much activity! She's weak! She has to be careful. I trust you to take care of my daughter, not make her worse!" he yelled.

"Papa! Papa! Look at my pretty dress!" Lucy interrupted returning Mirajane the favor.

Jude tore his glare away from Mirajane to look down at his little girl. She looked like a beautiful little angel in a long pale blue dress with a full skirt and tiny beaded pearls embroidered in a cute fashion all over her dress. "You look beautiful, Lucy. Come, let's go downstairs and join your mother for dinner." Jude lifted Lucy up in his arms and carried her all the way to the dining room. Lucy gave Mirajane a little wink and a wave behind her father's back before turning her head to regale her father with meaningless, childish chatter.

* * *

"Lucy, did you enjoy your birthday?"

Lucy looked over at her mother and smiled. "I had a great day, mama! I love the cake!"

"How are you feeling, Lucy?" asked Jude. Layla scowled at him sure that he would spoil the mood with his concern.

Lucy's happy little face fell, "I am having a good day, papa, I promise. I feel fine. Really!"

Layla quickly interrupted them before her daughter's day was completely ruined. "I am so happy that you are having a good day, my lucky star. But... Well, I can't help but notice you haven't asked about your birthday present. I hope you did not think that your father and I did not get you anything for your birthday."

Lucy looked skeptically at her mother. Usually her parents gave her gifts that she did not really care for, and half-hoped the family dinner was her present. She felt guilty for thinking this for she knew that they always meant well. "What did you get me?"

"Come with me and I will show you," Layla responded with a smile.

Lucy was surprised when her father suddenly lifted her from her chair and proceeded to follow Layla out of the room. Out of the corner of her eye, she caught Mirajane peeking at her and Lucy gave her a puzzled look. The young nurse just smiled at her in response and gave her a thumb's up. Seeing this, Lucy thought her gift must be amazing for even her nurse was excited for her. She was deep in thought about her surprise, her curiosity eating at her, when she realized her parents had stopped walking and were both looking at her. She looked around and noticed that they were by the large double doors that led to the back of the estate.

"What's wrong?" she asked her mother.

Layla looked towards Jude who gave a shrug of his shoulders. Layla pushed open the doors and led Jude and Lucy down the main stone path before veering to the side down a much smaller dirt path lined with rose bushes. Suddenly, at the end of the plain path they were met with a bright, empty but lush green grass field, and Lucy thought it was beautiful. _I'm outside! _she thought to herself excitedly_._

"Do you remember I talked to you about wanting to purchase a garden, Lucy?"

Lucy thought to herself for a moment before answering, "Yeah, I guess. So?"

Layla chuckled. "Well, how about you and I plant a garden of our own instead?"

Lucy took a moment to take in what her mother said. _A garden? You and I… _Lucy's brown eyes lit up_. _"You mean, you and me? The two of us outside planting a garden! Together? Really?"

Jude cleared his throat. Lucy's excitement vanished thinking her ears had played tricks on her after all. "It was your mother's idea for the two of you to do something together. I suppose, as long as you feel up to it, it would make me very happy to have a garden made by the two women in my life I love most."

Lucy squealed and embraced her father in a tight hug. "Oh, thank you, papa! Thank you! Thank you! I love it! This is the best birthday present ever!" Jude seemed a little surprised at his daughter's sudden affection and was taken aback, but with a little nudge from his wife, he returned his daughter's hug. Lucy leaned back to look at her father, "When can we start, papa?"

"We can start first thing tomorrow, sweetheart," Layla answered.

Lucy screamed, jumped down from her father's arms, and ran around the field, skipping and rolling around with joy. Layla frowned a little at the grass stains on her daughter's dress, but thought nothing of it as she took in her daughter's bright smile and joyful dancing. Layla's own heart swelled with joy.

Lucy couldn't wait until morning!

* * *

Lucy paused for a moment to take a sip of the water Mirajane had brought for her earlier. She and her mother had been working on the garden for a few weeks now, and although you couldn't really tell that they had done anything, she was happy. She was still weak and most days she did not feel up to going outside, but she refused to miss the opportunity to be outside with her mother. Mirajane had given her a special drink that she assured Lucy made her look much better than she felt, but really Mirajane had spoken with Layla about Lucy's condition. The two agreed that as long as Lucy was willing to be there, they would let her. Of course, this was under strict confidentiality, meaning everyone on the estate knew of it except the master of the house, Jude Heartfilia. Naturally!

Lucy stared forlornly into the bright afternoon sky. She was hurting from all the work she had been doing and she was sad that she was not getting better. Actually, she felt that she was getting worse, much worse.

_Rustle…rustle…rustle._

Lucy jumped at the soft noise. She was by herself at the moment as her mother had to attend to a guest who had suddenly arrived. She thought she was imagining things when nothing jumped out of the bushes but suddenly something came tumbling out.

Lucy jumped back terrified until she realized that it was not an animal or even a grown up. It was a boy. A small boy with wild hair the color of a strawberry was lying on the grass before her. She took note of his dirty clothing, dirty face and hands, and messy hair, and immediately she thought that this must be what her father referred to as "riff raff". The boy lay there unmoving for a few moments, and Lucy grew worried. She was about to lean over to see if the boy was okay, when he suddenly jumped up to his feet, pulled something out of his hair, and then sensing that someone was looking at him, turned to face her. They stared at each other for what Lucy felt was a lifetime but was perhaps just a few moments. A blush crept into her cheeks and she could not get her mouth to form any words. The boy just stared at her like he was studying something weird. He knelt down and peered into her eyes.

"What's wrong with you? You look like you've seen a ghost!" he said.

* * *

***hi again...not sure if this seems short or long but thanks for reading it through. i didnt want to be too detailed since a lot is going on at once. the story starts a little sad and a little slow i know but the next chapter will be a little happier. my story is actually untitled at the moment so i just made up a temporary one. please take the time to review, even if it is just one word, i would really appreciate the feedback***


	2. Friends

**_A/N:_**_ Hello! Sorry I am a little late. I had a bit of difficulty this week and then I decided to add a little more to this chapter because I did not realize how little 1500 words is; I was worried about putting too much! No such thing, I know. Anyway, since I made changes I have not read through it as many times as I normally would so please let me know if there are any errors. This chapter has a few key notes so try to pick up on them! Thank you to those who have reviewed and to those who have read and continue to follow my story. I am so happy! Anyway on to the story..._

* * *

**Book One: Lucy's Slumber**

**Chapter 2: Friends?**

"Hey…you don't look very well," the small, strawberry-haired boy said.

Lucy just looked at him frozen with fear and uncertainty.

"What's wrong?" the boy tried again.

Suddenly, she found her voice. Lucy screamed and she screamed loud.

"Hey! Hey! Stop it!" the boy quickly covered her mouth to prevent her from screaming any more. "Do you want to get caught, you weirdo? If I take my hand away, you promise not to scream?" Lucy nodded scared of what he might do to her. "Promise?" Lucy thought for a moment before nodding again. "Okay, when I take my hand away, don't scream, got it?" Slowly the young boy removed his hand from Lucy's mouth. Her mouth was still open wide and for a moment the boy thought she would yell again. Instead, she let out a breath she didn't realize she had been holding.

"Who are you?" she asked softly.

The boy looked confused and chuckled softly. "Why are you whispering? You're lucky I have good ears or I couldn't hear you," the boy said. "My name's Natsu. What's yours?"

Instead of answering him she asked frantically, "What are you doing here? How did you get in here? Are you a beggar? Do you realize where you are? What if someone saw you? What do you want?"

The boy looked at her. "You ask a lot of questions. Do all girls talk so much?"

"Lucy? Lucy, are you in the garden?" came a cheerful voice.

Lucy jumped at the sound of Mirajane's voice. "You have to go!"

"What? Why?" Natsu asked confused.

"Well…'cause you just have to go! Now! Hurry before they catch you!"

"What about you? Won't you get in trouble, too?"

"Why would I…"

"Natsu! What are you doing here?"

"Oh! It's you! Hey, Mary," Natsu said cheerfully.

"Honestly, Natsu, how many times do I have to tell you…it's _Mira_. Mirajane. Natsu, what are you doing here? Why are you with Lucy?" Mirajane looked down at the girl, concern immediately taking over her formerly cheery expression. "Lucy, what's wrong?" she asked with worry before preparing to scoop her up into her arms.

"Oh! So Luigi is your name." Mirajane smacked him on the head. "Ow! What was that for?"

"Natsu…"

"You know him, Mira?" Lucy finally spoke up.

Mirajane sighed before responding, "Unfortunately, yes I do. He is the blacksmith's new apprentice. He took him in a little more than a year ago. He only just recently decided to teach him a trade."

Lucy studied the boy called Natsu. She had not noticed before, but now she paid careful attention to his deeply intense dark eyes. They seemed to be filled with mischief; Lucy didn't know what to make of that. Slowly, she began to recognize him as one of the children she saw playing from her window. She immediately frowned with jealousy and distaste. _Why in Fiore would a child _choose_ not to play with his friends? Why was here? How did he know _her_ Mira?_

"Why are you here?" Lucy asked angrily.

"Yes, Natsu, what _are_ you doing way over here?" Mirajane asked. "Igneel can't be happy."

Natsu smiled, having completely missed Lucy's angry tone, "Oh, you know, just playing around. That old man would never find me here."

"And why don't you want to be found?" Mirajane asked already knowing the answer.

Natsu's little face twisted with annoyance but he was still cheerfully animated. "He refuses to let me have anything to do with the fire. How long am I supposed to wait before I get to play with fire, too?"

Mirajane sighed. "Natsu…" she began to lecture him.

"How do you know Mirajane?" Lucy asked annoyed that he was so friendly with her nurse.

"Well, duh, the same way you probably know her, Luigi. Her brother Elfman lives down in the village with us and she visits him whenever she can get away from the rotten people who own this place." Natsu leaned into Lucy's ear apparently to tell her a juicy secret. "I hear she takes care of the mystery monster princess," he whispered. Lucy made a face twisted with various emotions. Natsu pulled away and continued to chatter away excitedly. "Of course, I don't believe her because everyone knows it's just the old monster and his witch. By the way, are you new? I've never seen you before."

_Smack!_

Lucy slapped Natsu hard across his face and then proceeded to punch him multiple times with her little fists resulting in a slightly beaten up Natsu. Before he could get any more beaten up, Mirajane grabbed Lucy from on top of Natsu and held her tightly. She saw that the little girl was red in the face and she had fat tears rolling down her rosy cheeks. Mirajane was equally upset with Natsu, unsure of where he ever got the idea that her master and mistress were terrible. Well, she could imagine the stories about Jude Heartfilia, but not her mistress. Layla was beloved by everyone on the estate.

"Natsu, go back right this moment. When you get there, don't you dare tell a lie and tell the entire story to Igneel word for word. Do you understand me?'

Natsu did not miss the serious tone in Mirajane's voice. She was only ever sweet to him and the other children so he knew that he messed up. He was not sure how, but he was sure if he thought about it he could figure it out. Well, maybe he could figure it out. "Okay. I mean, yes, Mira."

"I will send word to Igneel myself, as well, about what happened here. Natsu, you have a lot to learn before you will ever be allowed to use fire."

Natsu was confused by this, unsure how the occurrence was related to fire. He reluctantly turned to make his way solemnly back through the bushes towards what he knew would not be a pleasant meeting with his master.

Mirajane shook her head at Natsu's retreating form. She held Lucy's crying form tight to her and began to walk back to the manor. Thinking better of it, she made a turn instead towards the entrance that would lead to the servant's quarters.

* * *

"Honestly, that boy! Where in Fiore did he get an idea like that?"

"Too true! How could he say such a thing about our beloved Lady?"

"And to the young miss's face, too! The poor dear."

Mirajane had just finished explaining the whole fiasco between Lucy and Natsu to some of the maids after finally putting Lucy to bed. She listened in to the women as they chattered and wondered why Natsu would say such a thing. "Do you think someone said something about the Lady?" Everyone knew first hand Jude's terrible temper so she didn't bother saying anything.

"I honestly cannot imagine, dear. I mean, she does so much for us behind you-know-who's back. She looks out for us," one of the maids said.

"Did the little miss ask why no one thinks she exists? Or perhaps why Natsu did not realize her identity?" asked another maid named Astraea. Astraea was named for the constellation of the maiden and had an intricate tattoo of Virgo on her back. Most of the maids and Mirajane called her Virgo.

Mirajane shook her head no. "I am sure tomorrow she will ask me and I have no idea what to say to her. The poor thing doesn't know that Lord Heartfilia told everyone that his daughter died. I am sure Lady Layla was simply too upset to argue with his way of handling things at the time."

Six months after Lucy's condition worsened, Jude had decided that it would be best if everyone thought she died from the cold. No point in telling everyone about his frail daughter. Only those who lived in the manor knew the truth and they were sworn to absolute secrecy; they stayed true for the sake of the lady of the house and the young mistress.

"It isn't fair," Mirajane said. "Maybe… Hey, do you think I should have Natsu come back tomorrow to make up with Lucy?"

"Honestly, what for, Mira?" asked a maid.

"Well, I know that they did not start off well, but I think that maybe since he has already met her perhaps the two can become friends," answered Mirajane still thinking about her idea.

"Surely the little miss must keep her secret. Natsu is not very quick to grasp things and he could easily give away her identity to the wrong person," said Virgo reasonably.

Mirajane thought about this for a moment. This was true, Natsu would not understand Lucy's secret and would likely tell someone without realizing what he was doing. But she just knew that the two could be good friends. Maybe he could even be the medicine that the Lord and Lady had been looking for all this time. Keeping this thought in mind, Mirajane announced her decision to no one in particular.

"Okay! I am going to do it. I am going to give Lucy some medicine!" Mirajane jumped up from her seat and ran off to her room so she could write a carefully worded letter to Igneel knowing he would not approve. She also knew that he would not mind a little free time away from the troublesome boy.

* * *

_Late in the night…_

Lucy woke with a start, disturbed by her dream. Her breathing was rapid, her heartbeat was pounding hard in her little chest, her hand clung tightly to her nightgown, and all the while tears silently fell from her big brown eyes. She did not even know why she was so startled by her dream because none of it meant anything to her. The harder she tried to remember the images in her dream, the more distant and distorted the images became. How typical. She could see unwanted scenes of children happily playing miles away, but she could not see something that had just moments before burned brightly in her mind.

Lucy sighed. It was not the first time that she had dreams like this but it was the first time in a long time that she had awoken in such a state. Most of her dreams she could never recall after waking up from them, but what little she could remember made no sense to her. It was as if the images belonged to someone other than herself and the events were distanced from her in a way that she could not understand. She had given up trying to talk with Mira about them because Lucy had little to offer to help the young woman's understanding. Shaking her head, she slowly slid from beneath the covers and walked over to her window.

The moon was very bright that particular evening and it further enhanced her vision of the night before her. Looking down beneath her window, she could clearly see some of the maids standing outside talking and laughing about things that sadly she could not hear. She could see some of the men working lazily but productively as now they were free from the ever watchful eye of their master. Lucy smiled at this activity before she frowned and made the painful turn towards where she usually saw the children playing. She did not know what she expected to see, but part of her hoped that nothing greeted her gaze. Another part of her hoped to see one of the children although she knew it was unlikely given the late hour.

Lucy was about to turn away from the window to return to bed when she noticed a figure making its way towards the play area. Even in the shadows of the night, she could clearly make out the figure- it was the boy called Natsu.

Immediately, Lucy's eyes clouded with anger and she turned away from the window in frustration. _Of all the things to see, it had to be him! That…that…that dirty rotten…! _Lucy threw up her little hands in frustration and pulled at her golden locks. _Why? Why would he say those terrible things? My parents are good people! Where did he even come from anyway? Doesn't he know who I am?_ At this thought, Lucy paused in her heated thinking. _Wait a moment…_something was not right and Lucy tried to make sense of her thoughts. Lucy thought hard back to the moment when Natsu came to know her identity.

_"Lucy, what's wrong?"_

_"Oh! So Luigi is your name." Mirajane smacked him on the head. "Ow! What was that for?"_

Lucy tried to think of how else he reacted or if he gave any indication that he recognized not only her name but her identity as the heir to the Heartfilia estate. She thought furiously but could not come up with…._Gasp!_ Lucy small hands flew to her open mouth. She remembered!

_"Well, duh, the same way you probably know her, Luigi. Her brother Elfman lives down there with us and she visits him whenever she can get away from the rotten people who live here. I hear she takes care of the mystery monster princess. Of course, I don't believe her because everyone knows it's just the old monster and his witch. By the way, are you new? I've never seen you before."_

_Mystery princess?_ Lucy thought to herself carefully editing out the "monster" part. _Of course he has never seen me, but how could he not have at least _heard _of me? That is just not possible. He knows Mirajane and Mirajane knows her._ Lucy thought for a moment before an alarming thought came to her. _Of course, it's possible. He didn't recognize me because he's never even heard of me._ Then a worst thought came:

_Has _anyone _heard of me? Do I exist outside of this manor?_

* * *

**_A/N: _**_Are my hints too obvious? I hope not! Anyway you may have noticed that I finally came up with an official title for the story. However, I cannot decide what to put for story description without giving anything away. The next chapter, which I am currently re-editing, is going to be fluffy just to give you guys some cute NaLu and to build their relationship a bit before the story takes off. Please be patient!_

**_THANK YOU!_**


	3. Medicine

_***A/N: **__Hey sorry for the super long wait. I spent the weekend with the hubby; believe me if ur guy is a gamer and bought Diablo on Monday/Tuesday then you would have done the same. I made this chapter twice as long as usual to make up for it though, but back to normal next chapter. I was aiming for fluffy moments this time and I hope I succeeded well enough. Thank you as always to those who continue to follow my story. I hope you I was able to touch you a little bit. Anyway, on to the long awaited chapter...__*****_

**Book One: Lucy's Slumber**

**CHAPTER 3: Medicine**

A few days later, Lucy and her mother were outside busily working on their garden. They had planted various types of flowers already and they were currently deciding on special garden accents.

"What if we placed a lovely fountain at the very center of the garden? Of course, we will have to take out some of the things we've already planted, but that's okay," Layla said to her daughter. A few moments passed before Layla realized that Lucy was not paying attention. Layla studied her little Lucy.

She seemed distracted, brows furrowed deep in thought about something and Layla suspected she had not heard a word she had said. Layla had noticed that something seemed a little off with her daughter lately. Mirajane had said she did not have a clue as to what the problem could be, but the woman suspected the young girl was hiding something from her. Layla trusted Mirajane and thought of her as a daughter. She was very responsible and level headed for someone her age, which was why she had introduced her to Lucy to act as a companion for her when it became clear Lucy could no longer go outside.

"Mama," Lucy said pulling Layla away from her own distracted thoughts.

"Yes, Lucy?"

"Mama, are there other families on the estate? Like in a village?"

Layla was startled by the question and for a moment considered not responding._ How could Lucy possibly know about the village?_ Layla sighed but she could see no real harm in answering her. _I bet Mirajane let something slip. _"Yes, Lucy. Your father has many people working for him. The people have families that we decided should be close by so we made a kind of village for them, to make them feel at home. Why do you ask?"

Lucy shook her head. "No reason." Lucy was not sure if her mother knew about her incredible eyesight and that she could see this "village" she spoke of from her bedroom window. Lucy was about to ask her mother the question that had been burning in her mind concerning something a little pink haired boy had planted into her mind when Mirajane called out to them.

"Lady Heartfilia, your guests for tea have been spotted entering the estate. Would you like to prepare for your appointment?" Mirajane asked.

"Oh, of course. Thank you, Mirajane. Please, call me Layla," she said smiling at the young girl who simply blushed in response. She turned to her daughter, "Lucy, do you want to go inside now?"

Lucy's eyes opened wide, "No, mama, I promise I feel fine today so I want to stay outside."

Layla gave her a sad smile. Lucy looked anything but well. She was too pale and too skinny, but Layla simply could not deny her what was probably her only happiness right now. "Very well. Mirajane, would you please stay here with Lucy and bring her in when she is ready? Perhaps the two of you could trim the hedges or plant some more seeds," Layla said gesturing to the materials.

"Of course, my lady," responded Mirajane bowing slightly.

Layla shook her head, smiled, and turned to head towards the manor.

When Mirajane was certain Layla was heading towards the manor and she was out of ear shot, she turned to Lucy and whispered, "Lucy, do you want to go somewhere?" Instantly, Lucy's troubled thoughts were forgotten at hearing the invitation.

"Of course!"

Mirajane smiled, "Okay, little one, come on. It's not too far. There is someone I want you to meet." Lucy smiled excitedly.

Mirajane led her through the bushes and headed towards the trees of the nearby woods. When she reached a small clearing, she turned to Lucy and said, "Wait here, okay? Don't be afraid. Someone will come here and just try to be nice." Mirajane held out a finger, "Promise?" Lucy nodded and crossed fingers with her. Mirajane headed out into the trees leaving Lucy by herself.

Lucy shivered a little, the silence of the woods both comforting and scary at the same time. She sat down in the dirt and waited quietly for someone to come. Suddenly, she heard the snapping of branches and she turned in the direction the noise had come from. She could easily make out the figure, but her eyes began to cloud with anger as the image strongly resembled someone she did not like. She was so caught up in her anger that she did not realize when the boy was sitting down in front of her.

"Hey," the boy said quietly.

_Smack!_

Lucy immediately slapped him without a thought. She thought the boy would yell at her or complain, but instead he put a chubby hand to his cheek and looked down with sad eyes. "I know. Do you feel better?"

Lucy's breathing was rough as she rapidly breathed in and out. She stared at him, not saying a word waiting for him to explain himself. "I am sorry about what I said. I was just trying to be friendly." Lucy let out an incredulous sound. "I know, I know. I didn't say nice things and I didn't really mean them. People don't really think badly of the family there and they really like the lady person that's there. Igneel told me so."

Lucy looked at him, disbelief in her big brown eyes.

The little boy ran a hand through his messy pink hair. "I was being stupid. It's just that… Well, I don't know. I wanted you to like me or something I guess. I just thought that…" Natsu struggled to find his words. Giving up he took a deep breath and said, "Luigi, can we still be friends?"

Lucy wasn't sure if she could trust him, his reasoning made no sense to her. _He wanted to befriend me by insulting my family! What was he thinking! _She vaguely recalled that Mira had told her to be nice so she figured this is what she was talking about. _He might be my only chance at having a real friend. Why not start over? _she thought to herself. So instead of telling him off, she asked, "Why do you want to be friends?"

This response seemed to take him by surprise, but it showed for only a moment before he relaxed a bit. Natsu gave her a puzzled look, "Luigi, you're weird but I figure Mirajane likes you so you must be nice like her." He suddenly gasped and put a hand on his mouth. "Don't tell me you're like scared of boys still?"

Lucy smacked him on the head, "Of course I am not scared of boys!"

Natsu rubbed his head, "Yeah, you keep hitting me like that, so I guess not."

"Okay."

"What?" Natsu asked confused.

"Okay, we can be friends. But you have to promise me something."

"What's that?"

"Stop calling me Luigi! It's Lucy! Lucy!"

Natsu rolled over with laughter, "You're so weird, Luigi!"

Lucy got up to smack him on the head, but Natsu was ready this time and quickly got up and started running around. The two played like this for a while with Mirajane silently watching them from behind a tree.

_I knew they would be good friends,_ she thought to herself.

* * *

It was a beautiful day and Lucy's mood matched the day perfectly. She had been very happy these past few days now that she had made a new friend even if he was a little rude and messy and careless. Lucy was so happy that she had decided to give Natsu another chance and she was grateful to Mirajane for reintroducing them. Natsu was really nice to her and Lucy felt bad for hiding her true identity from him and for always insisting they meet up in the forest per Mirajane's orders. However, Natsu either never noticed or really cared where they met and for this Lucy was grateful.

"Mira, what are we waiting for? I want to go outside!" Lucy whined impatiently.

Mirajane chuckled. "Relax, Lucy. Someone is supposed to bring something for you today. Besides, you cannot go outside anyway," she reminded Lucy.

Lucy squealed. "Am I getting a present? What is it? Oh, is it those books that I wanted? That would be so awesome!"

"No, no, nothing like that," Mirajane laughed at Lucy's excitement. "We had you measured for some clothes remember? You need better clothing for going outside."

Lucy's face fell. "Oh, yeah I remember that."

_Knock! Knock!_

Mirajane jumped up from her seat to open the door, and was greeted by a rather high pile of clothing seemingly attached to a pair of legs. "Do you need help?"

"No! I can handle it!" came a soft, eager voice.

Mirajane shook her head and stood aside to allow the girl into the room. The young girl's name was Aries, whose official title was that of Lucy's personal seamstress. Aries, like Mirajane and Virgo, had come to the Heartfilia estate when Lucy was four-years-old. Her previous mistress was cruel and treated all of her servants as if they were trash. Aries was not in good shape when she first arrived and after an unwelcoming encounter with Jude Heartfilia even he tried to control himself in her presence. Even so, Layla had decided that the woman needed a position that would involve as little contact with him as possible. Naturally, she assigned Aries to make clothes for her sweet daughter.

After carefully laying the clothes down on the bed, Aries blushingly smiled and said, "Here you are. I did not mean to take so long but I had so much fun making them I just wanted them to be perfect."

Mirajane smiled. "Aries, thank you so much for making Lucy some new clothes. Remember, it's a secret so don't… say… anything…" she said hesitantly, noticing the anxious Aries kneeling on the floor. "What's wrong?"

"…secret…!" Aries mumbled nervously.

Mirajane noticed that even Lucy seemed to have an uncomfortable look on her face. "Lucy?"

"Um…Mira, you…you really never…um but…" Lucy stuttered.

"What is it?" Mirajane urged with concern in her voice.

Lucy looked down at the floor, frowning she broke the news to Mirajane. "Well, you see, Mira, mama came by the other day when Aries was measuring me and asked why Aries was here when she did not order anything. Aries said she was measuring me for play clothes, and I said that you said that I needed them…." Lucy paused not sure if she should continue.

Mirajane paused for a moment. So that's why Lady Heartfilia seemed odd lately. She had been "patiently waiting" for Mirajane to tell her what was really going on with Lucy. Mirajane had hoped to put it off a bit longer, but now she had no choice but to break the news the next time she spoke with the Lady. Mirajane felt incredibly guilty for lying to her face, even though she knew Lady Heartfilia probably had a good idea about what was going on, but now she knew for certain that Mirajane had been hiding something from her. Then again, when wasn't she secret plotting things concerning Lucy's life?

"It's okay. I've been meaning to tell her anyway. Now I have a place to start."

"I am so sorry, Mirajane! I will make you a beautiful new dress to make up for it, I promise!" Aries said earnestly.

"Sure," Mirajane laughed, knowing that Aries would not accept no for an answer.

Conflict easily resolved, the three friends chatted for a while before Aries decided to go back to her sewing room. After Aries was gone, Mirajane took a moment to study Lucy as she tried on her new clothing. To any other person, Lucy's changes would have been invisible, but to Mirajane's ever watchful eyes she noticed just how much Lucy had changed both inside and out. Lucy was happy and gradually beginning to put on a little weight, there was even a faint rosy color to her cheeks. Mirajane wondered if perhaps Layla had also noticed these changes, hence the subtle hints that she was growing impatient to find out what was going on.

"Mira, why can't I go outside today? Natsu will be waiting for me!" Lucy whined picking up where she left off.

"I am sorry, Lucy, but you know your father has important guests coming over today. What if someone saw you? Besides, Natsu is very busy today so you two cannot play together today."

Lucy's face fell. Desperate to keep the girl's good humor going, Mirajane quipped "Why don't we go down to the kitchen and see if we can't learn something new and steal some treats, huh?"

"Really? Maybe I can learn to make something to bring next time Natsu and I meet together!"

Mirajane smiled with relief at Lucy's new found vigor. Natsu certainly did love to eat and Mirajane knew the perfect snack for Lucy to prepare.

* * *

_The following day…_

"Lucy, are you sure you want to bring this with you today? You have not really…" Mirajane was saying.

"Mira! How would I look if after missing a whole day of playtime I finally show up with nothing to show for it? A whole day! I had to have been doing something! Don't you think he will be so happy if I bring something just for him?" Lucy giggled happily lost in her thoughts.

"Lucy…"

"Oh! I almost forgot to pack some juice!"

"Listen Lucy, it's just I am not sure…" Mirajane tried again.

"Come on, come on! He's probably already there!" Lucy grabbed the basket and ran out the door towards the woods to the place where she and Natsu had been meeting.

"Oh dear," Mirajane said worried.

"Don't worry, Mirajane. I put in some rolls just in case," said Virgo.

"Oh, thank you, Virgo. I just hope Lucy won't be too upset."

"Perhaps you should stay with them. Explain that you don't want them to worry about the basket while they are playing," suggested Virgo.

"What a great idea! Well, here goes," Mirajane said turning to leave.

"Poor boy," the maids all said in unison as soon as Mirajane had closed the door.

* * *

"Natsu!" Lucy called waving her little hand at the boy.

Natsu looked up excitedly. He had been waiting for what seemed like ages for Lucy to arrive. As she came closer, he sniffed the air.

"Lucy, did you bring something with you?"

Lucy smiled. "Yes! Yesterday, I practiced making curry. I even made rice! I thought you might like to try some."

From the smell of it, Natsu was not so sure about Lucy's words. It certainly didn't smell like curry. "Um…" Natsu started.

"Natsu, Lucy practiced really hard to make this especially for you. I told her it was one of your favorites," Mirajane said giving Natsu such a pointed look that not even he could miss the implication.

"Oh, hehe…"

Lucy was happily preparing a plate for him so she did not catch the exchange between the two. "Here," she said handing him a plate.

Natsu nervously took the plate from her hands. He looked suspiciously at the meal before him that was supposed to be curry rice. Natsu noticed something. "Hey, aren't you going to have any?"

Lucy blushed a little. "Well, actually I cannot have spicy food and Mira told me you like your food extra spicy. Don't worry about me, you eat up," Lucy encouraged him.

Natsu stole a glance at Mirajane who still had a glare on her face, and then he looked at his plate of "curry" before finally looking up to see Lucy's smiling face. What's a boy to do?

"I am sure it's great, Lucy," he said smiling at her. Lucy's face lit up as she watched Natsu slowly take a bit of his food. She watched as he slowly chewed his food.

_He must be chewing slowly to savor the yummy flavors!_ Lucy thought to herself.

Mirajane was unknowingly holding her breath anxious over Natsu's reaction. She had tasted all of Lucy's attempts and each one was more…interesting than the last.

Finally, Natsu swallowed and said, "Wow, Lucy," Lucy looked at him nodding for him to continue. "This is uh… This is like nothing I've ever tasted before!" Natsu said. He thought it was safe since it was not exactly a lie; he really had never tasted anything like _that_ before.

"Really?" Lucy gushed.

"Yeah, it…um… it has an interesting flavor. And the rice…" Natsu said slowly taking another bite.

Mirajane let out a sigh of relief.

Lucy let out a happy squeal and turned to Mirajane. "See, Mira? I have no idea what you were worried about. Why don't you try some?"

"No!" Mirajane answered quickly. She cleared her throat. "I mean, I had such a big breakfast this morning, Lucy. I could not possibly eat anything else right now."

"Natsu, won't you have some more?" Lucy said already refilling his plate and not really caring about or listening to Mirajane's answer. "I made a whole lot for you!"

"Great!" Natsu said disappointedly. He closed his eyes and let out a small breath, a small silent prayer for his stomach.

After Natsu painstakingly made his way through Lucy's "curry", Mirajane packed up the basket and smiled at the pair to take her leave. "Natsu, I hope you enjoyed your lunch. There are some rolls in the small bag for later." Lucy gave her a look that told her to hurry up and leave. Mirajane had no problem complying. "Well, I'll meet you here in a few hours. Have fun, you two!"

Lucy sighed. _Did she have to stay all through lunch? _she grumbled to herself. Lucy composed herself before turning to Natsu. "So, what do you want to do today?"

Natsu groaned inwardly. "Maybe you can tell me a story today?" Lucy's mouth fell open in an "O" of surprise; Natsu was not much for sitting down. Natsu noticed her expression and quickly covered himself saying, "Igneel had me working really hard yesterday so I am a little out of it. You said you read a lot of stories, it'd be nice to hear one."

Lucy's head tilted not quite convinced. "You seemed fine before…"

"Oh, well um… I guess having a full stomach made me realize how tired I was," Natsu smoothly lied.

Lucy smiled. "That makes sense! Okay, I know a really good one about a beanstalk and an ogre…"

Natsu sighed contentedly and lay on the grass, gratefully listening to Lucy's story. _I am so glad girls talk so much._

* * *

_Later in the early evening…_

"Mira, Natsu seemed so tired today. Maybe the curry was too heavy," Lucy said mostly talking to herself.

Mirajane felt a little bad that the boy would likely be subjected to many failed attempts and wondered about how long he would last.

"Oh!" Lucy cried in triumph. "I'll make some soup and I'll have one of the maids prepare the perfect tea. It must be so hard being an apprentice. I should have thought of that!"

"Sure, Lucy, that sounds like a great idea," Mirajane said truthfully. How bad could soup be?

* * *

_The following day…_

"You brought something today, too, Lucy?" Natsu asked nervously hoping that someone else had made it. From the smell of it, he doubted this very much.

"Yup! I stayed up all night and woke up early this morning to learn how to make you this soup! It's supposed to be really good for you," Lucy gushed.

"Oh, is it?" Natsu said doubt dripping in his voice.

"Yeah, try it," Lucy said with a bowl appearing too soon in front of Natsu's face. He had barely managed yesterday's "curry" and now "soup"; he could smell that it was not going to be quite that great. "Mira said that you do a lot in the morning so that I should not make so much. That doesn't make any sense of course. I would think you wanted to eat a lot of food, right? I mean…"

Natsu listened to her babble as he slurped at what Lucy called soup. He was about to ask her why she wasn't having any this time when it hit him. "OH MY FIRE FLAMES! This is hot!"

Lucy stopped talking and smiled widely. "Do you like it? I know you like spicy food so I put in some extra even though Mira told me not to but I just knew you'd like it!"

Natsu's tongue burned so much he couldn't talk so instead he nodded and continued to make his way through his soup.

_Why me?_

* * *

_The next day…_

"I made meat buns today, Natsu," Lucy said happily. "I thought that it would be a good snack to have on our walk. What do you think?" She held out one of her "meat buns" to him with a smile that made Natsu incredibly uncomfortable.

Natsu looked at the suspicious blob in Lucy's hand. _*sigh* another painful day…_

"You really don't have to bring me food every day, Lucy…" Natsu started still staring at the blob.

"Don't be silly! It's lunch time and you have to eat something," she said stuffing the bun in his mouth.

Natsu nearly barfed on the spot.

* * *

_A week later…_

"Humph, you must really like this new play mate of yours," grumbled an older man.

Poor Natsu was busy puking up Lucy's latest "lunch" outside of the home he shared with his master Igneel.

"This is nothing, kid, just wait 'til you're older…it only gets better," Igneel said gruffly as he gave a big _BUMP _on the boy's back.

Natsu's face went even more green and he was not sure if it was the thump on his back or the thought of having to stomach more of Lucy's cooking.

* * *

After weeks of torture, Lucy's cooking finally began to improve and Natsu could finally hold down his lunch. He was still cautious even after Mirajane assured him that she would have Lucy focus on just a few meals at a time until she improved, but she could do nothing for him in the meantime. Meanwhile, Natsu knew Igneel was not so secretly enjoying the sight of him coming home sick every afternoon. "Karma" Igneel called it, but Natsu did not get it.

Mirajane had decided that perhaps he needed a break from the torture despite the progress and suggested that Natsu teach Lucy a skill as a distraction.

"Hey, Luigi," Lucy punched his arm in response but Natsu barely felt it accustomed to the attack. "I was thinking that maybe I could teach you something."

Lucy still had a scowl on her face from him messing up her name even though she knew he did it to bother her. Still, she couldn't help her burning curiosity. "What kind of something?"

"Well, during my off time as an apprentice, I learn how to fight with some of the other boys in the village," he began.

Lucy frowned. _I thought he spent all his free time with me_ she pouted to herself.

Natsu chuckled somehow aware of her thoughts. "Relax; I began long before I met you. I practice more at night now that's all. My master said it would help me with my aggressive ways to help calm me," he said rolling his eyes.

Lucy didn't think him at all aggressive but then she was still learning new things about him every day. Then she remembered that he was very impatient with what he was learning and thought this must be what he was really referring to.

"It's kind of hard though I guess I am too impatient." That, Lucy could believe. "Anyway, I thought you might like to learn a bit."

Lucy thought for a moment, skeptical about his offer. How could he teach her something he wasn't good at himself? But Natsu was quick to answer her unspoken question. "There are some really quick, simple moves that can be used in defense, you know, in case something happens. They should be simple enough for you to learn."

"Well, okay. If you're sure you know what you're doing Natsu…" She thought for a moment. "Nothing would happen to me, you know?"

"Then you have nothing to worry about, do you?"

Lucy laughed and gave in to his demand.

After a few hours of practicing, the two plopped down sweaty and tired in the grass. Their breaths were ragged; Natsu did not go easy on Lucy and expected her to learn quickly. Lucy had no idea how she managed to keep up.

"To…mor…row…" Lucy huffed "…we do…something…less…tiring…okay?"

Natsu gave a kind of grunting noise that Lucy took as affirmation.

She rolled over, her breathing still heavy. She put a hand to her chest, took more deep breaths, and then heaved out, "I am going to teach you about the flowers and the trees. Not in the garden, but here in the woods, okay?" Lucy collapsed again the effort of her words tiring her.

Natsu groaned inwardly but figured this would be much less painful than learning about Lucy's experiences in the kitchen.

* * *

_A few days later…_

Lucy and Natsu were currently walking through the woods. It was already pretty late in the afternoon, but Mirajane never came for her so they continued their day together. Natsu was not in a rush to go home and neither was she. Natsu continued to teach her how to fight and Lucy continued to teach him about the wonders of nature, which Natsu didn't really mind.

"Hey, Natsu?" He looked over at her.

"I was wondering…" Lucy paused.

"Yeah, what's wrong?" he urged her.

"Well, it's just that… Well, I was just curious…. Well, um…" Lucy stuttered.

"Come on, Luigi, spit it out." Lucy smacked him on the head. Natsu laughingly rubbed at his head.

"Okay," Lucy said annoyed. She relaxed a little and gathered her thoughts. "I was thinking about what Mira told me about you when we first met." She stopped walking and sat in the grass. "Natsu, what does Mira mean when she said Igneel took you in? Is that when it was decided you would learn a trade?"

Natsu was surprised at her question and for a moment he was speechless. His usual cheerful demeanor escaped him and he too fell down in the grass to sit beside her. Lucy immediately felt guilty at his silence and change in mood. "I am so sorry! That was thoughtless of me. Just forget…."

"Igneel…" Natsu cut her off. He paused and Lucy stared attentively at him. "Igneel saw me wandering around one day and that same night he found me collapsed. I don't know why, but he took me home with him. He says I didn't have anything but the clothes on my back; he says I didn't talk much at first either. After a while, I guess he realized that no one was coming for me. He said 'You're going to be my apprentice and learn my ways. It will take some time so get comfortable." Natsu gave a weird laugh that Lucy knew held little humor. "It was his way of saying he'd look out for me or something. I didn't have a name yet, he just kept calling me boy. That day happened to be the first day of summer, so that's how I got my name. He rarely uses it though. I've been with him ever since."

Lucy felt a pain in her chest and fought to hold back her tears. "Do you remember anything before that?"

Natsu shook his head. "When Mary came to my house to tell me to apologize, she said I could make memories of my own…with you." Natsu sighed and brushed at his hair. Lucy just stared at him so sad for this boy with no past and no real family. She and Igneel were all he had. She made a decision.

"I am not sure if you know yet, but my name is Lucy Heartfilia. I am the daughter of Lord and Lady Heartfilia, the owners of this estate. I am sorry I didn't tell you before, but Mira told me I had to keep it a secret. When I was three years old, I was very sick and I just never got better. I am not sure why, but I don't think anyone really knows that I am here. Before I met you, I stayed in my room all the time and I didn't really talk to anyone. I feel better than I have in a long time, but…" Lucy took a deep breath, tears stinging her eyes, "I don't think I'll live for much longer, Natsu. So, I am glad that I met you. If I were to die tomorrow, I would die a very happy girl," Lucy finished and gave Natsu her best smile.

Natsu just stared at her with anger clouding his features. Lucy dropped her smile. "I am sorry I didn't tell you. I really don't know why I couldn't; I mean it didn't even make sense to me that you didn't know who I was…"

Natsu grabbed Lucy in a tight hug. "Don't ever talk like that again!" he growled softly in her ear.

"Eh?"

Natsu squeezed her even tighter in his arms. "You're just a kid, okay? You're my friend, Lucy, if you think I am going to just let you go…" Natsu pulled out of the embrace and held Lucy at arm's length. "Listen to me! Me and you, we're going to be friends for years and you're not going anywhere. We're going to make a lot of memories together, you hear me? Always…you and me," Natsu said this last part softly before bringing Lucy back into his tight embrace.

Lucy was stunned at this other side of Natsu that she had never witnessed. She had a feeling that it was a first for him, too. She also felt that this was something that he would never do again, so she took it deeply to heart. She wanted his words to be true so badly that she returned his hug, the pain of his embrace lost on her as she was so shocked by his words. _He said my name! He's never said it before. I will live and keep my promise. Please, I_ want _to live!_

"You and me always," Lucy promised him with tears in her eyes.

Quietly looking on from behind a tree, Mirajane wept silently to herself. She would have never thought that Natsu had such a tender side, and was ecstatic that the two had come to care for each other so much even if they did not quite realize it yet. Watching the two of them, she knew this moment changed everything for Lucy and Natsu as wiped away her tears, calmed herself, and began to think furiously of a plan. _This won't be easy but…_

_I have to help them keep their promise._

* * *

_***A/N:**__ I hope this wasn't too long! So what did you think? I was going for sentimental but it's a little hard since they are kids after all. For the record, Natsu is older than Lucy but I have no set age for him at the moment. I hope this chapter was worth the wait! I am leave for vacation on Monday and won't be back until the following week. I have started the next chapter but I am not sure if I will post next weekend or not. Depends mostly on where we are and whether there's free internet lol. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. The next chapter will feature some new members of the Fairy Tail gang. Well new in this story anyway..._

_Next time in _The Secret of Fiore: Lucy's Awakening_: What...Mirajane has a dark side? And Lucy proves she's a tough girl after all, or does she?*_

_Stay tuned!_


	4. A Mysterious Queen's Mystery

***A/N:**_ Hello everyone! I am so sorry for the delay. If you did not catch my message before, the point of it was simply that I have not abandoned the story. I will do my best not to take so long in the future. Thank you so much to those who continue to read my story and those just joining. I hope this chapter isn't too long but I had a lot to cover before the next chapter. I was also nervous about disappointing given the long space in between chapters. I wanted to end it so many times but well you'll see. Anyway, on to the story!__*****_

**Book One: Lucy's Slumber**

**CHAPTER ****4: A Mysterious Queen's Mystery**

"My Lady, there must be something that we have not thought of yet. If you had seen them together and heard them talking I am sure…."

"Please, Mirajane…"

"Lady Heartfilia! If you could just…"

"Enough!" the woman interrupted with a tone of finality. Mirajane made as if to say something, but Layla held up a delicately gloved hand to stop her. This time, Mirajane complied. "Listen, I know this cannot be easy on you, but you must understand that if there was anything at all that I could do for Lucy, I would do it in a heartbeat."

Mirajane's eyes filled with tears. Her hair was incredibly disheveled much to Layla's surprise, and she looked like she had not slept in some time. In fact, Mirajane had stayed up most nights following Lucy and Natsu's encounter in the woods desperately trying to come up with something, anything, to help the pair. So far she had come up with nothing and Layla had noticed the girl's change in demeanor and demanded an explanation. The two had discussed at length the situation before Mirajane had lost her composure unable to accept no for an answer. It broke Layla's heart but there was truly nothing that she could do for her daughter. Deep down, Mirajane knew that if something was out there, they would not be in their current predicament.

"Lucy seemed to be doing so well lately…"

Mirajane shook her head sadly. "No, she is still fighting so hard to look well. I admit she and Natsu do some things that they probably should not but she seems so happy, I just can't…" Mirajane's voice caught in her throat.

Layla nodded her head in understanding. "Does she still have nightmares?"

"Recently, they have returned and they are much worse than before," Mirajane began. "For so long I thought they had stopped. But I don't think the dreams ever stop but maybe they are not always so bad. It is strange."

"Are you certain? Has she spoken of them?" Mirajane shook her head no. Layla sighed; Mirajane turned away from her mistress, hot tears falling freely down her cheeks. "Mirajane…"

"Please, forgive me, my Lady, I know that you would do anything for your daughter. She is your Lucky Star after all. It is just… it is difficult to accept. I feel there must be something that we must have missed, you know?"

"I know. I feel the same way. I…"

Mirajane suddenly turned and grasped Layla roughly about her arms. "Swear to me that you have tried every source, spoke to every person, and that you have left no option unturned!"

Layla was startled by the girl's sudden outburst. She studied Mirajane trembling form and was shaken by the fire in her eyes and the force in her grasp. She slowly reached up a hand to Mirajane's own hand and said in an almost expressionless voice, "There is one person."

* * *

_Knock! Knock!_

"Excuse me…" came a soft voice.

Lucy looked up to her bedroom door. She had been in bed all day reading feeling particularly weak that day. She wanted to go outside since it had been a few days since she last saw Natsu, but she could barely sit up in bed, so she gave in to her illness and stayed indoors.

"Come in," she croaked.

The door opened and the seamstress Aries made her way into the dimly lit room to find a coughing Lucy lying down in her bed. Her face fell, "I'm sorry, but are you okay?"

Lucy gave a weak smile and nodded in response. "Just a little cough, that's all."

Aries was about to protest but then remembered her mission. She smiled brightly at Lucy and exclaimed, "Someone is here to see you!"

"What?" Lucy was puzzled by this as the only people who she saw were her parents, Mirajane, and… Lucy jumped up in her bed. "Who is it?"

Aries was a little startled but not surprised by her reaction. "Come, I brought you a dress. Why don't you put it on and we can go see who it is together? Please?"

Lucy practically fell out of her bed with new found vigor and stumbled her way over to Aries. "Oh my stars! I can't be seen like this, Aries! What do I do? Can you imagine?" Lucy was going crazy!

Aries laughed out loud at Lucy's behavior. "Just who do you think is coming to see you, Lucy?"

Lucy paused and turned towards Aries. "Isn't it…" Lucy's face flushed with embarrassment. _Of course it's not him! How could he even get here?_ All of her energy all but disappeared immediately at this thought and she positioned herself to allow Aries to dress her.

Aries didn't understand it, but she quietly helped Lucy hoping that she did not fail in her seemingly simple mission.

* * *

Lucy was puzzled by the loud sound of voices coming from the kitchen. She was already fairly tired but Aries had made her curious as to who her visitor could be and was even more curious as they seemed to have arrived at their destination. Why couldn't she see through walls!

Suddenly, a familiar voice came to her…

_"Wow! This is really good! I wish I could bring this home with me. You should see the stuff that old man tries to feed me…"_

Lucy's heart beat rapidly in her chest at the sound of the voice and excitement began to fill her as fatigue escaped her. She banged open the door. Everyone in the room turned at the sudden noise immediately thinking it was Jude Heartfilia. They began to settle at the sight of their young mistress but her expression kept them rigid.

Lucy's breaths came out roughly as she put a hand to her chest and sank to the kitchen floor. She began to cry.

All of the women in the room began to make their way to her but Virgo stopped them from interfering.

"Hey, what's wrong?" a friendly voice asked, a small but strong hand touching her shoulder.

Lucy sniffed. She jumped up into Natsu's unprepared arms embracing him tightly and the two tumbled backwards on the floor. "I missed you!"

Natsu rolled his eyes but laughed. "It hasn't even been that long."

"Are you kidding?" Lucy said in disbelief pulling away from him. "It feels like forever! How did you get here anyway?" she asked not that she really cared. She was actually wondering if his visiting her inside her home could become a regular habit.

"Well, I got a message yesterday that you were sick so I thought I would come visit you. I knew I couldn't just walk up the front door so…" Natsu paused and his cheeks became slightly tinted with pink.

"What?" Lucy pressed.

"I uh… I remembered that Mirajane brought you in this way a few times and I…"

"How did you know that?"

"Well…um…you know…I uh…I followed you…sometimes…" Lucy laughed at this pronouncement. "What? What's so funny? I was just you know worried and I followed you just in case something happened!" he explained.

The maids gave each other knowing looks, chuckling to themselves, before quietly excusing themselves from the private discussion. Virgo and Aries lingered off to the side of the kitchen quietly observing and listening to the pair.

"Okay, I believe you. Are you sure you didn't come here to eat?" she accused recalling what she had stumbled in on.

Natsu absently wiped away at imaginary crumbs on his face thinking that's what gave him away. "No, I got here and they just started feeding me."

Lucy nodded. It was not every day that a visitor, let alone a small boy, came to the manor and invited themselves into the kitchen. She knew the maids would keep her secret.

"Fine, well it's good you came in this way. My parents would flip if they saw you. Well, my dad would but I don't think my mom would mind too much."

Natsu just kind of nodded still a little embarrassed about following Lucy to her home. "So, what should we do?"

Lucy thought for a moment. "Hmm… I can't really go outside…"

"Like I would let you!"

Lucy scowled at him. "Please, it's not like you own me!"

"You're sick! You should be in bed! I mean, look at you!" Natsu said pointing at Lucy's frail figure.

Lucy gasped remembering that her appearance could not have been very good given the short notice and the effect her illness was having on her that day. She self-consciously reached up both hands to her hair trying to smooth it and with her eyes she scanned the room for a mirror. How embarrassing!

Aries and Virgo looked at each other. This was not going well! The two silently communicated with each other and decided to interfere.

"Why not take Natsu to see the antiques your father has acquired?" Virgo interjected.

"Yes, there are swords and other things that I think your friend would like to see," Aries said.

Lucy looked at them with astonishment. "Are you crazy? What if someone sees us? It's far from here and it's close to the room where mama has her guests. I thought I saw someone arriving today…"

"No!" Aries cut her off. "They must have had other business on the estate."

Virgo threw Aries a look. "Please, Lady Lucy, trust us that it is perfectly safe for you to venture that way. In fact, Aries and I will go ahead and distract anyone you see. Don't worry."

Lucy seemed unsure but Natsu had been bursting with excitement at the thought of seeing ancient swords. "Come on, let's go check it out! It would be cool!"

Of course, Lucy needed no further encouragement.

* * *

Natsu and Lucy had been making their way through the manor to the large display room that her maids had suggested. As promised, the pair did not run into anyone. Lucy could not understand why Virgo suggested they venture about, and she was even more puzzled that Aries had encouraged this behavior. Her thoughts when interrupted when she bumped into Natsu's body with her own.

"Hey, do you hear something?" Natsu said turning to Lucy.

Lucy strained her ears to listen. She shook her head, "I don't hear anything." She tried to peer around him to see if she could spot anything.

"Oh, maybe I was just…"

"Wait! I see something!"

Natsu looked at her confused. He turned to look down the incredibly long hallway they were approaching but could not make out the shadows at the end. He couldn't see anything close by other than the line of tall flower vases and the various décor adorning the hallway. "Um okay… let's go."

Natsu grabbed her hand, placing himself in her line of sight so she was unable to see anything anymore. She was sure she had seen two women bowing to each other towards the end of the hallway.

* * *

"I am honored and delighted that you could come all this way to my home," Layla said with a small curtsy to the woman before her.

"I am honored that you have requested my presence. Forgive my abrupt arrival and lack of announcement. I trust that you understand?" a very soft almost youthful voice said in response, also curtsying to Layla.

Layla looked up in surprise, unsure how to take the woman's question. She chose the simplest answer understanding the double meaning in the woman's words. She knew the real "difficulty" lied in her impatience to be there. "Of course, it must be difficult for you and I understand your discretion."

The woman rose to her full height which was considerably shorter than Layla's. "I thank you."

"Shall we go to a more private space?"

"Not quite yet. Perhaps we could share a few words here? I did not see anyone else about."

Layla was once again startled by this woman. She had no idea what the woman could be thinking but she had no reason not to trust her. "If that is your wish," she replied with a nod of her head.

The woman smiled from beneath her hood. "Let us not be so formal. Say my full title to help you gather your thoughts but I think it best that we speak plainly given the circumstance, don't you?"

Layla was growing beyond frustrated; she knew there was always a purpose in everything the woman before her said but she was not always quick enough to catch it. _Why do I always behave like this in front of her? Get a hold of yourself, Layla Heartfilia!_ She did as she was told and fell into a deep curtsy.

"Your Majesty, Queen Mavis Vermillion of Fiore, my deepest gratitude for journeying to my home. Your presence this day honors me, your Majesty."

Mavis smiled and reached out to Layla's chin to angle her face towards hers. "How could I not come when my beloved daughter has called for my aid?"

Layla fell to her knees and embraced her mother in a tight embrace. "Mother…" she said softly crying in her mother's arms.

"I know, my precious one, I know," Mavis gently soothed.

Mavis looked up over Layla's shoulder to focus her dark green eyes on two children who had been spying on the women from behind a very large vase of roses. She captured a pair of brown eyes in her deep emerald ones and stared at them intently.

* * *

"Natsu, we shouldn't get too close! We shouldn't even be trying to listen." Lucy said concerned about being caught.

"Relax; let's just be close enough for you to hear. Look! We'll hide behind those flowers there. They won't notice us. Now, come on!" Natsu ran quickly but quietly pulling Lucy by her little arms until they were well hidden by the large pot of flowers.

When Natsu paused and placed Lucy protectively by his side, an arm around her slim waist, Lucy thought to further protest about their spying activity. She stopped herself when she realized their position and Lucy blushed slightly at the contact. She saw that Natsu was calmly studying the scene before him and when she lifted her big brown eyes to look at the two women, Lucy was startled beyond belief.

Before her were two women, one of whom she knew very well. Her mother was elegantly dressed in a rich blue gown with an exquisitely embroidered white rose pattern on the skirt and soft white lace tying up the bodice; she had her usual pair of white silk gloves and a golden bracelet Lucy had never seen before. Her hair sat elegantly on top of her head in an elaborate twist with tiny white rose pins holding her hair in place; her bangs here swept to the left of her face slightly covering her left eye.

However, it was neither her mother nor the bracelet that caught Lucy's attention. Rather it was the more simply dressed woman who gave off a regal air equal to that of her mother. Lucy could not make her out very well for she wore a dark brown cloak and the hood covered her face, but she could tell that the woman was small in height and had a slim frame. Suddenly, the woman lifted the hood from her face to reveal long, flowing blond hair, soft youthful features, and deep green eyes.

_I know her!_ was Lucy's last thought before she passed out in Natsu's waiting arms. The last thing she heard was:

_"Your Majesty, Queen Mavis Vermillion of Fiore, my deepest gratitude for journeying to my home. Your presence this day honors me, your Majesty."_

* * *

While Lucy had been taking in the features of the two women, Natsu had been staring intently at the figure hidden beneath the cloak. She was speaking to him…or at least he assumed it was her voice he heard in his head

_"Hello, Natsu. I am so happy to meet you. Do not worry. You and Lucy are why I am here today. Hold Lucy tightly in your arms; she needs to rest now. Oh! Just a moment too late!"_

Suddenly, Natsu felt the slight difference in weight in his arms, arms that he did not even realize he had put out, and saw that Lucy had fallen asleep. He looked back up at the woman in the brown cloak with astonishment. She was leaning over the other woman and staring at him intently with mystifying green eyes.

"_I have so much to tell you."_

* * *

Layla led her mother into her private sitting room, having mostly recovered from her sudden emotional moment. She was not certain what had caused it, but she had an idea of _who_ caused it. Layla took a seat on the couch across from her mother, and took a moment to collect her thoughts.

The Queen looked at her with an innocent look on her face. She had sat on a couch with several fluffy cushions after removing her brown travel cloak. She absently smoothed the nonexistent wrinkles on her simple peach dress that completely bared her arms and neck. Her pale skin was clear of make up yet her cheeks were perfectly rosy. Her green eyes seemed to sparkle with mischief.

Mavis grew impatient with her daughter's silence and initiated the conversation. "You know, that I already know what you want to say. Just speak plainly for goodness sake!"

Layla was not surprised, but it still bothered her all the same. "How did you come to be here?"

"You know how," Mavis smiled. "Ask me about my plans."

Layla sighed. "What are your plans?"

Mavis smiled good-naturedly. "Naturally, I have a most excellent plan! First, you must tell me a little about Lucy."

"Surely, you do not really need me to; I know you know." Mavis gave her a look. "Very well. What do you wish to know?"

"I need to know how bad her condition is, dear."

"I am sure you _saw_ her." Layla frowned suddenly overwhelmed with the thought of Lucy's growing frailty. "She is getting worse, but I do not know why there is such a sudden change in her health. She has had no changes for years. Do you think…?" Layla paused, too worried to voice her concern out loud. It was the only happiness in her daughter's life; she could not bear to take it away from her.

Mavis shook her head. "No, the boy is nothing but good for her. That will never change, I promise." Layla was not convinced but settled down. "Now, the most important thing… Has she…"

Layla was surprised to hear her mother stumble this way. "Your majesty?" she asked with concern.

Mavis rolled her eyes. "Honestly, you cannot even address me properly. How is a mother supposed to feel?"

Now, it was Layla's turn to be annoyed. "Always with your tricks! Fine… Mother! What is most important that you need to know?"

Mavis smiled wickedly. "Of course, I need to know if she has shown any signs of it."

Layla was puzzled. "Any signs of what?"

"Honestly, Layla! Does our little Lucy have the gift of sight?"

Layla gasped and placed a gloved hand to her chest. "No! Why would you think that?"

Mavis seemed surprised at this response. "Even if you had to give up some of your power, you were still born with it and she should have inherited it. There must be… Are you certain, Layla? This is crucial information."

"I am certain."

"You have heard nothing at all that would suggest she has the gift?" Mavis pressed.

"No, mother. I am absolutely…" Layla paused.

"You have thought of something!" Mavis exclaimed triumphantly.

"Well," Layla began still thinking, "…there was an occasion where Lucy asked me about the village."

"Explain."

"She just asked me about it one day. It was the way that she asked me that caught my attention. It sounded as if she knew for certain that the people were there."

"Why shouldn't she know?" Mavis asked not following her daughter's words.

"Mother, Lucy does not know about anything outside of this manor. Jude makes certain of it, you know that." Mavis gave a disgusted look but motioned for her to continue. "Well, of course, I assumed that Mirajane accidentally told her but she did not. Lucy often looks out of her window, and I was thinking that perhaps she…that she saw people from her window." Layla looked away embarrassed at her seemingly silly idea. "Of course, that's impossible. It's far more likely that she had a vision and did not realize it, yes?"

Mavis was about to laugh it off, but then she about it. Lucy's room was on an upper floor but regardless the manor itself was a few miles away from the village. She had also felt that Lucy had been watching her as she entered the estate, and that alone was a very fair distance away. Mavis's head fell into her hands and she began to laugh. Her laugh was bitter and with little humor.

"Mother?" Layla was not sure what to make of the laughter and was terrified of what it could mean. "Mother, please, what is it?"

Mavis stopped laughing and gave her daughter a dark look.

"It means, my dear Layla, that he has a very twisted sense of humor," she said darkly.

"What are you talking about?" Layla said not understanding the suddenly dark side of her mother.

Mavis let out a huff of breath and sank ungracefully into the cushions of the couch her dark mood gone. "Lucy is obviously under a curse. Someone was clearly intending to take away Lucy's gift of sight, but that would make little sense given that both you and I can also see the future. Mine is infinitely stronger than either of yours will ever be. Why attack her?"

"Mother… Well, before you said _he_, does this mean who know did it?"

Mavis jumped in her seat and continued her train of thought, purposely ignoring Layla's question. "Of course, it is possible that something went wrong and the spell backfired, but… It can't be possible!" Mavis was speaking more to herself than Layla at this point, too caught up in her thoughts. Layla just listened aware that her mother was paying her little attention. "Although it would explain so much about the situation. Lucy cannot see into the future but instead she can _see_ far ahead of her. Her health must be failing because of the severe "_ill_" intentions of the curse offset by you trying to save her, which would explain how she has managed to live for so long in the same condition." Mavis paused further sinking into the cushions. She put a hand to her face and let out a deep sigh. She shook her head in slight annoyance. "No, it doesn't make any sense."

Layla thought this might be a good time to put herself back into the conversation. "Please, a green rose for your thoughts?"

Mavis smiled lightly at Layla's words. A green rose was very rare to find and was a very precious flower to Mavis; it was even rarer that Mavis willingly let people in to her mind.

"I have the gift of sight among other things and so do you. Lucy is my granddaughter so of course she should have some of my power flowing through her. She is too young to really be aware of her power and what with no guidance from myself…" Mavis trailed off as she realized that Layla's patience had been wearing thin. "Okay, long story short! Well, the intended curse failed so everything, the purposes of the caster, has been twisted, so to speak… While I am honestly not sure _why_ it failed or _why_ it turned out this way, there is still one piece of the puzzle missing."

"What piece is missing?"

"The intention of the curse was to take away her gift, yes? That intent "_back_fired" so essentially, Lucy cannot see into the future. She should, however, still have the gift of sight but it is different from yours and mine." Mavis sat up straight in her seat and stared fixedly into Layla's eyes. "Lucy can see into the past."

Layla was surprised and immediately denied Mavis's assertion. "No, Lucy cannot see anything like that. She is only seven years of age; I am sure she would have spoken of something so strange to her. I am not even certain that she can see into the distance with regular sight!"

"Oh, but I am absolutely certain that she has the eyes of an eagle. Do you know honestly think there is nothing that I do not know especially concerning you and Lucy?"

Layla bolted up out of her seat and stood upright over her mother's sitting form. "No! That's why I don't understand why you insist on these games. I know you _know_ everything! Why do you keep it from me?"

Mavis shook her head sadly. "No, I don't know everything. My gift showed me that Lucy has two of the three things that led me to suspect what is wrong with her. I then had a vision of Lucy seeing me today and recognizing me, though she was too young at the time to remember me now. I came here to see if the third one was something that I could not see. You confirmed for me, however, that my thoughts were wrong. If I was right then I could fix it, but I am not so there is nothing I can do. A curse cannot be played with lightly and I am certain that Lucy is cursed."

Layla's eyes began to burn with tears. "How could you say that? You play with everyone on your own! Do you even care about her?"

Now it was Mavis's turn to jump out of her seat in anger, although her short figure was not quite as imposing as Layla's taller one. "How could you accuse me of such a thing? I assure you I have worked equally as hard these past years trying to help my granddaughter. I came because I thought I figured it out. Do you know how heartbreaking it is to realize I was wrong?" Mavis all but yelled her last words, her cheeks pink with the anger and frustration of things not turning out the way she had thought.

Layla sank back into her seat and lifted her hands to her face. She softly cried into her palms feeling that all hope was lost for her daughter. _If mother cannot help me, then no one can_, she thought to herself. "I fear that she grows closer to death. Mirajane tells me that these past few days, her nightmares have grown worse. She tosses and turns, but she doesn't make a sound. When she wakes, she doesn't remember a thing."

Mavis perked up at this news. "Nightmares you say? They only just started?"

Layla sniffed and wiped her eyes and turned her tear stained face to her mother. "I thought you knew all."

Mavis stamped her foot at Layla's sassy words. "I cannot see what a person dreams; dreams are not real! You should know well my limits as they are your own. It is much more difficult now because of h— Things are not as they were, Layla."

"I can only see the absolute and no more than a few days ahead; that _still_ does not compare at all to your own gift." Layla thought for a moment and sighed. "Fine, you are right, of course. I believe they started almost as soon as she was taken ill. They ceased a little after you left, but when I brought in Mirajane, they started again. I recall once that Lucy tried to tell her about them but they made little sense, and then Lucy stopped speaking of it." Layla gave a shrug of her shoulders. "We both thought that she didn't have them anymore, and I thought that perhaps death was that much further from her. Then, a few days ago, Mirajane said Lucy's nightmares returned, far worse than they had been before."

Mavis was frozen for a moment and said in an almost lifeless voice, "A few days ago…"

Layla looked at her mother, confused about her sudden change in state. "Yes…maybe three or four days ago."

Mavis suddenly ran up to Layla and squeezed her arms with great strength; her eyes were glowing a very bright but deep green with golden flecks like dust, and her now iridescent skin shimmered as if it was inlaid with glitter. Layla tried to open her mouth to scream in shock and pain, but Mavis had apparently sealed her mouth. "The day I decided to come was four days ago and I set out immediately the following day. I know and understand now the full nature of Lucy's curse." Mavis finally released Layla, her skin returning to normal but her eyes still glowed. Mavis turned away from Layla, unable to look at her "I cannot cure her, but I know who can. Lucy will be healed and restored to full health; it will be as if she was never ill. Lucy's eyesight will return to normal but I will have the healer cast a spell of perception to aid her later. It will take a little time, but that would be better so as to make it seem like a gradual "miracle" of a recovery."

Layla wanted to speak but found that she still could not.

"I cast a barrier spell; if you speak, it is broken."

Mavis turned her head slightly to focus her gaze once more on her beloved daughter, her glowing green eyes filled with sadness and regret. It was then that Layla realized that Mavis had not been speaking out loud, but instead she had been communicating telepathically.

"I am the one to blame for Lucy's suffering and so much more than you could ever know. I hope that one day you can understand and..."

Layla began to cry but she did not know why.

Mavis fully turned to place a hand on Layla's pink, tearstained cheek. "I hope that one day you can forgive me." Layla's body filled with sudden warmth and her vision filled with a soft but bright golden light as Mavis cast another spell.

"Now, I will reveal all that I know and all that I have seen."

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

Natsu had been pacing back and forth in Lucy's room since the two had arrived in her room. He was so filled with the thoughts that the queen had left him with that he had barely registered anything going on around him. Thankfully, he hadn't needed to acknowledge Mirajane who had been waiting for the pair to arrive.

Mirajane had had her own encounter with the queen's overwhelming power. A somewhat familiar voice had filled her head while she was visiting with her brother telling her that she was needed at the manor. She was to head straight to Lucy's room and wait there for Natsu and Lucy to arrive. She apologized to her brother for the short visit, and quickly made her way to the manor. She arrived with just enough time to settle herself. At the appropriate time, she opened the door when Natsu had arrived carrying Lucy, and had proceeded to lift Lucy from his arms and placed her carefully beneath the covers of her bed.

"Natsu…" Mirajane started, growing wary of Natsu's behavior.

Suddenly, Natsu spun and slammed his leg onto the rocking chair Mirajane normally sat in, effectively breaking the chair in half.

"Natsu!" Mirajane squealed in astonished horror. She watched his body throbbing with rage, his eyes burning with passion, and… _Are those tears falling down his face?_

Natsu sank to his knees and fell forward to pound his fists on the floor of Lucy's room. "Why?" he sobbed. "Why would she say those things to me? How can she put so much…so much…"

Natsu let out a great roar of frustration before pounding his fists once more onto the floor. He looked up at Mirajane, who stood frozen in shock and despair at the sight of him.

"Mira, how am I supposed to save her? I'm just a kid! What am I supposed to do? I made a promise, Mira, to Lucy but now..." Natsu looked from his fists to the chair he had broken back to his fists and then finally rested his eyes on Lucy's sleeping figure. "I'm sorry, Lucy, I…"

Before Mirajane realized it, Natsu had gotten up and ran from the room.

"Natsu, wait!" she called after him.

* * *

In the forest, Natsu collapsed onto the grass and cried. He lay there for a long time feeling weak and broken.

"I hope you were not trying to run away from me."

Natsu looked up to the owner of the soft voice speaking to him. It was the woman in the cloak who had turned his world upside down. She had called herself a queen and identified herself as Lucy's grandmother. Natsu was too tired to speak so he just looked at her and listened.

"I knew that you would try to run." Mavis studied Natsu for a moment before continuing. "Natsu, you are not weak but you do still have much to learn, my child. Igneel has taught you well thought you may not agree with me. Tell me this: do you care for Lucy?"

Natsu had not moved and remained frozen on the ground lying on his side in the grass; his gaze was resting blankly on Mavis. Mavis understood him, however, though he had used no words.

"I thought as much. Please, speak with me this night. I am not certain that I will have the chance to do so again in time for it to matter." Mavis knelt down on her knees in the grass, and bowed with her head on top of her hands. "Please, I beg of you!"

Natsu thought for a moment amazed that this woman would speak to him this way.

"No, Natsu, I cannot make you that promise," she whispered answering his unspoken question. She lifted her head to look at him. "It is possible but I cannot promise you that it will not happen."

Mavis sat up straight and listened to his thoughts. "Lucy will understand no matter your choice. She is young but wise. You will not always be friends and you will not always be together." Mavis gave a soft laugh. "I know; they are not comforting words. It is all I can offer you. Still, I ask that you listen." Mavis leaned in close to Natsu holding him and comforting him with her magic. "No more tears. Listen, please, and I will share with you a great secret that I am forbidden by… It is forbidden but I feel you must know."

* * *

***A/N: **_So I edited this late in the evening after tedious Math work so I hope there are not too many errors. Hope you were not disappointed! I hope your curiosity has been piqued and that you will continue to read! In the next chapter, new characters will be introduced and there will be just some happy fluff. I would say that I started working on the next chapter but I actually took it out and included it here because I wanted to devote a chapter to Lucy and...well you will see! Thank you for reading!_*****


	5. Problem Solved

**_**A/N:_**_ hello all! i am very sorry for yet another lengthy delay. It was very difficult for me to keep up with my classes as my health has not been so good lately. I am finally finished with summer school, however, and I somehow feel much better with that weight off my shoulders. In case you are wondering...I condensed the first two chapters since the first three were written together anyway but I did not do any additions until chapter three so I just squished together the first two. I did not change anything, I just did more proofing since for some reason the chapters were not coming up properly. I realized that I completely forgot to transition between two parts so I had to write that, and I apologize for the lazy way that this was accomplished, but I was trying to be as quick as possible because I felt it was a little lengthy. Thank you so much as always for following my story and I hope that you continue to do so! I am always so happy when new people come along and to learn that my readers are enjoying my work. On to the story!******_

**Book One: Lucy's Slumber**

**Chapter 5: Problem Solved**

Layla was standing nervously in front of her bedroom, anxious to speak with her husband concerning her mother's visit. It had been nearly a month since the queen had come to speak with her, and Layla had yet to discuss this with Jude, whom she knew must have also had a conversation with her mother. However, he had not said a word concerning Mavis or Lucy and it was making Layla very anxious as she did not want to be the first one to mention it. Too much time had passed, much to Layla's discomfort, and she decided it was time to take action.

Taking a deep breath to settle her thoughts, Layla slowly opened the door which revealed an anteroom with an empty desk save for a large white candle and a short, fat inkwell ; one smaller bookshelf with Layla's books, notes and diaries; a larger bookshelf storing Jude's many ledgers and books for his business matters; and a large armoire taking up an entire wall that held all of Jude's clothing and other items Jude needed for work. Layla's clothing and other belongings were kept in another small room that was attached to their bedroom.

Layla looked around the darkened room surprised to not see her husband writing furiously with stacks of notebooks around him. She grew even more nervous as she realized that he had anticipated her actions. Layla nearly lost her nerve and left the room, when an impatient voice called out to her.

"Layla, I know you want to talk so hurry along with it." Jude paused for a moment as she did not respond. "Can't resist that, can you? Your husband _asking_ you, no, _begging_ you, to share your thoughts with him…come now, Layla, I know you're there."

Layla was amused in spite of herself at Jude's taunting. Nevertheless, she made her way into the room and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "I thought you did not have a sense of humor, my love," she teased back.

Jude just rolled his eyes and invited her to slip beneath the covers before prodding her again. "So, what is it? How much is it going to cost me?"

Layla crossed her arms and sniffed, "Why is it always about money with you?"

"Well, it's rather simple really; it's because you are a woman and you are my wife."

Layla sat there annoyed with his speech, but she knew that in his own way he was playfully trying to warm her up into talking to him. She closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and let out the thought that had been bothering her.

"Did you speak with my mother when she came to visit? What did she say?"

Jude seemed taken aback as if not expecting Layla's questioning. He cleared his throat and thought of how to answer her.

_Of course she knows I've spoken to her. I am sure everyone on the estate spoke to her whether they wanted to or not. I am not supposed to say anything about the conversation, but Layla is too perceptive, she will know I am hiding something. Think like a poker man, Jude, even you can fool your wife just this once._

"I did speak with her for a little while. It was not really anything special."

Layla was not falling for it. Her mother was incredibly special; her saying "good day" was something to marvel at.

"Well, what did you talk about?"

Jude kept his composure, trying to desperately not to cave under the pressure. "She told me that she knows of some hermit who can cure Lucy, but _we_ have to figure out how to get the hermit and Lucy together. Naturally, Lucy cannot be cured instantly and then thrust out into the world. So we have two problems: first, the hermit will not come to Lucy and Lucy cannot go to the hermit; second, what to do once Lucy is cured if no one knows she exists." _There that ought to keep her occupied long enough until I leave for my trip_.

"Oh! I had not even thought of that! Oh my goodness! Darling, what do we do? It would be very unfair and unkind to Lucy to keep her locked up here if she is well again. It is bad enough that she lives the way she does." Jude cringed at this as it was his idea, but then he had not expected his daughter to live nor did he think he was the only one who felt this way. "My love, we must think of something immediately. Lucy has been growing worse; she stays in her room moping and I do not know why! I bet it was that boy…"

"Boy!" Jude thundered. "What boy?"

Layla gasped and then laughed it off saying, "I was going to say _boy_senberries. She wanted to grow some in the garden but we could not find any in time. And really, random berries in a garden of flowers is rather strange, don't you think so, darling?" Layla looked over at him, batting her eyes innocently. Jude looked at her but just shrugged and motioned for her to continue. "Anyway, there must be some way to convince this healer to come here. What do you think, my love?"

Jude had been thinking about this "boy" as he had heard some whispers that his daughter was associating herself with some child from the village and it bothered him to hear it from his wife. He tried to remind himself about what she had said so that he could respond appropriately. He put a hand under his chin, to pretend to be thinking of an answer. "Perhaps someone in the guild will have heard of this hermit, or maybe one of the many doctors we have dealt with. Next time I travel I will make an inquiry and go from there."

Layla pounded a fist into the bed, slightly startling Jude. "That would take too long! You are not leaving again until spring! That's not for _months_!"

Jude sighed, slightly annoyed that for every step forward he made he had to take three back. "I could write to everyone, if you wish!"

"That's too long!" Layla cried.

"Well then, my dear, what would you have me do?" he said exasperated.

"Be a father!" Layla huffed. She turned over onto her side, snuggled beneath the blankets, and rested her head on the pillow. She was too annoyed to have this conversation anymore. Besides, he was obviously keeping something from her and was trying to keep it hidden from her. _Mother and her ridiculous games!_ she thought angrily to herself.

"Well—"

"No! Too long…" she whispered harshly without letting him finish.

_How does she _do_ that?_ Jude wondered before going to sleep himself.

* * *

"Lady Heartfilia, I think I have found a way to solve our issues," said Mirajane.

Layla looked up from her notes to regard Mirajane. A few days after her argument with Jude, Layla had confided in Mirajane, who had already been informed of the situation by none other than the trickster herself. Mirajane had already been trying to think of a solution, convinced that it was the only way to fix the Lucy and Natsu problem, as well. Of course, she still considered all of these issues to be separate problems with separate solutions.

"And which problem would that be?" she asked.

Mirajane shifted uncomfortably on her feet.

"Is something wrong, Mira?" Layla inquired studying the girl. Then she blushed as she realized what the issue was. "Oh, do relax, Mira. You have been in my private rooms before and we are both women so there is no need for modesty." Layla gestured with her brown eyes at her plain white gown that resembled a sleeping gown, but was rather form fitting and Mirajane could easily make out the woman's curves.

Mirajane blushed. "Oh, yes, of course!" Despite having said this, Mirajane remained uncomfortable and kept her eyes focused on the walls.

"It is just more comfortable to be this way when going through all these documents," she said gesturing absently with a hand at the neat piles of paper before her. "Now, what is it you wished to speak about?"

"Well, do you remember that academy I talked to you about that my brother likes?"

"Oh, yes, of course!" Layla said brightening at the thought of Mirajane's brother. Layla took care to keep tabs on the children living on her estate and cared for them deeply. She greatly admired Mirajane's efforts to care for both her brother and for Lucy, and at such a young age. "How could I forget? I hear he has been training himself tirelessly for admission. I take it his hard work has paid off?"

"Sort of. For some reason, he brought some muffins with him for his trial. The letter actually asked if he would not consider going the culinary route instead."

Layla laughed heartily at this news. "How interesting! I hear he is quite skilled, and I have been trying to sample it for myself. Is he going to be a baker, then?"

"No," Mira said shaking her head, "he can study combat, but he has to complete a rigorous training program to catch up. I think the master here has been given a book or something to help him before the term starts."

"I am happy that he has finally been accepted! And before you ask, I can assure you that I had nothing to do with it," she said. Although Layla suspected that Jude had sent a letter to the school telling them of the boy's culinary talents, likely due to a combination of annoyance and recognition. "I believe everyone should earn their place, don't you? He will look dashing in the academy's uniform!" Layla gushed.

"Oh, right! The academy," Mirajane said as she realized she had gotten herself sidetracked. "Why not apply Lucy there for admission? It would be the perfect cover for Lucy's treatment! Plus, since my brother will be attending, I could also attend as well. What do you think?"

Layla was shocked at the idea. "Jude would never accept it," she said firmly.

"I am sure you could think of something around that."

True. "Lucy does not have an area of expertise! What department would she apply to?"

"She could apply for any department! She could study writing, literature, or she could study gardening. Even healing would be an excellent way to put her knowledge of herbs to use. If anything, she would likely be accepted given her name."

All true. Still, Layla shook her head and rose from her seat. "If she were to leave the estate, people could not know her true identity. You know that, Mira."

"I am sure that you could easily work something out. I could do it for you! I can say she is a cousin who had come to live with me on the estate, but you recognized her talents and immediately put in an application. Simple!"

Mirajane was too good at this; or perhaps Layla knew there was truly no good reason why Lucy could not attend. "You have clearly spent a great deal of time thinking about this plan of yours. Still, I am not certain about it. What if something happens to her?"

Mirajane finally stopped her wandering gaze and focused her eyes on Layla. "I know you are worried. I will be there to look out for her, and I am sure my brother would, too. You said the healer would not come here, and the location of the academy would be perfect. The city is far away and no one would suspect that anything is happening when a few children leave the estate to attend the school. There are many families who have their workers' children educated, so it would not be farfetched. The school itself is fairly isolated so I am sure the healer will find some place to stay, or we could arrange something." Annoyed with Layla's reluctance, Mirajane decided to pull a nasty string. "If you are confident that this healer knows what she is doing, then Lucy will get well. Do you not think she would love to be in an environment where she could start a new life, make friends, _and_ be a normal girl?"

As expected, Layla's heart leapt at the idea of her daughter being a normal girl. Even Jude could not possibly argue over true happiness in life for his little girl. At a school in a city where no one knew her, it would be the perfect opportunity for Lucy to start over and live a true life.

"The only real question," Mirajane continued, "is how much information you plan to share with the staff there? Or if you plan to share anything at all?"

Layla started, horrified with Mirajane's suggestion.

"But," Mirajane said sensing the change in Layla's feelings, "I do know someone there who would be only too happy to help someone in this kind of predicament. I truly believe, Layla, that this is the best course of action." Mirajane blushed a little before adding, "Um…that woman…she said that there would be someone there, at least, that could help us."

Layla was slightly irritated at the mention of her mother (_is there nothing she does not poke her fingers into!) _but she was moved by how much Mirajane clearly cared for her daughter and at Mirajane's use of her name ; she was sure it was the first time in all her years of service. She trusted Mirajane greatly and Layla knew the girl only ever had the best intentions.

"I trust your judgment, Mira," she said enveloping the girl in a hug. "I am sure that we can come up with the perfect plan, and Lucy will be overjoyed. I just hope that it is enough to convince the hermit, Porlyusica."

* * *

Lucy stretched out in her seat, her tiny figure illuminated by the moonlight shining through the window. Lucy was sitting at her small Maplewood desk writing vigorously. For the past few months, she spent most of her time alternating between reading and writing. When she wrote, she wrote mostly lengthy adventure stories but she also wrote poems, ballads, and short narratives. When she read, she read books about plants and children's stories to distract her from the nature of her writing. She was not sure why, but lately she had felt the urge to write things down as if it was her own story but she was glad to have something to do.

Lucy had not seen Natsu since the day he came to visit her when she had been sick. She could not remember much about the day, and had only been told that she had fainted and had been brought to her home. She wondered if she had scared Natsu away, but the maids had reassured her that he had really wanted to visit with her. Virgo and Aries had said Natsu stayed with her while she was sleeping late into the night. Lucy was incredibly confused by this information and could make no sense of it. Maybe he had grown tired of her and decided he would rather be friends with more normal children.

Lucy shook her head to rid herself of the painful thoughts, and got up from her little desk. She walked over to the window, all the while denying that she was trying to spot him among the other children. She never saw him there either. She blamed it on her eyesight which was not nearly as strong as it had been.

"Where did you go?" she whispered.

"I told you I was meeting with Aries to get some clothes for the children," a voice said. "Did I take so long you thought I left?"

Lucy turned to Mirajane and smiled. _I am so glad Mira is here. _She frowned for a moment as she thought Mirajane would leave her, too, if she had the chance. Lucy shook her head furiously. "No, not at all," she responded to her question.

Mirajane gave her an odd look as she set her bundle on the floor. "Okay… What do you write about anyway?" she asked looking over at Lucy's papers.

"Nothing!" Lucy answered running over to gather her papers and put them out of sight of Mirajane's eyes. "Just stuff, you know."

Mirajane chuckled. "Okay, okay."

"Um… Mira… I know I ask you a lot but um…" Lucy mumbled.

Mirajane let out a pained sigh, and knelt down to look into Lucy's big brown eyes. "Lucy, Igneel and Natsu have left. I can only guess that maybe something urgent came up. Maybe Natsu had to be sent somewhere else for his training. I just do not know, little one."

Lucy sniffed. "But… but…he didn't even say goodbye!" she cried.

"I know, Lucy. I am sure Natsu had good reason." Mirajane pulled Lucy's crying figure into her arms.

* * *

_A few weeks later…_

"You wished to speak with me, mama?" Lucy said announcing her arrival.

Layla immediately put away her work, save for one very thick envelope. She stood up from her desk to embrace her daughter before settling herself and Lucy on the loveseat Layla had in her room.

"There is something that I would like to discuss with you, Lucy."

Lucy looked around the room nervously taking in her surroundings. She did not often go into her mother's private chambers so she was both excited and nervous.

"Yes, mama?"

"Lucy, how would you like to go to academy?"

"Academy?" Lucy asked confused.

Layla nodded. "It is one of the most respected academies in Fiore. In fact, it is one of the best in the word!" Layla studied Lucy noticing that she was not as excited as she had hoped. "I thought that you might like to venture out a bit," she tried.

Lucy was deep in thought. "To go to an academy, don't you have to be really gifted? I don't have any gifts."

Layla laughed softly. "Come now, you are probably the most knowledgeable person on this estate when it comes to herbs and flowers. You know so much!"

"I don't know that much."

"Well, you could learn, my love. You can learn all there is to know about every type of plant and learn how to use them for healing purposes."

Layla was slightly alarmed by Lucy's unexpected disinterest, but Layla was determined to set the plan into motion. She and Mirajane had worked tirelessly to work out everything as perfectly as possible; making all of the necessary arrangements, speaking to the contact at the academy, and of course, figuring out how to keep Jude out of it but interested enough to consent. Layla figured the plan would be successful when she received an anonymous note most likely from the queen regarding a few details of Layla's plan. Now, however, she was not so certain about the plan and began to have doubts.

"Healing…" Lucy mumbled with dissatisfaction dripping in her tone.

Layla smacked herself inwardly. "Actually, my star, there is something more to it."

"Something more to healing or plants? I can't say I have much interest in healing…"

"I understand, but, Lucy, I have found someone. After all this time, I have finally found someone who can make you better. You can be a normal girl."

Lucy's eyes began to fill with tears as her mother's words reminded her of Natsu's absence. "You don't think I'm normal?" she sniffed.

Layla gasped in horrified shock. "Of course you are normal! That's not how I meant it, honest."

Lucy knew what her mother meant but for some reason she still felt stung.

Layla then realized what her daughter had been thinking about. "The academy is in Magnolia City, but I am sure you figured that out."

"How could I possibly know that mother?" Lucy interrupted.

"Oh, didn't I say? It's called Magnolia Academy. I thought I mentioned it…"

That's when it hit her. "I _can't_ go!" Lucy shouted. If she left the estate to go to another city and Natsu came back to find her gone, what would he think? She might miss what little chance there was of seeing him again. She could not possibly leave.

_This is it_, Layla thought to herself. "Lucy, I know what you're thinking and I am so sorry about your friend. I know you might not like this, but you could start over in Magnolia. You could make _new_ friends and learn _new_ things. I think you would like it very much. And… you can be well again. I am certain that this healer can cure you, my love," Layla said gently.

Lucy was still crying softly, the thought of "new" friends not very comforting. She wanted her best friend back; besides, they would leave her just like he did. "Mama…"

"Lucy, I know. Believe me I know," Layla said hugging her tight. "At least go for the treatment, and if you do not like it there, we will bring you home. Fair?" Layla asked releasing Lucy.

"How long would I have to stay?" Lucy asked.

"I am not sure, just a season perhaps. It depends on how long it takes for the treatment to make you well again."

"What if I don't get better?"

"You will, I promise!" Layla reassured her. She didn't know why she was having such a hard time convincing her daughter. Her skills of persuasion were clearly lacking when it came to her daughter. Layla tried hard to think of something to say that would win Lucy over, but she could not of a thing. _I guess it's up to the true master of _"_persuasion," _she decided. _"Manipulative" might be a better word for her._

"Listen, why not take this envelope upstairs and talk about it with Mirajane. Then, tomorrow you can let me know of your decision. Deal?"

Lucy silently nodded, and took the envelope her mother offered. Before Layla could say anything more, Lucy had gotten up and walked out of the room.

Layla sank into the cushions and cried.

* * *

_Late March…_

"Oh!" Mirajane squealed, "I am so happy you decided to go to the academy, Lucy. It's going to be so much fun! The three of us together having an adventure!" she exclaimed.

Lucy rolled her eyes and laughed a little as Mirajane had expressed this sentiment several times during the three day trip to Magnolia. Even her younger brother, Elfman, seemed a little bothered by his sister's behavior.

"I know, I know," Lucy said. "I am actually getting kind of nervous." This was true. They were in a carriage, which was making its way up a steep hill to the gates of the Magnolia Academy. She was both excited and nervous about the start of her new life and the treatment she would be receiving. Most of all, however, she was deeply sad about leaving her home behind – about leaving Natsu behind.

"Don't worry, Lucy, if anyone gives you any trouble, you just let me know. I will protect you," Elman said seriously.

Lucy had to smile at Elfman's kindness. She had taken to him immediately and he had to taken to her just as fast. She thought that perhaps her mother had not been wrong and making new friends would be a good change for her.

"Thank you, Elfman," Lucy said sincerely.

"It's just a shame that we will all be in different classes. Basic classes are by age, and the skills' courses will be based on level. We have nothing in common there," Mirajane pouted.

"I am sure we will see each a lot, sister. I am glad that I get to be with you more often," Elfman said with love and respect to his older sister.

Mirajane smiled, secretly overwhelmed with joy to be with her brother _and_ Lucy all the time. She no longer had to divide her time.

Lucy thought of something. "Mira, what are you studying anyway?"

Mirajane blushed but her answer was interrupted, thankfully, by the coachman.

"Here we are, children, the entrance to Magnolia Academy. After a long journey, we have safely arrived at our destination." Lucy laughed to herself and wondered if the coachman was also growing tired of Mirajane's repetitive speech.

Lucy and Elfman practically fell out of their seats to take a look around, while Mirajane prepared to remove the few belongings they had brought with them. The other items were sent ahead of them so they would have a lighter load. Elfman admired the sight for just a moment then realized his sister was about to unload, and he immediately went by her side to help carry the heavy trunks. Mirajane was about to thank him when suddenly they heard voices, and one was very angry.

"What the hell do you think you're doing? You worthless, good for nothing –" yelled a voice.

"Forgive me, sir, it was an accident!" interrupted a frightened, muffled voice.

Lucy, Elfman and Mirajane looked up the road to see what the commotion was about. At the sight of it, Lucy boiled with anger. A well-dressed man, a wealthy noble, they guessed, was yelling at a man likely his servant, who was lying on the ground frightened. The nobleman raised his hand and slapped the man hard across his face. The man curled up into a ball, tears in his eyes and an angry red mark on his left cheek.

"I should you have arrested, you scum. You have any idea how much these products cost? I ought to have you pay for the damages, I should." The man reached a hand to his side to pull out a whip he had attached to his belt. "Perhaps a good whipping will help you learn your lesson."

"No, please, sir, I am terribly sorry. Please, forgive me, sir."

"How dare you! Don't address me you filthy pig," the man said taking his whip and striking the man. "What? You think are worthy of speaking to me?" he yelled angrily striking him again.

Lucy watched the scene with her anger rising, her cheeks burned with hatred for this cruel man and tears of rage burned at her eyes.

"Please, sir…" the man weakly tried again.

"You filthy fool! What did I say!" he raised his whip up high into the air and struck the man with such force to emphasize each of his words, "Pig – don't – you—dare— "; each pause was a strike against the man's skin.

"Stop!" a small voice said with fury.

The man paused before his last strike to search for the source of the voice. He spotted Lucy trembling in anger and gave her a dark smile. He turned his attention back to the beaten man and raised his whip again to strike him.

Lucy sprinted towards him and caught the whip midway with her bare hands and skillfully twisted it around her hands and tugged, effectively releasing the whip from the man's hands. She kept running a little past him until she was a few feet away. "I said no! How dare _you_ strike this innocent man!" she shouted at him.

The man laughed a loud cruel laugh that came from deep within him. He stopped and stared at Lucy again. "Keep out of this, little girl. You'll end up hurting yourself," he warned.

The man pulled a knife from his pocket, and turned once more to the man, whose skin was heavily bruised, angry red, black and blue marks forming on his body through his torn clothing. He made to slice at the man, but Lucy expertly caught his hand with the whip causing the knife to fall and slice the man's leg.

"Leave him alone or you will end up hurting yourself." Lucy noted the blood starting to protrude from the man's injury. "Oh, I think you already did."

The man grimaced angrily and grabbed onto his injured leg. "Why you little…" he snarled at her. "Get her!" he yelled. Out of his own carriage, two bodyguards came out and walked slowly towards the girl, disinterested in the situation.

"Oh!" Lucy gasped and tried to think of what to do.

"Lucy, no!" Elfman and Mirajane yelled, too astounded to react quickly enough.

Suddenly a shadow landed in front of Lucy.

"Oh ho! You would pick on an innocent and defenseless young girl?"

The two men stopped and looked at each other. "She's got a whip," one of them said stupidly. They shrugged and continued making their way towards the pair.

The figure in front of Lucy laughed at their shamelessness. "Two against one?"

"There's two of you now."

The figure whipped out a pair of dual blades out of nowhere as soon as the bodyguards were within range and ran through them making a sweeping pass at them with the swords. The two looked surprised at her speed before noticing that their pants had fallen to the floor.

"I was talking about me," the mysterious stranger said.

Lucy looked at her savior with amazement. It was a gorgeous girl with thick, dark red hair tied back into ponytail that hung halfway down her back. Her eyes seemed to dance with the excitement of the swift encounter. She was slim with peach skin and seemed to be about Lucy's age.

"Are you okay?" the girl asked.

Lucy nodded.

"Argh! Don't just stand there you idiots, do something!" the noble said.

The guards quickly picked up their pants and split up, one going for Lucy and the other going for the red haired girl.

"You have no chance," the girl said calmly. "I will not harm you, if you surrender now." The man made no moves to stop, his face just showed his irritation at being shown up by a young girl. "You made the choice," the girl said almost laughingly, "don't forget it."

Lucy watched for a moment as the girl prepared to fight with her opponent who had pulled out a pair of daggers to fight her blades. Then she remembered she had her own problem. She glanced at the beaten up man and found her strength again. She readied the whip and made to strike at the man, who easily dodged her attack. Annoyed Lucy tried again, this time aiming for his ankle, and she caused the man to stumble slightly and fall to one knee. She smiled at him.

Elfman was finally brought out of his stupor as he watched his new friend fighting a man more than twice her size. He dropped the trunks onto the ground and ran quickly towards Lucy, who was carefully avoiding her attacker with her whip and backward steps, and her opponent.

She didn't know how, but at some point, the whip Lucy held had been cut up and she was left without a weapon. Suddenly, she saw the man being grabbed by Elfman who punched him squarely in the jaw.

"You would hurt a woman!" he yelled. "You are not a man!"

The pair fought fist to dagger and Lucy slipped away out of harm. She started to make her way to the man she had been trying to protect, only to be met with the cruel man who had started this whole thing.

"I've got you know, you little brat!"

Lucy stared at the man wide eyed, unsure of what to do. The man picked up his knife and dragged himself over to Lucy. Lucy was terrified, her courage and her strength gone.

"Lucy!" Mirajane yelled. She ran faster than Lucy's eyes could keep up, and did a spin kick right to the back of the man's head.

The man fell forward but quickly recovered, his anger driving him. A hard punch knocked the wind out of him and the man clutched his stomach before sinking to the ground.

"You… you dare hurt my Lucy!" a voice growled angrily.

"Natsu!" Lucy gasped in shock, certain that the strawberry colored hair could only belong to one person, before fainting to the ground.

"Lucy!" Natsu shouted seeing her fall.

"Okay, I think that's enough now," a deep voice boomed.

"Agreed," came the voice of the red haired girl and Elfman who had finally managed to subdue their opponents. The girl had been having too much fun then noticed Lucy in trouble and ended the fight. Elfman's opponent simply refused to be knocked down until Elfman did just that.

"Oh! Gildarts! Thank goodness you're here!"

"Mirajane, what happened here?"

She frowned, "I am not sure, actually."

Gildarts coaxed the story out of the nobleman, and it turned out he was just as big a jerk as they had all suspected. The noble, whose real occupation was that of a merchant, was riding in his carriage making his way to a side entrance to trade and deliver his goods to the Academy. The man, who turned out to be a worker of the academy and former servant of the red haired girl, had accidentally crashed into the other man's carriage with a large cart of supplies whose wheel had popped off. When the girl realized who the man was, she punched the man in the face and Natsu swung around at the same time to land a punch of his own when Lucy did not wake up right away.

"You had no right to attack this innocent man," Gildarts said ignoring the children's behavior. "You will have to beg this man's forgiveness."

"Me? Apologize to such scum! Never!"

The girl made to punch at him, but Gildarts stopped her. She lowered her fist and decided to speak instead. "Who did you say you were?"

The man, who sat in a crumpled heap with swollen cheeks and a black eye, mustered what little pride he had left and said, "I am the Duke of Everlue. I am sure you have heard of me."

The red haired girl smirked. "I see. I am Erza, the only daughter of the House of Scarlet."

Everyone save for Gildarts and Mirajane stared at her in shock. Who had not heard of the formidable, respectable house of Scarlet? The man suddenly cowered in fear.

"Did you say you are the daughter of the Dark Knight and the White Knight Scarlet?"

"Ah, so you know my name. This man that you have decided is no better than swine and deserving of your cruelty, is a former servant of my family. In fact, he used to be _my _personal servant. I feel that I should inform you now that you have just made a great enemy of myself and my family."

Gildarts just shook his head at the girl's bravado not unlike the bold commanding presence of her mother.

"Okay, Erza I think –"

"What's going on here?"

Everyone turned to the source of the voice, which had an elderly tone to it but was deep and powerful.

"Ah, Makarov. It's about time you showed up."

"Humph, I've been watching you all," he grumbled.

"You were watching and you didn't interfere?" Gildarts asked in disbelief. He should have known. "Guess you were bored with the lack of action," he grumbled.

"Headmaster, this merchant beat an innocent man without asking any information. We should get him to the nurse. He tried to hurt an innocent girl as well, the blonde there with that boy."

Makarov surveyed the group for a moment. He closed his eyes, "The term has not even officially started and my students are already causing trouble for me."

"Hmm, seems like another one of those years, Makarov," Gildarts chuckled.

"Mirajane, Elfman, leave your items here. I will send someone to pick them up. Gildarts, same to you and escort the merchant and his friends there to my office; I will be there shortly. Natsu, Erza, you two go with Mirajane and Elfman to take Lucy and Ben to the infirmary. Porlyusica should be there. We will all meet first thing in the morning for a little talk, understood?"

"How did you know their names?" asked Mirajane softly.

"Understood?" he said again.

"Yes!" the group said and set off about their tasks.

* * *

**_**A/N: _**_Is it pretty obvious what the next chapter will be? Yes, it is most mostly fluff but there will be some plot development, at least I think so anyway. There will definitely be more development on Lucy's part. My papa in law is coming to visit this week but hopefully he and my hubby will be out so I can get the next chapter out for you guys. Only two more chapter remain for part one, so bear with me! I hope I am not pushing your patience too much and I really appreciate those who choose to read my story! In the next chapter we meet some more Fairy Tail members and gain some slight insight into what Mavis is up to. _

**_Thank you!_**


	6. The Calm

**_**A/N: hey all :) this was probably the hardest chapter that i had to write. i must have erased it and started it over fresh about three or four times; i spent roughly 6 days on this chapter. sthis is the most subtly important chapter in all of part one so i probably tried too hard and i was trying to squeeze quite a bit of plot in here. honestly i want to spend a bunch more time on this but i want to make more progress before classes start up again. thanks as always to those who continue to follow and to those who take the time to read my story._**

* * *

**Book One: Lucy's Awakening**

**CHAPTER 6: The Calm**

_Papa, please, let him go!_

_How could you ask that of me after all that this monster has done?_

_I can fix this; I can save this world! Please, papa, let me make it right!_

_No, I have waited too long as it is. I must end this now…_

_Papa…papa…NO!_

A great blinding flash of light and then…

"Lucy!" three voices chorused with relief.

Lucy awoke with a sudden start unsure of her surroundings; her breathing was heavy as the feelings in her dreams were still with her. She sensed a welcoming warmth around her and realized that Mirajane was hugging her close. Lucy relaxed into the familiar and loving embrace as she tried to calm herself. She took in the large white painted, plain room with two rows of beds with a small, yellow plaid curtained window between every other bed; she also noticed the abundance of flowers and herbs resting either in large pots resting on the wooden floor or in small pots resting on small wooden side tables. She peaked up at a window and noticed that the sun was no longer in the sky as it had been when she arrived and wondered how long she had been asleep. Suddenly, she pushed Mirajane away as memories came rushing towards her.

"Mira! What happened to the man? Is he hurt?" Lucy asked in a rush.

Mirajane smiled calmly at her and gently petting her head explained, "The man is fine, Lucy. He is a little beaten but he will recover; someone came to take him where he could receive better care."

Lucy brows furrowed at this news with apparent discomfort. "By whom? How are you so certain he is under good care, Mira?"

The sound of a slight cough brought Lucy's attention around to a red-haired girl sitting on a chair to Lucy's right. Lucy studied her and frowned, not quite recalling the identity of the person, which the girl seemed to understand.

"You may not recall me since we met during the heat of battle. My name is Erza; I assisted you during your battle. I can personally assure the care and safety of Ben, the man you saved, as my people have seen to him."

Lucy relaxed her features but only slightly as she was _still_ not reassured. "While I am sure you are a good person since you helped me, how do I know I can trust you?"

"Ben used to be a personal servant of mine. He was a formidable swordsman in his youth, but due to a tragic incident he lay down his swords at an early age. I am not certain how he came to serve my family, as it is not my business, but during his time with us he has taught me patience and elegance in the ways of weaponry, as well as the grace and compassion needed of a warrior. He is very special to me, Lucy." Erza said all of this with a very serious and somewhat grave look on her face. It was as if she blamed herself for the entire occurrence although she had done nothing wrong.

"Lucy," Mirajane said softly with a hint of chiding that only Lucy would catch, "Erza is the daughter of the House of Scarlet, she is most trustworthy. You recall the Dark Knight and the White Knight from the stories, right?"

Lucy looked over to Mirajane with confusion but catching her pointed look feigned recognition of these titles. Later, after some deep thought, Lucy would recall these two heroes, and although certain it had been from no story, she had no idea from where she had heard the names.

"Of course! My sincerest apologies for questioning you in such a rude manner and for not recognizing your identity immediately," Lucy apologized with a slight bowing of her head.

Erza was slightly overwhelmed with the, in her opinion, overly formal apology offered by this stranger. Erza nodded and said in acceptance, "There is no need for apology. I should thank you for helping him."

Lucy nodded at her and gave a soft smile before asking another question that had been pestering her. "Who was that nobleman anyway? What right did he have to hurt that pea— I mean Ben."

Mirajane responded, "It turns out he is a merchant, a very wealthy and prominent one at that. He is the Duke of Everlue."

Lucy fished around in her memory to see if she could find that name somewhere. She did recall reading her father's paperwork one day from her window when he was leaving for a trip; he had been referring to a list of people that he had to visit during his journey and she vaguely remembered seeing that name on the list. "A merchant… I know of someone who will certainly help in the conviction and punishment of this man. My pa—" Lucy paused, having caught herself barely in time from revealing her true identity. Erza gave her a look at the pause, but Lucy continued. "My patron is also a merchant and I am certain he would be most interested."

"Oh? Who is that?" Erza inquired in surprise.

"Jude Heartfilia?" Lucy answered with some uncertainty. She had no idea of her father's exact position and she was worried that she had named some insignificant person. She hoped the wealth exuded by her family's estate was an indication of her family's status.

"Oh!" Erza exclaimed. "Jude Heartfilia? You mean, the leader of the merchant and trade guilds? Why, he serves the Queen of Fiore directly on her council. I had no idea you were all from such a respected House," Erza practically gushed in excitement. "I am so honored! Please, forgive me! No wonder you speak so well for such a young person!"

Lucy was a little surprised by Erza's reaction and was greatly relieved that her family was as prominent as she hoped. _My family serves the queen? I had no idea!_ Lucy thought to herself. Mirajane was a little startled herself for even she did not know that the family serviced the queen, but she was aware of Jude's prominent status in the mercantile world.

"What do you mean about my speech?" Lucy asked Erza.

"Your tone is very formal and, almost regal even, more that of a noble woman than that of a peasant child; but now that I know who your master is, it make sense that such a man would accept no less from his servants." Lucy grimaced having completely forgotten her new identity as Mirajane's cousin, a peasant not a girl of prominence. She was unaware of how to speak to others and thankfully Erza had just washed away any need to falter or worry about her speech. "You know," Erza continued, "I had wondered why you would stop to help someone like him."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you exhibited great skill during the battle for someone of your age and small size and your dress seems highly made, so I assumed you were someone like me. Many people of our status do not help those below them, especially if it appears that a noble is simply reprimanding his servant. It would be considered a rather trivial matter."

Lucy grabbed Erza's hand that she had just rested on the bed. "A person in need is no trivial matter. Status means little in my book," Lucy said with serious ferocity.

Mirajane was about to intervene when the banging sound of a door that was being forcefully pushed open rang in her ears. Mirajane turned around in surprise and Erza screamed in pain and fought her way out of Lucy's grasp and fell from her chair to the floor.

"You two get out of her now! Go find Makarov immediately!" Porlyusica ordered.

"But—"Mirajane began to refuse the order with confusion, as did Erza.

A shrill wail pierced through the air which prompted Mirajane and Erza to cover their ears in vain as they searched for the source; once they saw that it was coming from Lucy's tiny form, their eyes widened in shock and disbelief before they quickly ran out of the room to find the headmaster, closing the door behind them.

"What is happening?" Makarov shouted over the noise. He had _popped!_ into the room as soon as the two girls left and took a battle stance in preparation for any necessary actions.

"If I knew, I would not have called you. I am trying to cast a shield around the room but I can barely form it without knowing what I am trying to keep in. It almost feels as if some other force is inhibiting the formation…"

"Perhaps the wards we already have in place will help prevent—"

He stopped at the sound of a dark and sinister laugh. Porlyusica and Makarov, who had had their eyes closed as they tried to assess the situation, quickly shot open their eyes to focus on Lucy. Her small figure was hunched over and her face was twisted with a dark, sinister look which did not fit her frail but friendly features. Her mouth was formed into an evil smile which emitted a low wicked chortle. Her skin was extremely pale and radiated a soft glow; her hair was now the color of a dull ashen honey; her dead eyes were empty yet they were glowing a very soft tan. Clearly, this was not Lucy Heartfilia.

"Well, I was wondering how serious the little princess was about this but…." the dead eyes focused in on Porlyusica, "working with the likes of you, she must be quite serious." Again, the wicked laugh resounded in the air.

"State your purpose!" Makarov demanded.

The dead eyes zeroed in on Makarov and for a moment it seemed as if no response would be heard. "My, my…it's been awhile hasn't it?"

"Not long enough," Makarov retorted. "What do you want?" He made a slice with his hand in the air sending a wave of energy towards Lucy.

Lucy's arm shot out straight forward, reflecting the attack and she shook her head at the spell. "Relax, I am not here to fight…not yet!" The empty, dead eyes began to glow brighter and the smile grew even darker. "I sensed this one's energy; I thought this was the form Mavis was hiding in, but I am mistaken. She's been hiding from me, silly girl. So, deliver a message for me to her…"

Suddenly, amid a thunderous boom and pure white sparkling mist, three figures appeared. The two tall figures on either side wore long dark cloaks to conceal their form, but one could make out the glowing light of their eyes. They remained still in a very relaxed position standing an arm's length from the smaller figure in the center. The one in the center wore a long pink dress that fit snugly on the small, slim figure before slightly flaring out into a loose skirt; her long, gleaming golden tresses were flowing wildly and her luminescent glittering skin shone brightly even in the well lit room. Her eyes were burning so brilliantly that they were a fierce fiery white.

"Why not deliver the message yourself?" a childish but very powerful voice demanded.

Another sinister laugh rang softly in the now quiet room. "Mavis! I am surprised that you would show yourself before me! I thought you would continue to cower away and hide in your little hole." Lucy's figure paused and then her face lit up in realization. "You favor this one! Humans are such weak pathetic creatures; did you heal this one? She shares your essence, weak little thing though she is, Mavis, for someone like you to take notice."

Mavis's face flickered for a moment in shocked horror, not at the voice's insinuations but rather it was because the person's identity was not the one she had expected to confront. It was too quick for anyone else to notice, and she refused to let her fear show to anyone. "What is it that you want?"

"Come now, Mavis, it has been so long since we have seen each other. Show a little love, won't you?" the voice sneered.

In response, Mavis began to glow impossibly brighter seemingly in preparation for an attack. "Speak now, before you lose your chance."

"You bluff. You would not hurt one you favor. It is still her disgustingly pathetic human self; but I am sure you knew that. Run around and hide while you can, dear one. Now that I know you are in fact _here_, I can take further action. We _will_ play together, Mavis, not now but quite soon. Unless…"

"I will not give in to you!" Mavis yelled shooting a beam of yellow light at Lucy's figure.

"Mavis!" Makarov yelled. "What are you doing?"

Lucy's frail figure collapsed onto the bed, but not before one last evil word came from her mouth: _DEATH_.

Mavis quietly settled herself, gradually returning to normal before even bothering to think of a response. Apparently, Makarov did not need one; he moved on quickly but not before Porlyusica beat him to it.

"Mavis, this event changes your story. What's going on?"

Mavis turned away in shame. "I do not know."

"Your kind has a tendency towards mischief. Is this how little you care?" Porlyusica accused.

Mavis turned around in fury. "I said I do not know! I assure you, I am surprised as you are. That person… He deflected me yet he said he did not know if I was here. I went to the estate first feeling the burst of energy there, but then I felt the shock of a spell and I knew that I was misled. I sent my companions here immediately ahead of me as I made sure it was safe. They should be about finished with their defenses outside. Of course, these two are here to protect me. " Mavis relaxed a little as the events began to settle in her mind. "I do not want to think of what would have happened if I was even a moment later than I already was, Porlyusica. Believe me!"

The hermit healer made a _humph!_ in response and began to make her way over to Lucy to administer necessary healing. While Mavis had been speaking, the companions she spoke of had all appeared in the room silently one by one, only settling after quickly assessing the situation.

"It is true. We were all in a meeting to discuss certain matters, when we all felt the sudden energy wave. This person must have incredible powers to misguide even us," aided one of the companions.

A softer female voice added, "You should have seen them both when they realized the error."

"Before I forget, we have already altered and taken care of people's memories of today. The students and everyone in the city are sound asleep. It will be as if this never happened. It is a little early, but it will help to ensure the effectiveness of the alteration. No one was harmed." A female companion wearing dark blue backslapped the man in red over the head for interrupting the flow of the conversation and silently communicated with him that he would pay for it later. Makarov was relieved at the news and Mavis acted as if he had not spoken.

"There was only a very slight attack I think to blind the people there and to keep them there. It took time to get out," came yet another voice.

"If the person knew to block the estate, then why come here? I find it hard to believe that he "sensed" Mavis's presence here. There must be something more," Makarov queried aloud.

"It was drawn by the emotion and power this girl emanated earlier. Time was taken to ensure an in and out, but I do not think it was a lie that no other harm would be committed. If anything, once he took over her, he probably realized that he could not kill her." Porlyusica said all of this very calmly and in a very matter-of-fact manner, unmoved by anything else that was being said by the others. She continued to pass her hands over Lucy who was glowing slightly per Porlyusica's care. "Do you always travel with such a large group, Mavis?" she asked in a pointed but teasing manner.

Mavis stuck out her tongue in response.

"The energy we all felt was very strong. We would not leave the Queen's side," said one of the more serious companions evidently missing the joke.

"Of course, this means I must assign someone here after all," Mavis said.

"You mean other than your little spy Lyra?" Porlyusica pointed out.

Mavis childishly stomped her foot and argued, "I have to keep an eye on her somehow."

"You and your games," Porlyusica accused. "There is no need for extra people here. It would be safer to not alter any plans. Besides, he said he would not be doing anything anytime soon."

"You believed him?" she cried in disbelief.

Porlyusica made no response, so Makarov continued the discussion. "I think that we are safe for now. Also, we can safely assume that the only reason why he was even able to take over her that way is because we began the healing process. We cannot remove that magic."

Mavis was slightly surprised by his assertion as she had not thought of this herself. She was disturbed that she would be breaking her promise to both Layla and Natsu. In her new life, Mavis simply could not accept this. She noticed that everyone, her companions, Makarov, and even Porlyusica were deep in thought about this new problem. She felt touched but only for a moment because she could not allow herself to have such feelings.

"I suppose," one of the companions began, "we could remove the magic and contain it in something else. It would not change the nature of it but…"

"Transfer the magic?" Makarov said playing around with the idea. "A very dangerous idea... A powerful object of some sort would be best with a few other spells to keep it contained yet still effective towards Lucy and Lucy only."

"She could never remove it, or she would die in a short amount of time if not immediately," Porlyusica added in her usual serious tone.

"Jewelry, then? Girls, even young ones, like jewelry." Makarov suggested thoughtfully.

"Young ones lose everything," Porlyusica chided.

Everyone was quiet as they tried to think of a suitable solution. Transferring the magic or rather its essence would be the best idea as Lucy could be healed but the part of the spell that protected her would still be active. Mavis was annoyed that she had not offered any opinion and was feeling rather small. _I still have to mend my sweet granddaughter's broken heart; her emotions simply cannot bounce around that way. I would have thought Igneel's son to be much stronger, but he is just a child I suppose. Still, he should not have been so easily scared off; what a coward! _Her face then lit up with mischief and excitement as she thought of a way to knock out two birds with one stone.

"Jewelry is the best idea, Makarov. We can also fix the other issue caused by Igneel's son." At this, her companions silently snorted for they knew Mavis was ignoring the guilt of her actions. She sent a slight spark on all of them as she felt them laughing at her. "I propose that Igneel's boy make a bracelet for her…"

"A bracelet is not possible, my Queen," said one of the female companions. "If it cannot be removed, it would be difficult for obvious reasons."

"Yes, of course," Mavis inwardly slapped herself for her error and made a note to herself to punish the companion who made her appear so foolish. "A necklace will be made by the boy for Lucy. He can make the chain and Igneel will use his own magic to make the pendant. All of us will work together to ensure the absolute quality of the charm before allowing it to be given to the boy."

"Mavis, that could take some time, don't you think?" Makarov spoke softly, slightly afraid that Mavis would also attack him for speaking in slight opposition.

"The timing will be perfect. She should be safe for the time being and the curse will not bring her further harm or interfere with her days. I can probably cast a small charm to help Lucy improve a little so that she can comfortably live her life here in Magnolia. It should take perhaps two months or so, which makes the timing of little issue. The boy needs a little while more to finish his training and the perfect timing for this event to take place would be closer to Lucy's birthday. A very romantic idea, don't you think? It will have been months since the pair was separated; the moment and the gift must be absolutely perfect and most sincere. A birthday reunion in the season of summer will be an excellent setting; preferably, one in the evening so that the stars may witness and bless them."

Of course, taking immediate action leaving little room for error or interference would be the best option, but no one wanted to argue with Mavis or her plans. Porlyusica would wait until later to put in her personal snub, but in the mean time she remained disinterested in the Queen's affairs.

"Mavis, I thought you liked my son?" said Igneel who had suddenly appeared out of nowhere.

Mavis was not surprised by his appearance as she had been calling to him silently. Everyone else, however, save for Porlyusica who was simply annoyed at yet another body popping up in her space, was incredibly surprised at the arrival of the old man.

"Igneel, it's about time you showed up. That boy of yours, where is he?"

"He is safely resting. I think he felt this occurrence slightly in his sleep. It's why I am here."

Mavis perked up and actually clapped her hands in delight. "Already they have such a strong connection! You will help me make the charm won't you? If we take it a step further, it can be a most useful item for later."

"Yeah….I guess," the old man grumbled annoyed that she was right and that he actually did care about the well-being of the boy.

"Excellent! Now, before I take my leave, there are other pressing matters to discuss!" Mavis declared to everyone in the room feeling much better about the situation; she had asserted herself and put herself in control.

Porlyusica could not take it anymore as yet another small group of people appeared in the room. "Get out!" she screamed.

Mavis giggled with utter joy at the hermit's irritation but obligingly moved the group to another part of the Academy. Before effortlessly transporting everyone, she tossed one last loving look at her granddaughter feeling that it may be her last chance and cast a silent spell on her.

* * *

_One week later…_

Lucy sat up in her bed and stretched her arms above her. Her first week in Magnolia had been most eventful, although she could not remember much about the first day. She had received a letter expressing great thanks for her assistance in helping Ben, as well as a letter from home that her mother was very proud of her and had personally seen to handling the merchant. Lucy felt much more relived now that her mother was taking care of it, and was excited to become the friend of a family as prominent as her own. She still felt guilty for lying but she had a feeling that Erza would understand when the time came to reveal the truth.

Lucy was glad to make a new friend, a girl at that, to help her forget the pain she had left behind at home. The two had discovered that not only would they be sharing a room together but they would also have a few classes together, although Erza was two years older than her but Erza claimed that academics was not her strong point. Together they went to the bookstore and other shops to purchase school supplies, as well as new clothing before the new term started. Erza also took the time to show Lucy around Magnolia, with which Lucy quickly fell in love particularly the river that ran through the town. Lucy noted that Erza and Mirajane did not appear to like the other's company but she never questioned it and simply divided her time between her new and old friends. Elfman was still very busy training so he did not have too much free time to spend with the girls, but he gladly prepared a meal for them at the end of the day.

Lucy was truly happy and had very high hopes for the start of her new life. Still, in her heart and too close to the front of her mind, she could not help but think of him. At night, under the light of the moon, she began keeping a notebook where she wrote short notes to him and kept it hidden inside of her trunk that contained the other notebooks filled with her writings. Every night before going to bed, she prayed for his safety and wished for his return.

* * *

_The first day of school…_

Everyone stared at the instructor with captivated faces. It was the first day of school and Lucy's had been going pretty well as she easily fit into Erza's already established group of friends. She had expected to begin her specialty courses on the first day but apparently that did not begin until the second week of school to allow for adjustment and club activities during the first week. Lucy and Erza were currently in their last class of the day, Music.

The instructor was playing a large harp with a dark blue wooden body and golden silk strings. All of the students were first struck by her beauty; the girls loved her beautiful waist length, curly strawberry-blonde hair and the boys—well they were boys and the instructor was a cute girl. She wore a simple light blue cotton dress that fell just above her small cream-colored ankles and wore plain black slippers. Instead of speaking to introduce herself, the woman had proceeded to play the harp and after some time she began to sing. Later, the students would discuss the song and each one would claim to have heard different lyrics. Both Erza and Lucy heard a song about new beginnings and friendships and the pair had held hands while tears silently fell from their eyes.

The woman played the final notes of the song, and paused for a moment before promptly playing a few soft notes as she spoke in a light singsong voice. "Thank you all for listening. It is how I say 'welcome' and 'hello'. This season we will explore the history of the music of Fiore, and perhaps cultivate your musical talents. I will sing for you once a month, no more, no less." The woman stopped playing and delicately rose from her seat. She bowed slightly at the waist and said, "My name is Ms. Rira. I hope you enjoyed your first day!" She straightened her posture and smiled brightly at the students, who were still under the enchantment of the song.

Then, all of the students got up from their seats and clapped very loudly, shouting various sentiments about the song and about Rira. Rira blushed at their praise and enjoyed the sounds for a few minutes before insisting that they leave to enjoy the rest of their day.

"Wow! That was amazing, wasn't it Erza?" Lucy gushed.

"Yes, it was a very beautiful song. Didn't you feel like she was speaking directly to us?"

"I did! It's too bad we only have music in the spring. It seems like an amazing class."

"Hey, Lucy, Erza! Come join us for some dessert," shouted a girl from down the hall.

Erza perked up and her cheeks reddened at the thought of eating a delicious treat from the school's bakery. Lucy chuckled to herself and pulled Erza towards the group of girls so they could make their way to the treats. At the bakery, the five girls decided to share a small chocolate cake after Lucy strongly objected to the strawberry cake.

"Lucy," said the girl who had called to them, "you never told us what you are studying!"

Lucy blushed as she was somewhat embarrassed about her specialty. "I am studying herbs; in particular their healing properties," she whispered.

The girls paused with their forks halfway to their mouths and stared at Lucy as if she had grown two heads. Lucy blushed even more profusely and waited for the jokes to come. They never did.

"Wow!"

"That's amazing!"

Lucy looked up in shock at this praise. "It is?" she asked uncertain.

"Porlyusica is almost impossible to please. I hear she is very picky about who she accepts into her program. Was the exam hard?"

Lucy studied the girl called Levy wondering if she was teasing her somehow. "No, I was sent a text with some pictures and I had to fill in some information. It was pretty simple."

One of the other girls shot up from her seat and banged her hands on the table causing everyone around them to look at their table. "You filled out Porlyusica's entire text on herbs?" she shouted.

"Evergreen…calm down, please. Everyone is looking at us," Levy urged.

Evergreen took her seat and excused herself for drawing attention. Everyone was still staring at their table but their eyes were focused on Lucy, who was now very uncomfortable.

"You never cease to amaze me, Lucy," Erza spoke with a mouthful of cake. "You are skilled in combat and an expert with herbs."

Around them people were mumbling with excitement at Erza's pronouncement. A few were pointing at Lucy and others made their way to the table to listen in to the conversation.

Lucy wished she could disappear at that moment. "I am neither of those."

"You fought off those men brilliantly!" Erza argued.

"No one has fully completed the Green Book," put in Levy.

"I heard that you are the first to both fully and _correctly_ complete it," chimed in Evergreen.

"Juvia does not sense the aura of a healer on you, but your scent is overwhelmingly botanical. You are small but Juvia saw you fighting those men; your nimble movements were the ones of a skilled fighter. Yes," she nodded in confirmation, "Juvia acknowledges your expertise in healing and combat."

Lucy's skin was burning from embarrassment. _They talk as if I fought them on my own! What is wrong with these people?_

"Oh!" one of the members crowd shouted. "She's the one who fought off those thugs who were trying to hurt that old guy."

"Our Scarlet knight said that girl is as good as her!" At this, Erza glowed with pride and Lucy's embarrassment faded into disbelief.

"She's the first to match Porlyusica!" another voice shouted.

"Juvia just dubbed her elite!" a group of three declared.

Shouts of recognition and praise rang through the air as the girls sitting with Lucy nodded in encouragement. Every word simply amazed Lucy as it became more and more twisted. After a few moments, she let it go and began to smile and did her best to accept the ridiculous spectacle. As all of this was happening, Makarov was listening in horror to the words the students were shouting. He now realized the company that Lucy was keeping and had a pretty good idea who else the girl would quickly befriend and had wild fantasies about the troubles that would occur with the arrival of his new student. Gildarts watched on with pleasure until he saw a girl named Cana make her way over and utter the words:

"Lucy, my cards revealed that you and I are going to be great friends! You have to introduce to me to all of the boys you know!"

Gildarts fainted on the spot.

* * *

_Later that evening…_

"Lucy, do you think you will join any clubs?" Erza inquired.

Lucy took a moment to consider her response. It was fairly late in the evening as Erza had went to train on her own, while Lucy spent time with Mirajane whose room was on the floor above hers. Lucy was still surprised that her parents had not arranged for the two of them to share a room together, but Mirajane had explained that they really wanted Lucy to have a new life. Now, Lucy and Erza were lying down in bed on their sides huddled beneath their covers talking about nothing in particular. Lucy was slightly surprised by Erza's question but she should have expected it; as much as Lucy did want to join a club she was not sure if she could handle it in her still fragile state.

"Well, you know I think I will need time to adjust to the school. It is only my first year and all."

Erza shot up in her bed and said excitedly, "Oh! I know the perfect club for you to join—mine!"

Lucy made a face as she was still not quite used to the strange personalities of Magnolia Academy. "No, Erza…"

"Your skills will become rusty if you don't practice a lot," Erza lectured as if Lucy had not spoken, "Is the whip your specialty? I can use any weapon but I have never used that one before. I am sure Gildarts will know how!"

"Really, Erza, I have no idea how to fight," Lucy argued. She remembered the few skills that Natsu had taught her but she refused to think of anything to do with him.

"Hand to hand combat is the most important, of course. We could use someone of your expertise."

Lucy felt that there was no point in trying to argue with the girl but still she tried again. "Listen, Erza, I don't know—"

"Okay!" Erza gushed with excitement. "It's decided! Tomorrow I introduce you to my circle."

Lucy had a bad feeling about this.

* * *

_The following day..._

"Hey! Look, Scarlet's finally decided to join us."

"Who is that with her?"

"Isn't that the one that fought off that huge gang of bandits?"

"Yeah, yeah, I remember now; she fought off like ten thugs before defeating their leader."

"Wow!"

Thankfully, Lucy could not hear any of this chatter as Erza had been talking nonstop since their last class ended and they made their way over to a courtyard. The area was larger than Lucy had expected with a variety of weapons everywhere and tables with drinks and snacks; Lucy wondered where the protective gear was hiding.

"Yo! Erza, who's your friend?" called a slender boy with spiky jet black hair and serious dark blue eyes.

"Gray, you idiot, that's the girl who beat up those pirates in town!" called another boy with short green hair. "Pay attention!"

"Oh? I thought it was ninja assassins or something," Gray responded seriously.

Lucy was about to correct this absurdity when Erza corrected them herself. "Gray, Freed, I was there myself. I can assure you that it was a former knight of the Queen's and she fought only about ten or twenty of the man's bodyguards who happened to be trained killers."

Lucy just stood there with her mouth open dumbfounded at how her encounter became more and more exaggerated. She half listened to the "oohs" and "aahs" of the other club members when suddenly a shadow appeared over her.

"She seems kind of small to fight off twenty ninja pirates. You're making it up, girlie." The voice belonged to a seemingly much older boy with loose spiky blond hair that was blowing in a sudden gust of wind.

"Laxus!" called a voice a little too sweetly. "Remember me?"

Everyone looked behind Laxus to see Mirajane standing directly behind him. _Where did she come from?_ was everyone's shared thought. In response to Mirajane's question, Laxus stared her down for a moment before grunting and walking away.

"Mira!" Lucy shouted with excitement. "What are you doing here?" Lucy noted Mirajane's appearance with some surprise for she wore fitted shorts and a loose tee that slightly revealed her belly button when she moved.

The other boys cringed at Lucy's friendly and familiar tone with the girl. They began whispering amongst themselves:

"Hey…"

"Isn't that Sitri?"

"You mean, the Summer Demon?"

"Lucy's greeting her…"

"They must be friends, right?"

"If they are, the stories must be fake!"

"Yeah, it was probably more like a hundred guys!"

And on and on it went as the boys continued their wild fantasies.

"Lucy! I heard you were joining Magnolia's Spars, I decided that I would join, too. My brother will probably join as well."

"'Spars is an interesting name for a club," Lucy commented.

"The girls didn't like Fight Club even though that's what we do," Laxus said.

"We do not 'fight', we practice our skills. That's called 'sparring', Laxus," corrected Erza.

"Are we going to start or what?" Laxus asked.

"Gildarts and Rob aren't here yet," answered Gray.

"We don't need that old man," a different boy said.

"Hey! That old man is my father," Cana said angrily while punching him in the face.

"Why you—" the boy began getting ready to attack back. Before he could do or say anything, a large man with a grave expression had lifted him up off his feet and tossed him way off to the side into the bushes.

"He is no longer welcome here!" Gildarts declared.

"Daddy!" Cana squealed running into his open arms.

"So, we have two new recruits. This here is Lucy and Mirajane; Lucy you may recall as the one who beat up those assassins…"

"See, I told you so," Gray whispered nudging Freed.

Lucy cringed._ Even the teachers encourage this!_

"…and Mirajane some of you may remember from the open summer training offered here at the Academy," Gildarts continued.

This caught Lucy by surprise as she had no idea that Mirajane had ever left the estate, let alone to go off fighting. Lucy continued to listen to Gildarts as curiosity burned at her; she had never actually learned what Mirajane would be studying at the Academy.

"So, who wants to be the first to take on our two new fearsome fighters?" he asked the group.

The boys all looked away apparently fascinated by whatever their feet were touching in the grass. Evergreen and Juvia were paired off to the side practicing breathing exercises, while Levy and Cana were huddled around a considerable amount of papers and books that Lucy had no idea where they had gotten it from since she was sure it was not there before. Lucy was a little surprised that no one would want to fight such a tiny girl such as herself but then she recalled the stories circulating around the Academy about her. She was _really_ puzzled as to why no one wanted to fight Mirajane…

Erza sneered: "Oh ho! I thought you were too much of a princess to fight, Mira."

"My, my, I am amazed that any snacks remain for the others, glutton," Mirajane said sweetly.

"Should we pick up where we left off then?"

"Ah, I seem to recall we never finished our fight."

Now Erza glared at Mirajane who instantly changed her expression to match Erza's glare.

"Bony, navel showing floozy…"

"Stubborn scummy wench…"

The two girls charged at each other with their bare hands and Lucy gasped.

"I am going make you cry!" came Erza's battle cry.

"Not before I take you down!" came Mirajane's battle cry.

Lucy watched the pair in astonishment. She could not believe how serious the pair fought with their fists and their words; she shrieked in terror when they somehow found swords which were then quickly tossed aside in favor of fighting with their bare hands.

"Teacher! Shouldn't we stop them?" Lucy asked horrified at the scene.

Gildarts glanced over at the two girls seemingly unfazed by their actions. "Hmm… It's been some time since they have seen each other. They must have missed each other a great deal."

"I—I see…" Lucy said not quite understanding his explanation. Lucy looked around at the others who were "practicing" and decided everyone was distracted enough for her to reveal the truth to Gildarts. "Um…teacher…"

Gildarts glanced down at Lucy. "What's wrong? Need some clothes?" he asked noting her knee length, simple brown dress.

"What?" Lucy asked in confusion. "Oh, no, that's not it."

"You sure?" he asked not quite convinced.

"Yes! Really, I have shorts on," she clarified lifting up her dress and then quickly pulling it back down when she realized what she was doing. Gildarts laughed at her behavior. "I wanted to ask you something."

"Ask away."

"Well, you see… I don't actually know how to use any weapons and I have no idea how to fight like that," she explained as she pointed over at Mirajane and Erza.

"I am sure your parents wouldn't want you fighting like that anyway." Lucy gave him a pointed look. "Okay, okay, I understand. We can start with some defensive training. You're quick on your feet so I bet I can teach you a few things to take advantage of that."

Lucy looked away upon hearing this. It was the same thing that Natsu had said and she was certain it would be the same techniques which she had no desire to acknowledge. "I don't want to."

"Oh?" Gildarts said skeptically. "Why not?"

"I don't want to," she repeated.

Gildarts studied her for a moment. "Hey, Rob, can you come here for a moment?" he called.

Lucy examined the man called Rob as he made his way over. He seemed much older than any of the other instructors at the Academy that she had met, but she recalled that Headmaster Makarov and Nurse Porlyusica were also older than the other staff. Although she had not officially began her studies, Lucy had already spent a few hours with a very demanding Porlyusica on her own as it turned out that Lucy was the only person in her field, and while she felt that the woman was a little stiff she came to see that the nurse was actually a very caring and gentle person.

"So, what do you think, Rob?" queried Gildarts after explaining Lucy's situation.

"Every girl should learn defensive movements, but she can clearly handle herself," he said while studying Lucy's stature. "Perhaps a little more about weapons… How do you feel about daggers, Lucy?"

Lucy was not sure how she felt about handling knives. "What about whips?" she asked recalling Erza's compliments on the skill she exhibited that she could not quite recall.

"Whips?" asked Rob. "But I heard that you fought off a bunch of bandits with a whip your first day here."

"It was twenty pirates, Rob. Don't you listen to the grapevine?" Gildarts admonished.

"Oh, of course," Rob laughed. "The ninjas, yes, I heard about that."

Lucy rolled her eyes. "It was my first time actually using a whip but I have never been trained or anything. I want to learn how to use those. That man had a leather whip, but I remember reading in a book about different metal whips. Can I learn about one of those? Or maybe each one?"

The two men looked at each other before looking back at the tiny skinny girl who wanted to learn how to use a fierce metal weapon. They glanced around at the other students using weapons that would be considered too dangerous for kids outside of the Academy, and then at the ongoing fight between Mirajane and Erza, who kept grabbing at any weapons they could get their hands on; the fight had gotten very serious yet neither of them had a scratch unlike the rowdy group of boys. They thought about how the headmaster would feel about Lucy's request and shrugged their shoulders.

"Sure, why not?" Gildarts said.

"I see no harm in your choice of weapon," chimed in Rob.

"You have to promise to study the defensive techniques with someone at some point," Gildarts warned.

"No, absolutely not," Lucy responded.

"Well, then let's get started!" exclaimed Rob ecstatically.

* * *

_****A/N: so what do you think? i realize that this chapter is the longest one by far and it was not well written. ugh i am not even sure how i feel about it and i keep thinking i forgot something but i cannot remember what it is. the next chapter should be a bit shorter as i wrap up part one of the story and try to make it lighthearted. i hope to have it up by the weekend. okay, so come on, how sad are you that natsu wasn't in this chapter hmm?****_


	7. The Storm: Part One

**_**A/N: Hey! Pretty miffed about not being able to post this up sooner but I won't bore you with the details of that. This chapter ended up being super long so I cut in half. I actually couldn't find a good stopping point, so I just picked at random. I hope that you find it worth the wait and since all I have to do is edit the second part of the chapter I should be able to have it up no later than this weekend as part of my procrastination of my homework. thanks so much to those of you who recently decided to follow along btw and for the messages/reviews. i super appreciate it...now on with the story!**_**

**Book One: Lucy's Slumber **

Chapter 7: The Storm Part One

"How long are you planning to hide away, boy?" inquired a gruff voice.

The boy in question was busily preparing his fishing pole and stubbornly ignoring the voice.

"You can't keep away forever. She'll think you died or something," the gruff voice continued.

The boy paused for a moment but settled himself on the cold ground and cast his line.

"I suppose it don't matter. She's sick, isn't she? She'll just sit in her bed crying about her only friend leaving her alone…by herself…slowing fading away..." The owner of the voice studied the boy as he tried to make out the level of the boy's anger. "Maybe she will be lucky to live long enough for a nice young lad to come along and marry her. She can be happy and she can forget all about you…"

"No!" the boy thundered as he let go of his hook and pounded his fist into the hard ground creating a small hole.

"Oh? That little lass finding a new friend is more upsetting to you than her death?"

Natsu jumped up to his feet and glared at the man who had been cruelly taunting him "Don't talk about her like that anymore!"

"If you hadn't been ignoring me I wouldn't have said those things! Don't you care about her, boy?" Natsu shook his head furiously. "Then why did you save her? Why did you go to the school? Answer me!"

"Take it back, old man!" Natsu roared.

"Natsu, we can't keep playing this game! Why did you run away? Why are you _still_ hiding?"

But Natsu didn't answer him and instead he ran off with angry tears burning his eyes.

"She's going to ask you, boy! She'll want answers! You know that, don't you?" the man yelled after him.

Natsu refused to accept that Lucy would leave him that way; she made a promise after all. He hated that she could be moving on and that she could be happy without him. He hated that she was attending that school probably forgetting him. The problem was that he didn't have any answers to give Lucy. He argued with himself day after day that hiding was better than facing her empty handed.

And so Natsu ran.

* * *

"You're learning assassin skills!" cried Lucy.

"Not exactly…." started Mirajane. "It's not like I am going to go off killing people or someone is going to find me for a job. I learn the art of being incognito; that part is quite fun. I am training to use different kinds of throwing knives, particularly ones that can be easily hidden away. I kind of favor variations of shurikens because I can use several at once," she added somewhat shyly. "I mostly use knives though…"

"Oh my stars!" Lucy exclaimed shaking her head in disbelief. "I thought that my mother hired you."

Mirajane gave her a puzzled look. "What do you mean?"

"Well, I know how protective my father is," Lucy began to explain, "and it would make sense for him to hire a young girl who happened to be skilled with weapons. Although that still does not make sense since I am always home… Anyway, my mother certainly would not have been thinking about that though."

Mirajane burst into a fit of giggles at Lucy's reasoning. "What an imagination you have! This is why I did not want to tell you anything."

"I thought you said it wasn't a secret," Lucy countered.

"It's not but that does not mean that I _wanted _to tell you. Now, let's head back it's getting late."

After club practice, Lucy finally gave in to her curiosity and asked Mirajane what she was studying at the Academy. She could not help but notice that Mirajane never actually did anything but stand off to the side smiling or sometimes fist fighting with Erza; also, the boys were peculiarly friendly towards Mirajane as if out of fear. Lucy did take into account the more amiable friendship she had with the brooding, angry-at-the-world attitude Laxus. The boys behaved oddly towards Erza, and Lucy had seen Erza in action so she knew her former nurse must be equally, if not more, skilled. Mirajane did not say exactly what category it fell under but when she began explaining her studies, Lucy immediately came to the conclusion that she was studying to be an assassin of some kind. She could tell that Mirajane was holding back something but she did not push the subject.

"Well, can you tell me about the other members?" Lucy asked accepting Mirajane's response, for now.

"Why haven't you asked them for yourself?"

"For one thing, they treat me like they treat you and Erza." Mirajane laughed heartily. "_And_, well, I am still a little shy talking to others. How could I ask them stuff like that?"

Mirajane placed an arm gently around Lucy's shoulders stopping her for a moment. "Lucy, we are students of Magnolia Academy. This means so much as you will come to see, but most importantly, we are like a family. There is nothing to be afraid of and certainly no reason for you to feel uncomfortable. You can be your own person here, Lucy." Removing her arm, Mirajane reached down to grab Lucy's hand and began to walk towards the girls' dormitory. "Where should I begin?"

"Um… Well, I know that Erza is studying to eventually join the Queen's Knights like her parents. Her specialty is swords, particularly dual blades, but she can use almost any weapon if necessary. What about the other girls? What are they like? I don't really see them do much. Evergreen used to practice with her fan, but not anymore."

"Elfman joined," Mirajane explained.

"So?" Lucy said in confusion.

Mirajane smiled at her. "Evergreen studies the art of flower arrangement, and she joined the club to improve her skill with her fans. She is incredibly proud of herself and will happily tell you as much in a variety of ways, but she is a very good friend. Levy is a history scholar and she is very gifted with languages. It seems like she knows everything so Cana and Juvia often go to her for help. Cana is probably the most mature out of everyone and I am pretty sure she is the only one your age." Lucy thought about this for a moment as she thought Mirajane would be the most mature but then she reminded herself of Mirajane's outrageous behavior during club meetings. "She is pretty serious most of the time, but she likes to have fun just like the rest of us. Her gift is very rare; she uses tarot and studies divination, it's kind of like fortune-telling. You should have her read your fortune sometime. I am not too sure about Juvia, I will have to ask her, but I know that she is very quiet and an excellent swimmer. I am fairly certain she can fight, too, but I have never seen her do it. They are usually doing research of some sort during club meeting so that's why you never see them practice. No point in asking about the boys; they're pretty open about their _skills_."

Lucy laughed at the truth of this statement. "Wow, everyone sounds so amazing! I cannot believe they let me join their club! I have to catch up to them somehow."

"Lucy," Mirajane began as they made themselves comfortable on the couches in the common room, "you are very talented. I am sure they all see it, too. You just have not had a chance to explore it, that's all. Just give it time."

"Yeah, I guess so," Lucy relented.

"Hey, what are you up to?" called a voice.

Lucy turned at the sound of her roommate's voice. "Erza! Mira was just telling me more about the club and the club members."

Erza pouted slightly. "You could have asked me."

Lucy blushed. "It just came up…"

"Lucy doesn't think she's good enough to be a part of the club, Erza," commented Mirajane.

Erza's pout deepened. "No reason to be shy about asking questions. Besides, everyone is a beginner at some point. We can work together, just us if you want, until you are comfortable. No one thinks poorly of you, Lucy," Erza offered.

"Really?" Lucy asked unsure of Erza's words.

"Yes, of course. They are eager to see you practice but they understand that you must have a lot to do as Porlyusica's apprentice."

Mirajane glared at Lucy and Lucy blushed at being caught in her lie.

"I just don't want to look bad in front of everybody," Lucy said in quiet defense.

"Let's go practice now!" Erza eagerly said in need of a good "practice".

"Wait, what? We just finished—"

Lucy was cut off as Erza roughly yanked her off the couch and practically carried away back outside to their field. Mirajane just looked out after them in astonishment before getting up herself to work on her assignments in the privacy of her room.

* * *

_Three months later…_

"Mira, why do I have to go home for summer break? No one else seems to be going." Lucy was lazily sitting next to her half packed luggage complaining about leaving school. Erza claimed to have errands to run leaving Mirajane and Lucy alone to pack. "And it's a whole week early!"

Mirajane gave her a look. "I thought you would be happy to finally return home."

"I would be happier if I was not going to be missing out on all the fun here. Plus, it's tiring explaining to everyone why I have to leave before the break actually begins."

"You know your mother wants you to be home for your birthday and it's quite a few days journey from here. Don't you miss her? Don't you miss being home?" Mirajane asked, sincerely confused about why Lucy was complaining so much.

"My birthday is still ten days from now." Lucy frowned and tears began to well in her eyes. "I like who I am here," she said quietly.

Mirajane gently placed the clothing she was holding on top of a chest, and walked over to Lucy engulfing her in a warm embrace. "Is that what you are worried about?" she huffed. "I promise you, little one, everything will be okay."

* * *

_Nine days later…_

Lucy was staring up at the sky nestled up in a soft blue knit blanket resting beneath a large cherry tree. All of the happiness that she had been experiencing in Magnolia seemed to have vanished not too long after she had arrived home. Her father had not even been home to greet her as he had been "away on business" according to her mother, who had been bursting with joy to see her daughter. The maids were equally excited to see her and had expressed that they would be preparing all of Lucy's favorites during break from school. Aries had screamed in panic when she saw Lucy up close exclaiming that Lucy had grown while away at school and now had "pressing matters to attend to".

On her first morning home, her mother had dragged her out of bed early in the morning not even allowing her to change clothes. Lucy was grumpy up until her mother presented her with the fully bloomed garden that they had worked so hard to prepare. Lucy marveled at the sight of the many colors of their garden; she drank in with joy the wonderful scent the flowers exuded. Lucy and her mother had breakfast underneath the large tree in the center of the garden in their nightgowns much to Lucy's delight and Layla's belated embarrassment. They passed the entire day together sharing stories about the days they had spent apart. The first few days had been wonderful and Lucy forgot why she was reluctant to return home.

Until on the third day Lucy realized that she was confined to her home again and this time she was on her own as Mirajane had stayed at the Academy to finish the term. Then on the fourth day, her father returned home and he had proceeded to make it clear that even though Lucy was allowed to go to school she was not allowed to wander about the estate; it was to be as it was before. Except it wasn't; Lucy was healthy and fully of energy and she desperately wanted to be outside having fun. Instead, she hid herself in a corner of the garden and wrote letters to the friends she wished she still had during the day. In the evening, after dinner she would fussily make her way up to her room, slam the door, cry and then read. Her mother was incredibly alarmed and her father was furious at Lucy's behavior, even once commenting that school was having a terrible effect on her and that he should take out of there before she became even more ill-mannered.

All of these thoughts ran through Lucy's mind the eve before her birthday as she stared up at the starry sky. She thought she had felt lonely before but now that she had made friends, she felt the true weight of loneliness and felt broken inside. In the darkness of the night with the cool breeze on her, Lucy felt the isolation of her days at home and she questioned if the past few months had been nothing but a lofty dream. The pain of this thought set in and cool tears flowed freely from Lucy's somber brown eyes as she curled up in a ball and hid herself beneath the cover. Without realizing it, Lucy fell into a fitful sleep.

"Lucy?"

Lucy sniffed and sleepily wiped at her face but did not quite register the voice calling her name.

"Lucy? Lucy?"

The voice kept calling out to her but it sounded so far away that she just ignored it. The voice became more urgent and somehow became increasingly familiar…

_Is that…?_ Lucy blinked rapidly still huddled beneath the cover and curled up even more tightly. _Did I cry myself to death?_ _Surely, that's the only way…_

"Lucy is that you? Please, answer me. You're kind of scaring me. Lucy?" the voice begged.

Lucy refused to believe her ears. She reasoned that in her emotional state she was just hearing things. _Maybe I can hear ghosts now_.

Suddenly, Lucy felt a chill come over her as the blanket had been pulled away from her. She closed her eyes in reaction and wrapped her arms around her legs.

"Lucy! Why didn't you answer me? Didn't you hear me calling you? I thought you…"

"Who are you?" Lucy whispered.

"What?"

Lucy opened her eyes but she didn't move. "Who are you?" she said more firmly but just as soft.

"Lucy…" the voice said in shocked disbelief.

"I must be going crazy. I am imagining voices, hearing people that are gone now. Am I dead? Are you a ghost?"

"What? Lucy, no! Why would you say that?"

Lucy closed her eyes again and stretched out in the grass reaching for the blanket that she felt next to her. "Those are the only reasons that I can think of as to why I would hear his voice after all this time. Something must have happened to him and that's why he never came back to me."

"Lucy, I—"

"That's the only reason why he would leave without saying good-bye. Did something happen to you Natsu? I have imagined so many horrible things that could have happened to you that kept you away. After months had passed, I simply thought that you must have died but no one wanted to tell me. You would have never left me otherwise, right, Natsu? You promised me."

Natsu sat cross-legged with his hands curled up in fists on his knees. His face was twisted with anger and—shame. Igneel had warned him but he didn't fully realize the truth until he was with her in person.

Lucy finally sat up to look at him and Natsu could see it. He saw the hurt in her eyes and he could sense the pain in her tear stained face. He had been thinking about which would be worse; seeing her for the first time in months happy or hurt. This… This was worse because he was responsible for causing her pain which caused an uncomfortable feeling in his gut.

"Natsu, why? Why did you leave me?" she said softly her voice laced with teary sorrow.

"Lucy, please, I made a terrible mistake. I have nothing to say to you. I just…I don't know what I was thinking. I never meant to hurt you, I swear. Please…please, can you forgive me, Lucy?" Natsu pleaded kneeling with his head buried in the soft grass.

Lucy studied him for a moment not sure what to make of the situation. She was still half asleep and almost certain this was a dream. She looked up at the stars and then closed her eyes for a moment before looking back at the boy who was still bent over, softly pleading for forgiveness over and over again.

"Oi," Lucy snapped standing up leaving the blanket on the floor, "Get up."

Natsu didn't respond right away but eventually he got up to find that Lucy was standing facing away from him. He slowly walked up behind her and reached out a hand to touch her shoulder… Lucy eyes shot wide open as she grabbed his arm with both hands and threw him over her shoulder roughly. He landed with a hard thud on the grass and Lucy yelled "Don't move!" in case he had any ideas (moving was not one of them) before landing two swift, powerful punches on his stomach. She got up taking a few quick steps away from him and turned her head back to glare at his figure still lying on the grass behind her.

"Don't you _ever_ leave me again!" she fumed. When he didn't answer right away she spun her body around fully to face him. "Got it?" she demanded forcefully.

"Yeah," he grunted weakly.

"Let's go!" Lucy ordered.

Not wanting to further upset her, Natsu scrambled to his feet clutching his stomach and followed Lucy towards the manor.

"Why, Miss Lucy! What are you doing out and about so late?" cried a maid as she saw Lucy making her way towards the back entrance to her home.

Lucy just pointed a finger over her a shoulder at a struggling Natsu in response. "Could you carry him up the stairs for me, please? He doesn't seem well."

The maid took note of Natsu with a disapproving look having heard that he had suddenly disappeared. She called the other maid who was working late with her to carry the boy upstairs claiming to be too weak to do so herself. She did offer to carry up some hot buttered rolls and warm milk for the children to enjoy.

"Where will we be going, miss?"

"My bedroom should be fine. Not a word to anyone, please, not even to my mother," Lucy added.

Natsu blanched at the news of their intended location. "Um…are you sure that's a good idea?"

Lucy glared daggers at him and Natsu made no further argument.

After the maids safely delivered the children outside of Lucy's room, Lucy quietly opened the door to her room careful not to make too much noise. She carried in the tray of the midnight snacks into the room and waited for Natsu to follow her inside before closing the door with her foot. She started making her way across the room to another door when Natsu felt dumb enough to speak again.

"Where are we going? Isn't this your room?" he asked taking in his surroundings.

Lucy looked at him slightly confused. "I thought you stayed with me last time? This is just a sitting area; my bedroom is in here." With that, Lucy nudged open the half-opened door to her bedroom. She placed the tray on her nightstand before dragging Natsu towards her bed. "Lay down and stop pretending that you're hurt. You're pushing it."

Natsu struggled with that for a moment as her punches _had_ actually hurt and he had wondered where Lucy had found such strength. However, it was more like a quick sting and had not hurt as much as he made it seem but he had wanted to put on a good show for her thinking it would make Lucy feel better. He hesitantly removed his hands from his stomach and slowly climbed into the bed, lying on top of the very soft pink comforter and overly fluffy white pillows. He winced at the softness at first but then he relaxed into the comfort of the bed.

"Comfortable?"

He nodded.

Lucy pulled over Mirajane's rocking chair and placed it next to the bed so that she could look at Natsu without being too close. She had no idea why she had brought him upstairs to her room of all places, but she half thought it was because she was scared he would run away again and the other half of her still thought she was imagining things.

"Well, is there anything that you want to tell me?" she asked him softly going for a more gentle approach.

Natsu turned his head towards her but did not move his body. The gentle tone of her voice bowled him over, making him feel even worse. He was quiet for a long time before he finally spoke again. "I don't want to lie to you," he said turning away from her again. "I can't tell you why I left and I have no excuses to give you. Do you trust me?" he asked looking at her again.

"I did once." She watched Natsu's eyes grow somber. "Maybe…I might learn to trust you again given time."

"Can you trust me that I never meant to do anything wrong? To do anything that would hurt you? Can you trust me, Lucy? Just this once, just let it go and trust me."

Natsu waited patiently for Lucy's response. He saw from her facial expressions that she was struggling with his plea. Eventually, Lucy's face fell into her hands. If Natsu had chosen that moment to blink, he would have missed the almost imperceptible nod of her head. She jumped out of the chair and threw herself at him in a way that caused her to land on top of him. She held herself up with her hands and stared at him for a moment studying his eyes, before throwing her arms around his neck and resting her head into that perfect little place on his shoulder that was made just for her (yes even as kids). When she started to cry Natsu froze unsure of what to do.

_Hold her!_ a voice inside of him screamed. So he did.

And that's how Natsu and Lucy first slept together.

* * *

"Honestly, that boy is slower than a snail!"

"Some boys do not handle tears very well, my Queen," remarked a companion.

"I know! Still, I am glad I checked in on them when I did or else her emotional burst could have been too great. It was much stronger than last time; can you believe between the garden and her room she was practically a beacon for him again? At least, Lucy will convince Layla to come visit her during the break instead of being subjected to that awful treatment again. I do not want to think of the possibilities…"

"Then don't," the companion said cutting Mavis off.

"You're right, I know. I just…" Mavis shook her head in frustration. "I still cannot believe that this is the boy that will capture her heart one day."

"I think he already has."

Mavis gave a wave her hand saying, "No, neither of them quite realizes it yet. He did hurt her and even though she is soft it will take time for that to heal. Besides, she has new friends and so he will fall into the friend category because the feelings are the same. Oh, I want to play with them some more!"

"I don't think we have time for that," boomed a loud voice as it echoed in the vast empty room. "Your powers are growing more limited."

"I never get to have any fun!" Mavis pouted.

"You cannot forget your role now. It's most critical that you perform your tasks," he lectured.

Mavis let out an exasperated sigh. "Honestly, Capricorn, you are so serious all of the time. It is a little hard to go against my natural ways; mischief_ is_ part of my nature after all."

Suddenly, a soft gust of wind was heard in the hallways and Mavis looked towards the sound seeing only a soft golden glow coming from the direction of the breeze. The empty room filled quickly and quietly with the other ten of Mavis's companions wearing dark blue cloaks, and a few other friends of hers. Mavis studied all of them somewhat gravely as she remembered what her true duty was that evening as well as the fact that time was growing short.

"I forgot how limited time is here," she whispered. Some of them looked at her as if to question her but she just shook her head.

"Why did we meet here?" asked a companion. "There is no water to be found here."

"Aquarius, it is not as if you are going to wither and die. This is the safest place in all of Fiore, perhaps all of Earthland. I created it when I first came here so no one can find us here, it is easier to sense intruders and no magic can occur within here. Why else would I be standing?"

Aquarius nodded in annoyed acceptance.

Clearing her throat Mavis announced: "It's time to set our plan into motion. My powers grow weaker and there is still much we must do before the time comes. I still know very little but I cannot put off planning any longer. Have you handled the enchantment of the chest?"

"I asked another of our allies to take care of that particular matter. Rest assured any and all possibilities have been accounted for," said Capricorn.

"Thank you," she said in acknowledgement. "How goes the training?"

Several black hooded figures nodded by way of response. Only one spoke. "I think we are all making excellent progress with our young ones. By the time we take our leave, they should be well prepared. They will have the skills necessary to continue to grow and to be of help when the time comes. You are aware of Grandine's situation."

"Yes, of course," she responded. "What of the others?"

"Princess, what are you putting off telling us? What has happened? What did you see?" probed a shorter figure in a golden cloak.

Mavis smiled at the figure. "I am Queen in this world!" she corrected. "But, yes, you know me too well, little brother."

"As it should be!" he retorted.

"It is true. I have seen perhaps the start of the most important event of our time here."

"Is it like before?" her younger brother asked.

"No, it is strange. With our new allies, all of the events are very different as you may have noticed. Things are moving much slower than I suspected they would."

"Does he awaken?" asked the figure in the black.

"No, and I hope that this lack of vision does not change. I just wish I knew who was causing all of this so that we could return…" Mavis trailed off lost in thought.

"It must be the war."

"Leo, how did you know about that?" Mavis said turning on him.

"If you were more attentive to your duties as Queen of Fiore you would also know of it." Mavis just puffed out her cheeks but gestured for him to continue. "I am sure that many of you have heard that Bellum and Desierto have become an allied force and they are currently at war with Minstrel. I hear that it is only a matter of time before Joya is taken over by Bellum for the use of its vast wealth. Iceberg is sparsely populated so will likely become a place of refuge. Minstrel has already asked for aid from Caelum but they refuse to get involved. It is only a matter of time before they ask for our aid as well, likely after seeking aid from Bosco for materials. Bellum and Desierto are growing increasingly stronger but I am honestly uncertain what their intentions are since peace has existed in Earthland for some time now. It is also a wonder that those two countries have now become allies."

"This is true," Mavis commented. "They have never had good relations and I cannot imagine what common goal they have that would bring them together. I vaguely recall a report about Joya being raided but I had no idea it was war related. Perhaps this is what my vision relates to after all."

"And what was it exactly?"

"It may not seem like much but with the new information that Leo has provided us, I think we should take this much more seriously. This situation could have completely changed and someone could still be the sole cause of all of this. We must solve this puzzle!" she said forcefully raising her hand above her to cast an illusion of her vision. "Right, no magic in here… I suppose I could just tell you about it. No, that would take too long and detail is too important." She marched out into the tunnel and cast the illusion spell careful to block herself and her image from any possible spies.

After Mavis shared her image with her allies, they all looked at her with deep regret and were quiet for several minutes before speaking about what they had seen.

* * *

_Two years later…_

"Mama, do I always have to come home for my birthday?" Lucy complained.

"Why, of course you do! But this one is a most special occasion," her mother responded playfully.

Lucy rolled her eyes. "You say that every birthday is a special occasion."

"Well, it is always a blessing to live to see another year!" Layla paused for a moment to take in Lucy's figure. She had wanted Lucy to wear a fuller dress but this summer was already starting off particularly warm. She had asked Aries to design a simple pink flowing dress with a golden glittered sash around her waist and golden ribbon for straps on her shoulders. The back of the dress buttoned together with tiny buttons made of white pearls. The bottom layer was made of a light silk that was cut to Lucy's ankles while the top layer was a sheer fabric that sparkled in the light that fell to the floor. She wore pale pink plastic flats that made it seem as if Lucy was not wearing any shoes at all. Lucy's hair fell down in loose curls to her shoulders with only a single blossom holding up her hair on the right side. To put it simply, Lucy looked like a fairy princess which was the first thing that Lucy had said when she had looked at herself in the mirror.

"Mama, what's wrong?" Lucy asked. "Why are you crying?"

Layla quickly brushed away at the tears with her white gloved hands, not realizing when she had started to cry. "You just look so beautiful, my lucky star." Layla sniffed a little and smiled at her beautiful daughter. She had grown so much in the past few years in ways that Layla had once only dreamed could happen. Lucy looked like a healthy, normal ten year old girl as if she had never once been frail or sickly. She had many friends and it sounded as if she enjoyed her days at the Academy.

"How come I have to wear such a pretty dress for a family dinner anyway?" Lucy asked pulling Layla away from her thoughts again. Secretly, Lucy was furious that no one would see her looking like this, particularly a rowdy strawberry haired boy. "It's not like I have to look nice for anyone."

"Oh, Lucy, don't be silly. I'll send Aries up to put your outfit away for tomorrow. Straight to bed, okay? We have a busy day tomorrow!"

"Okay," Lucy smiled.

* * *

_The following early evening…_

"Layla, I am surprised that you have decided to grace the rest of us with your presence! This event must be quite important for _you_ to host it. I haven't seen in you years!" remarked a woman with a brash but surprisingly soft voice.

"Why, that is high praise coming from someone who would name their home after themselves, Scarlet," shot back Layla.

Scarlet laughed heartily in response. "To think, that _my_ Erza would become friends with _your_ daughter. Who would have thought?"

"Ssh! Not so loud!" Layla hissed. "It's still a secret remember? I should have known from Lucy's stories that the fierce red headed girl was _your_ daughter but I never put two and two together. I can only imagine what stories Lucy is hiding from me…"

"Come now, Layla, is it truly any wonder that our daughters would become such close friends. Is that what the occasion is about then? Presenting Lucy?" Scarlet took a quick scan around the room from behind her maroon silk fan. "What made you decide that?"

"Actually, it was Jude's idea. He just came home one day and said and I quote 'Layla, it's time for Lucy to be properly presented to her friends and their families. She can no longer be hidden away here. Simple, intimate dinner.' End Quote. He was very emphatic about that last point."

Scarlet's face fell in shock and then she laughed. "It's about time he came around; best decision he's made since marrying you, love." She began to look around the room again. "Makarov, Gildarts and that cranky hermit already know, don't they? I remember Macky writing to me about the incident their first day of school. Twenty ninja assassins is pretty impressive for a seven year old. Now she's ten…imagine the havoc our girls will wreak!"

Layla blinked rapidly at her in surprise. "Twenty…ninjas…" she stuttered.

"You even got Igneel in on it?" seemingly not catching Layla's reaction or perhaps just purposely ignoring it. "Well, makes sense seeing as he lives here and all. I can't believe that the day has already arrived," Scarlet sighed. Not wanting to focus on the darker events coming she said, "I hear that you care for Mira like a daughter? She must have picked up your old spitfire personality."

"My, my Scarlet, you always have a comment ready on the tip of your tongue. I guess that's better than tonight's dinner. I should probably go make sure that there is still some left for the rest of us…" Layla said peering around her own midnight blue silk fan.

"Why you pretentious little…" started Scarlet.

"Now, now ladies…" cut in a classy looking woman with long, straight brown hair. "We don't want to cause a scene."

"Cornelia, you may remind your friend of her manners," spat Scarlet.

"I, at least, know what it means to be a lady!" snapped Layla.

And so the trio continued their "conversation".

* * *

"What made you and Layla change your minds about your secret? Or rather, what made _you_ come to your senses?" inquired a calm, deep voiced man.

Jude crossed his arms in a serious gesture and closed his eyes for a moment. "You probably know more than I do, Walker. Honestly, I am following you-know-who's strict orders. I am surprised that the secret has been kept for all this time, but I must say I am both glad and relieved that it will be revealed in this manner."

"Does it bother you at all?" asked Walker.

"The secret is safe and happy; what more could I ask for?" said Jude gravely.

"No, I meant about the company she keeps. You know, that bunch of children over there; particularly, the red-haired girl and more interestingly, the pink-haired boy." As he asked his question, the man studied Jude's features.

"Pink-haired boy, eh?" Jude said seemingly uncaring.

The man laughed as Jude fought for control. "I am sure my daughter's stories are exaggerated," he said waving as a red-haired girl caught his eye with a wild wave. He raised his hand in a polite wave, certain that she was talking about him. "Perhaps we should be a little more concerned about our wives' behavior?" he said nodding his head in their direction.

Jude and Walker began to make their way over, when a bell rang signaling the start of the evening and drawing everyone's attention to the gentleman ringing the bell.

"Thank you all for coming this evening. Lord and Lady…" he cleared his throat. "Forgive me, I forgot myself. The Duke and Duchess Heartfilia, as are their most formal titles, are honored that you could attend this gathering. Some of you may be wondering what exactly the occasion is for, and I am here to explain this reason. Several years ago, you may recall that the young daughter of this estate became very ill much to everyone's surprise. After one year had passed and the girl showed no signs of recovery, the Duke came to a very difficult decision. He told everyone that his daughter had not made it, and that the disease had claimed her life. On this occasion he wishes for me to express that this story was false and this is the reason why you have all gathered here this day. The daughter and heiress of the Heartfilia estate did not die all those years ago. She is very much alive and is fully recovered." The man waved a hand at the large heavy doors, motioning for them to be opened. He moved off to the side so that his body could not be seen by whoever was standing behind the doors and motioned with a quick movement of his hand for someone to step forward.

Everyone watched in silent awe as they waited for someone to appear at the entrance.

* * *

Lucy paced back and forth in a long dimly lit hallway that led to the more intimate ballroom and dining room. She was told to sit and wait until someone came for her, but it felt as if she had been waiting for hours. She was wearing the specially designed dress that her mother had had her try on the previous evening, and she loved the way the dress moved with her. She was burning with curiosity as to what her parents were planning, and was increasingly intrigued every time the maids would smile and giggle at her before whispering softly amongst themselves. She had been confined to her room all day; her parents had even stationed an overly serious guard outside her door to ensure that she never left.

Lucy was beginning to grow impatient when the door at the end of the hallway opened to let in a bright light from the ballroom. She saw a shadow of a hand beckon her forward and Lucy slowly made her way towards the entrance.

_What's going on? _she wondered to herself. As she came closer to the large, heavy double doors Lucy became aware of something strange. _Are there people in there? It's strangely quiet._ Just before Lucy walked through the door, Lucy closed her eyes as she took the last few steps forward.

She lifted her hands up to her face in shock. Lucy stood in shock at the top of the stair case, which had a short set of stairs curving both to the right and to the left of her. She looked out over the small balcony entrance and quickly took in her surroundings. She saw her mother off to the right wearing the most beautiful pink gown Lucy had ever seen her mother wear before, as well as a golden charm bracelet around her wrist. This evening she had her hair tied into a tight, elaborate twist and Lucy felt comforted by the familiar white gloves adorning her hands. Layla stood stiffly with soft tears falling steadily down her cheeks clinging on to her father's arm, who was dressed in a very formal but simple brown suit. Standing to their right was her club leader Gildarts, standing with a classically beautiful brunette who Lucy thought must be his wife and Cana's mother. She seemed to catch Lucy's eyes and nodded at her with a smile on her face. Standing to her parent's left was a strikingly powerful looking couple. The woman was tall and wore a cream colored, form fitting gown that boldly revealed her curves. Her fire red hair was a loose, curly mess that seemed to be dancing around her. She stood with a strangely mischievous smile on her face as she held hands with a tall, dark handsome man. Lucy noted the passion and fire burning in the woman's eyes and the calm features of the man standing next to her. Lucy thought she had seen such features before; she had seen that look before. Instinctively, she looked around for that familiar face and she found it; it was staring at her with a look that she had never seen.

Lucy face twisted with worry as she took notice of her friends, her mentor, and her headmaster all standing together on the left. Although Headmaster Makarov and Healer Porlyusica had serious almost grave looks on their faces, Lucy was not troubled by this. It was her friends' expressions that worried her. They were all staring at her as if she had grown two heads. Lucy's chest started to heave in panic as she began to realize that almost everyone was staring at her with surprised, expectant faces. Her face grew pink and she slowly started to back into the hallway.

Her mother, concerned but unsurprised, began to make her way to her daughter but Scarlet stopped her with a shake of the head. Layla looked at her ready to explain herself, but the woman simply tilted her head towards the staircase. When Layla turned around she saw a flash of pink bound over and up the stairs in Lucy's direction.

Lucy had just turned away from the crowd, when she felt the pressure of a hand on her own. It was a familiar warmth that she had come to cherish. She angled her head only slightly, not fully turning around.

"Did you know?" she whispered.

"No," answered Natsu. "I promise."

Lucy's head fell in disbelief. She wanted to curl up into a ball and cry. Natsu seemed to sense this and said to her, "Hey, everyone came all this way to meet you. You should at least say hi or something."

As if waiting for this prompt, the gentleman in the black suit announced: "It is my great pleasure and honor to introduce to you this evening, the young lady and heiress of the house, only daughter of the Duke and Duchess, the Lady Lucy Heartfilia."

Lucy's ears perked at hearing her name announced. _Is this what my parents were planning to do? Why didn't they at least tell me so that I could prepare myself? And announcing my identity in front of all of my friends like this? How could they!_ Lucy's feet began to move to run in desperation to hide her shame.

* * *

_**OMG! I know right? lolz anywho...i need a little help for the upcoming book two. trying to think of nicknames for gajeel, levy, juvia and gray. maybe cana too. i will probably ask again in the second half of this chapter since i'll have a better idea and because i'll forget that i asked here. anywayz so what do you think? will lucy be shunned? dun dun dun find out this weekend! thanks for reading 3**_

**_o and promise to write back to pm's/reviews this weekend!_**


	8. The Storm: Part Two

**_**A/N: Hey! Surprised? i am but then i really don't want to do homework. i forgot to mention last time in case any of you were unsure but the countries mentioned are featured on the map of earthland, so check it out if you want to get an idea of the layout. before we begin, a quick reminder that FAIRY TAIL and its universe are HIRO MASHIMA's but the story is my own. i won't keep you in suspense so on to the story!**_**

**The Secret of Fiore: Lucy's Slumber**

**Chapter 7.5 The Storm**

"Lucy…" came Natsu's soft voice. He tugged softly on her hand to lead her back into the ballroom. Lucy looked at him and stared into his eyes. She saw something in his dark eyes, she could not say what, that tugged at her sparking her confidence and slowly caused her to decide to turn around.

"I present Lady Lucy Heartfilia," the gentleman continued. "I, on behalf of the Duke and Duchess, invite her to speak a word of introduction on this fine, magnificent eve of her birthday." The gentleman bowed at the waist and patiently waited for Lucy to approach.

Lucy took a deep breath and walked out onto the balcony with her head held high and her hand gripping Natsu's for support. Lucy turned to the gentleman and with a nod of her head dismissed him saying, "Thank you." The gentleman nodded and exited the doors behind Lucy, closing them behind him. Lucy wasn't quite ready to let go of Natsu's hand but she knew that her status demanded it of her. So, she reluctantly let go of his hand and softly stepped up the railing of the balcony. She determinedly took little note as Natsu quietly made his way back down the stairs towards the group.

"I am Lady Lucy Heartfilia and I would like to take this moment to thank you all for coming." Lucy dipped into a deep curtsy and then rose to continue. "I am the only daughter of the House of Heartfilia and on this day, I am ten years of age. I came to suspect that my identity was being kept secret," she said turning towards her parents, "but I always suspected even more that my parents always had my best interests at heart." She curtsied again in thanks and Layla began to cry even more. "If you would oblige me to share a little about myself, I would be grateful. Currently, I am a student at the Magnolia Academy and a proud member of the Magnolia Spars. My mentor is the healer, Porlyusica and I have learned a great deal from her. I have also made wonderful friends at the Academy, and I ask that they can forgive me for keeping my identity a secret. I sincerely hope that we can continue to be good friends." Lucy curtsied even deeper than she originally had and calmly waited for her friends to speak.

"Lucy…" Erza whispered.

"First, the twenty guys she beat up and now she wants us to believe she's a lady," grumbled Laxus.

"Laxus!" warned Makarov.

"Hey, you were there in the forest with us that one night when we fought off that crazy wild bear and that band of escaped prisoners. _Lucy_ is the one that saved your ass, remember?" shouted Gray in Lucy's defense.

"Juvia thought that was supposed to be a secret," Juvia quietly commented.

"Yeah, you idiot, it's supposed to be a secret! Nice job!" yelled Natsu slapping Gray over the head.

"You kids went into the forest!" seethed Makarov.

"Oh yeah? Well, if you weren't such a hot head we wouldn't have gone in the first place!" argued Gray getting into Natsu's face.

"What's that, droopy-eyes?" countered Natsu.

"We have the same eyes, squinty-eyes!" sneered Gray.

Lucy looked up in alarm. She couldn't believe that Natsu and Gray would pick a fight with each other here of all places. _What are they thinking! Wait a minute…_

"Natsu! Gray!" reprimanded Erza.

Meanwhile, Cana had stomped her way over to her father and proceeded to kick him in the shin. Gildarts yelped in surprise at the strength of his little girl's kick. Cana looked up at him and pointed a finger at him. "You knew this entire time, didn't you?" she accused. "If you ever keep a secret from me again, I swear!" she snarled letting her threat hang in the air. "Mother!" she said heatedly as she turned to nod at her mother before stomping away to rejoin her friends who had just begun to argue.

Cana was still annoyed but relatively disinterested in their fight until Natsu and Gray bumped into her causing her to spill her drink all over her dress. Cana turned at them and glared. "Why you, low life, good for nothing…." Cana started before attempting to punch Gray in the face. Gray ducked just in time for Cana to instead land her punch on Juvia.

"Cana! Why would you hit Juvia in the face?" she cried. Then her face twisted into one of anger as she launched herself at Cana. The two began to roll around on the floor, a rare sight for Lucy to see.

Lucy quickly cut in before the fight could progress any further. She ran down the stairs towards her friends shouting, "Hey! Why don't we go and cut the cake? We should hurry before…"

"Yes, yes," Mirajane cut in, "we should hurry before Erza finds the cake and eats it all."

_Where did she come from? _Lucy wondered having not noticed her friend earlier.

"What did you say, you snob?" Erza snarled.

"Oh, you heard me, stubborn girl," Mirajane shot back sweetly though glaring daggers at Erza.

"Clearly, you have had far too much influence on sweet Mira," commented Scarlet as she watched the scene unfold.

"She speaks only the truth, if Erza gets her gluttonous habits from you!" Layla said softly from behind her midnight blue fan.

"Why, you…" started Scarlet.

"Now, now…let's not forget our place, ladies," soothed Cornelia waving her pale yellow silk fan at them.

Gildarts sighed and absently brushed some hair out of his face, and Walker watched both scenes unfold with amusement. Makarov was still seething about the discovery of his students' night time adventures and was giving Laxus an ear full as he was supposed to be the oldest. Layla and Scarlet were quietly bickering, while Jude had gone red and a protruding vein on his forehead seemed as if it was going to pop any second as he could not stop thinking about Lucy's ease with the boy. Porlyusica was growing annoyed as she was quietly arguing with Igneel about his adopted son's fiery nature.

At the top of stairs, the doors had reopened to reveal a large bell. A maid stepped out from behind the bell and hit it three times to produce a noise loud enough to get everyone's attention. The maid disappeared and in her place the butler appeared.

Clearing his throat he announced, "Dinner is served."

The double doors leading into the dining room were opened and delicious aromas began to fill the ballroom. Everyone became more quiet and composed as they headed into the dining room. Gray and Natsu were still at each other's throats until Erza hit them both over the head, and Lucy dragged Natsu one way while Juvia dragged Gray another way.

* * *

"Well, gentleman, shall we excuse ourselves?" invited Jude.

"I do not think I could possibly eat another bite," exclaimed Gildarts.

"Then, ladies, we take our leave," said Jude with a bow prompting the other men to follow suit.

"My, my, I was going to have us take tea in the garden but it would seem that my idea has been stolen from me," said Layla as she watched Lucy and her friends rush outside.

"I am truly amazed that our children would happen to become friends," commented Cornelia.

"As am I, since my time with you was so short, yet my youngest son seems to have found his way into your circle," Ur said softly.

"You are worried, as any mother would be; birth mother or not," Layla said resting a hand on Ur's shoulder.

"Sorry I am late," Ur apologized.

Layla shook her head. "Nothing to apologize for; I am simply happy that you came."

"Always in time for the meal, Ur," teased Scarlet. Ur had burst through the doors, much to Gray's embarrassment, just after everyone had been seated and the meal was about to served.

"I like to make an entrance," Ur responded playfully. "I had an excellent teacher."

"Where are Ultear and Lyon?" inquired Cornelia.

Ur's face fell. "My daughter is…" she cleared her throat. "She is on a mission and I was not given any detail. Lyon is as always much too caught up in his training so he decided to stay with some friends."

Cornelia's eyes filled with sympathy. "None of us will have the chance to say good bye, Ur. At least they will be conveniently out of the way."

The women were quiet for a moment as the weight of coming events filled their thoughts.

"Curious way to introduce Lucy properly, Layla. Jude's idea you said?" Ur's voice came softly having become uncomfortable in the silence.

"Yes, I suspect it had influence from a certain meddling woman. It's possible that the decision was last minute much like…" she said not quite finishing her sentence.

"If her companion's words are any indication, then I would say your suspicions are correct," confirmed Ur.

"I worry the children are not ready. Lucy could not possible be ready yet," said Cornelia.

"What about you, Layla? Are you ready?" asked Scarlet.

Layla sighed and looked towards the doors that the children had went running through. "No, but I have no choice but to take action. None of us do."

* * *

"Lucy, can I have a word?" Erza asked tugging Lucy gently by the hand into a corner of the garden.

"Of course, what's wrong?"

"I must apologize," Erza said seriously.

Lucy looked at the girl with confusion. "For what?"

"You are the daughter of such an important family, yet I failed to treat you as such."

Lucy laughed. "Don't be silly! It's not like you knew, Erza. Besides, you were the first person I met at the Academy."

"I should have known and I should not have let you engage in such dangerous behavior."

"Erza…"

Erza put up a hand to stop her. "I hope that you will forgive me. While I am sure you had your reasons, if you ever keep a secret from me again I will kill you myself," Erza threatened.

Lucy panicked taking in the threatening look in Erza's eyes. She was amazed that the girl could change so quickly, and in fear that Erza would carry out her threat presently she said, "You know? It was actually Mira's idea to keep it a secret."

"Mira!" Erza spun and went to chase after Mirajane who was busy trying to entertain Laxus.

Lucy laughed feeling only slightly guilty for using Mirajane as a scapegoat. She was about to head over to join the rest of the group when a voice called out to her.

"Oh, Natsu! What are you doing over here? Were you eavesdropping? Lucy asked accusingly.

Natsu laughed. "Not at all. I saw Erza walk away so I thought I'd catch your attention before someone else did."

"Hmm…if you say so," Lucy said disbelievingly.

"You know, no one is mad at you or anything and nothing has changed," he said looking into her eyes. "The good thing about the Academy is that the House you're born into doesn't really mean much; we're all the same there."

"Thank you, Natsu. I just feel bad that I didn't get to reveal it myself. It was so sudden!" Lucy shook her head. "I have no idea what my parents were thinking!" she laughed.

The pair looked away from each other and looked towards the center of the garden to see their friends playing tag. Except instead of a light touch, the boys practically shoved each other into the ground and the girls were trying to lift the other's dress when they weren't looking. A long but comfortable silence passed between the two before Lucy decided to break it.

"Hey, come here!" Lucy said grabbing Natsu by the hand and pulling him around the hedges of the garden.

"What? Where are we going?" Natsu demanded.

Lucy kept running until she was sure that they could not be seen or heard by the others before falling to the grass and pulling Natsu down with her.

"What's wrong with you?"

Lucy blushed and looked away from him. "Um say…do you remember that story I told you about the boy who didn't want to grow up?" Natsu nodded. "Well, do you remember what a thimble is?"

"Uh…I think so…why?"

"Well um…has a…um…has a girl ever given you one before?" she rushed.

"Given me what?"

"A thimble!" Lucy snapped.

Natsu thought for a moment. "Hmm…I don't think so. Nope, no girl has given me a thimble."

Lucy turned to give him a skeptical look. "Really?"

"Yeah," he laughed, "I think I would remember if a girl gave me a thimble, Lucy."

Lucy eyes widened in relief and then her cheeks turned pink. "I was worried I missed my chance."

"What?" Natsu said confused as he studied her.

"I have to be the first!" Lucy quickly placed two hands on either side of Natsu's face, and then she gave him a quick kiss on the mouth, then put two fingers to her lips and ran off pink in the face to join her friends.

Natsu was dumbstruck for a moment, not quite sure what had just happened. He didn't know how to feel about thimbles.

* * *

_Late in the evening…._

Layla walked into her daughter's room about an hour before sunset with a task to complete. She was early, but she wanted some time to sit with her daughter. Opening the door into Lucy's bedroom, Layla let out a quiet "oh!" of surprise at the sight that greeted her. This was now the third time that such a sight had been witnessed by her eyes. She wondered vaguely if this would become an annual habit, but then sobered as she realized that it was not possible.

Lucy was resting beneath a light sheet, her deep sleep evident by her even breathing. Next to her, Natsu lay in a strangely wild position with one arm protectively over Lucy's body snoring a little loud with his mouth open. As if sensing an intruder, he immediately closed his mouth and ceased his snoring to roll over on his side to more protectively hold Lucy in his arm. Lucy moved just enough to roll into his embrace so Natsu could hold her close to his warm body. The first time Layla had seen this she had cried softly and a smile only warmed her features when she spotted a necklace around Lucy's neck. The second time she had laughed at the black and blue that Lucy had probably given him as she had not noticed any scars during their secret dinner. Jude had been out of town and Layla had been dying to invite the boy to a nice meal so that she could talk to him and get to know better the boy she knew was meant for daughter. This time she felt grateful to him and just smiled sadly at the heartwarming scene.

Layla made her way carefully to the bedside and sat quietly on the floor. She watched her two greatest joys in life sleep together and said a silent prayer for them. She continued to watch over them until she sensed the coming arrival of sunrise. Just like the other times, she spoke to Natsu first.

"Any other mother would probably have a fit seeing her daughter in bed with a boy. But, even if you were older, I would be simply delighted. I am so happy that my daughter has found happiness in her life. I am blessed to have become familiar with the boy that has stolen my daughter's heart. I would have been proud to call you my son one day, although I have always thought this of you since the first time I saw you two together in the garden. Fate is very powerful but I do not believe it to be the strongest power. I know not what my mother told you that day to scare you away, but I was so afraid you would not return before…before this day. It's okay to be afraid, little one, as long as you keep your eyes open. In the darkness, there is always light." Layla lifted her arm to rest a hand on Natsu's cheek. "You are both proof of this." She kissed him lightly on the forehead while keeping her hand on his cheek to cast a weak sleeping spell. "It's just for a little while so that I can take care of something."

A tear fell from her eye as she braced herself to begin her task. "I should have so much to say to you, Lucy, but I cannot find the words. I am truly glad that you managed to find yourself despite everything that we put you through. I hope that you will be able to do so again. I trust that Natsu will take care of you, but you must also take care of him. You are my lucky star and I love you more than anything. I hope that one day you learn the truth and gain understanding. I humbly ask that you find it in your heart to forgive me…" Layla had to stop for she could no longer hold back her tears. It was too difficult. She had to control herself if she wanted to successfully do this one last thing for her daughter.

She kissed Lucy on the forehead as she had kissed Natsu. She wiped away her tears and prayed for strength. She placed two fingers on Lucy's mouth, then she placed a kiss on her forehead, one on her chest over heart, one on her left cheek, one on her right cheek, and finally she removed her fingers to lightly place a kiss on Lucy's lips. She pressed those same fingers to her own lips and rested her palm on Lucy's stomach.

"I love you," Layla whispered.

* * *

"Scarlet, she made this choice on her own," said her husband.

"I know, but it simply is not fair. If this was a different time, we could do something to help her…" Scarlet said softly.

"You know that is not true. The same thing happened last time, only much sooner. I think the brevity of her life is her fate. If we can carry out this mission, then maybe we can have a happier ending for…others."

"It won't matter, Walker. We won't be here to see it for ourselves. Why are we so painfully human?"

"That was the deal, remember?"

Scarlet and her husband Walker were standing guard in the woods surrounding the Heartfilia mansion waiting for a signal. They had a few others working under them who would be aiding them in their mission. The couple and their men were the only ones who had secretly stayed behind after Lucy's birthday celebration while the other adults had their own initiatives to take carry out.

"The sun is beginning to rise…"

"Sir!" panted a man who had come running up to them.

"Why aren't you at your post?" Scarlet demanded harshly.

"One of the scouts said he spotted some strange movement around the house. Their movements are pretty stealthy, but we think a commotion was caused to attract our attention on purpose."

"A commotion?"

"Yes, someone broke in through the windows leading into the servants' quarters but then all was quiet."

"What! Did someone follow them? That could have been it!" yelled Scarlet.

"Darling, relax!"

"Well, that's the thing. We did but no one was there," the man lamely explained.

"Impos—"

_Boom!_

"What on earth was that?" Walker put to no one in particular as he looked around.

"Do you smell smoke?" Scarlet asked.

The man quickly climbed up a tree to look around. "I think—Is that a fire?"

"A fire?" Walker said, his worry clear in his voice.

Soon shouts were heard in the distance confirming the man's suspicion.

"Should we move in, Sir?"

"No! We have to wait for the signal. It's the most important thing right now." Walked ordered.

"Do you think she will even be able to give us the signal?" Scarlet asked with worry in her voice.

As soon as the words left her mouth, the signal arrived. An incredibly bright golden light came from the direction of the manor, and Scarlet's eyes went immediately up to the location of Lucy's room.

_Layla must have just cast the spell. I promise you, dear friend, I will do everything I can on this day to ensure your efforts will not be wasted._

The light was too blinding for the enemy and would stun them for some time, which is when the knights and their scouts would be making their move.

"There it is! Let's go!" cried Walker.

"I'll head towards the girl's room just in case. The enemy might be up to something, so I will go up on my own. Remember the heart of the plan but move as needed," Scarlet ordered.

"Yes!" the man did a quick salute before sprinting off back into the forest.

"Scarlet, you cannot save her," warned Walker.

"I know, but I will be damned if I let anything happen to those kids."

* * *

"Lucy, Lucy! Wake up! Come on, please, get up!" Natsu huffed as tried desperately to make his way through the hallways of the great mansion.

Natsu took a quick look over his shoulder and saw that not only were the two assassins still chasing him but it seemed as if Lucy was still sound asleep. Quickly, Natsu scanned the area for a place to hide but he was still clueless as to the layout of the oversized home and hoped that either Lucy would awaken or someone would come to save them. It turned out that both would happen at the same time.

"Stop where you are!" yelled a raspy voice from out of nowhere.

Natsu stopped upon hearing the man's voice unsure who the man was talking to. That's when Lucy decided to wake up. She stretched out her arms over her heard and emitted little sounds of awakening in her sleepy state. She rubbed at her eyes and asked, "What's going on?"

"It's about time you woke up!" Natsu snapped letting Lucy down so she could stand on her own.

The assassins had caught up to them and were getting ready to attack when the raspy voiced man jumped over the kids to intercept his attack.

"I don't think so!" he cried.

Natsu grabbed Lucy's hand and said, "Come on, while they aren't focused on us!" He ran around the corner the man had come from still trying to find a place to rest. "Lucy, where should we go? We need a safe place to hide."

Lucy sniffed at the air as she ran. "Is that smoke?"

"I'll explain if you point the way," he shouted over his shoulder.

Lucy was slow to grasp his meaning but then gradually came to her senses. "Turn at that statue and behind the heavy curtain is a small empty room."

Natsu followed Lucy's directions, grateful that no one had followed them and pulled her into the empty room. The two sat down as soon as they were inside, and Natsu huffed and puffed as he tried to catch his breath.

"Natsu…is my home…" Lucy started.

Natsu looked in the direction of her voice unable to see her in the darkness. "While you were sleeping, I heard some strange noises and then I could smell the smoke. The place is on fire but I don't know how bad it is. Those guys chasing us seemed like they were after you. I was trying to go outside because of the fire when they pounced on us. It was like they knew we would be there."

"Why would they be after me?"

"Well, you are a pretty important person, Lucy. Maybe your family is involved in something."

Lucy shook her head violently. "No, unless one of the maids said something which I doubt, no one should even know who I am. I certainly do not believe that my parents would invite strange persons to my birthday party either."

Natsu was not buying it. "Lucy, I am telling you they knew exactly who you were and they wanted to…well, you know…"

Lucy's head fell in shock and sadness.

"We need to get out of this house. I am sure there are others from all the noise I've been hearing. Do you know another way out?"

Lucy thought for a moment. "I suppose the best way would be to go towards the ballroom so that we can go out to the gardens."

"No way! There are too many windows; someone would spot us."

"Should we hide somewhere else then?"

"The house is burning down, remember?" Natsu groaned in frustration. "Fine, let's try and make our way to the gardens. Just keep thinking of other ways in case that way is blocked." Natsu stood up to leave and so did Lucy but stopped moving when she thought of something.

"If we do run into uh...trouble then how would we defend ourselves? I guess you would be fine, but what about me?"

"Oh yeah, I grabbed this from your room on our way out," Natsu said reaching into his pockets for something. He produced a rather short sword, or one may call it a too long dagger. "You should be able to use this, right? Erza taught you, didn't she?"

Lucy took the weapon from Natsu and felt along the handle and then fingered the blade. She stepped towards the heavy curtain to shed some light on the handle. "Isn't this…"

"Lucy, why was this hidden in your nightstand?" Natsu asked slightly teasing and slightly irritated that she would hide a weapon in your room.

Lucy turned on him in surprise. "What? I didn't put that in my room!"

"Lucy…"

"Natsu, you know I would not do that and I wouldn't lie to you either."

Natsu was about to respond when the curtain was torn down to fully reveal them.

"Found you brat!" snarled a masked man.

"Great, another assassin. I won't let you go this time!"

Natsu ran the short distance to the man and landed a hard punch on his stomach before he spun and kicked him in the jewels causing the man to doubly double over.

Natsu glared at the man and grabbed Lucy's hand. "Let's go."

Lucy took hold of his hand a little frightened by Natsu's attitude.

They had just arrived at the great hall leading to the western side of the mansion where the ballroom was located. Natsu held Lucy back for a moment as he scanned for activity. He noticed that the smell of smoke was fainter here and figured it was safe for them to move forward.

"We just have to get to the double doors in the next room and we will be at the path leading to...Ah!" Lucy screamed.

Natsu shielded Lucy with his own body as the glass of the floor to ceiling window came crashing inward. Natsu looked up to see what caused the glass to break only to catch a fire arrow come flying through and land on the object sitting on the floor. He wanted to run forward but instead he grit his teeth and rushed with Lucy back the way they came. Just as he tucked them into a safe corner, the object exploded into a ball of fire that began to make its way through out the hall. Seconds later, more fiery objects came flying through the windows to quickly spread the fire.

"Do you think they knew?" asked Lucy frightened.

"No, I think they are really determined to burn this house and everyone in it to the ground. But I won't let them have you," Natsu said seriously almost daring anyone to try.

They ran into more assassins but both Natsu and Lucy were able to handle them well on their own. Natsu attacked with his fists first and Lucy covertly slashed at their legs to give them thin slices on their leg that would burn. If that did not work, she would reluctantly cut a deep gash on their ankles and once had to slit a man's throat. Natsu hated that Lucy had to go through this but he was glad that she could handle herself and was able to stand so tall. He wanted to so badly to get out of this mess so that he could comfort her and give her a piece of his mind about her fighting, but no end seemed near as they continued to battle their way through the mansion.

"Natsu! See that window there?" Lucy called over her shoulder.

Natsu looked around to see what she was talking about and an idea popped into his head. The next guy that tried to attack them, he lured closer to the window hoping another would follow them. When the two were close enough, Natsu jump-kicked one guy out of the window and then ran to shove the other guy slightly over to the side of where the previous guy had fallen through to make sure the hole would be good enough for them to go through.

"Come on!"

Lucy looked at him in disbelief. "Natsu…we could have just pushed it out."

Natsu shrugged his shoulders and picked up Lucy to carry her outside to which she vehemently protested. They started making their way towards the woods when a scene ahead of them caught their attention. A much larger group of masked assassins were fighting a small troop of similarly dressed people. The pair turned around to escape the scene before they were noticed when a figure landed gracefully before them. Natsu pushed Lucy behind him in preparation to defend her.

"There you kids are! I've been looking everywhere for you!" exclaimed the figure.

Natsu apparently took this as a threat and prepared to strike, but Lucy stopped him before he could. She thought she recognized the voice; however, she was not too confident in her guess and instead inquired as to the identity of this person. "Reveal yourself," she demanded.

The figure did not act immediately but then let out an amused grunting noise and removed the helmet. Long bright red hair was released from its confinement to fall gracefully around the figure. She smiled at the children and said, "Convinced?"

"Scarlet!" Lucy cried running to her initially to wrap her arms around her but she stopped herself feeling that it was inappropriate and settled for reaching out a hand to the woman's own.

"Who?" Natsu asked in confusion.

Lucy rolled her eyes at him. "Erza's mom!"

"Oh," Natsu said as he finally settled his stance. He pointed a finger behind him to indicate the fight still going on behind them. "Are they with you?"

"Yes, the ones who are outnumbered but not outmatched," she responded to Natsu's confusion. "I had sent a few to fetch you, but they seemed to have encountered some difficulty."

"Oh," Lucy blushed, "so many people have been chasing after us, and we never thought any of them could be there to help us. I'm so sorry."

Scarlet laughed heartily. "No worries. Now let's go and get you two moving. Things are not progressing as we had thought so it's important that the two of you get as far away as possible.

"What do you mean?" Lucy asked trying to understand the meaning of her words.

"Nothing, let's go," she responded realizing she had said too much.

Scarlet led them around back to their original destination. She had brought them to another side of the garden outside of the hedges since the other side was facing the manor and large windows. She paused and made a swift clean slice with her enormous sword.

Lucy noticed this and asked, "You don't use dual blades?"

Scarlet smiled softly, "No, Erza gets that from Walker. She is very much her father's daughter."

Lucy shifted uncomfortably not quite sure what to say. A fleeting thought came to her as to Erza's whereabouts and well-being. She was about to ask about this, but Natsu spoke first.

"What are you doing here? Where are we supposed to go?"

Natsu's words and a loud explosion from the direction of the manor snapped Scarlet back to her sense. Lucy squeaked in horror. "My mother! She is probably still in there."

Scarlet looked towards the manor and fought to conceal her emotions. "Layla is tough just like you." She turned back to study the children before indicating with a nod of her head the path through the garden that would lead them to the edge of the forest. "Listen to me: you two have to run as fast as you can towards the forest. Once you're under cover, Natsu you have to lead Lucy through towards the main road. Don't venture onto it though; just find a place to hide until someone comes for you. If something else happens before then, try to use your wits." Scarlet frowned not sure how quickly Natsu would be able to react in such a situation. She hoped his strong determination to protect Lucy would be enough. "Natsu, you have already found your strength even if you don't know it and you would be surprised to learn that bravery can from the same place."

Natsu stared at her and then rolled his eyes. "I don't think we have time for riddles."

"Hey! Over here! I think that's the girl," a man called not too far away from them.

Scarlet turned towards the voice. "Hurry! Get out of here."

Lucy and Natsu made to run towards the safety of the trees, but Lucy stopped and turned back to Scarlet. She held out the dagger to Scarlet. "This is yours," she whispered.

Scarlet took a quick glance to see what the girl was holding. She felt a tight pain in her chest as she took in the dagger in Lucy's hands. The scabbard was a fine white leather with no markings; the handle was a strangely pure white ivory shaped like an upside leaf which had two stems curving to the side with a black rose insignia engraved at the tip; the blade was made of a rare metal not found in Fiore that shined silver in the sunlight. The blade also had words and symbols engraved that the young girl had probably not had time to read. Lucy may not have known what that dagger meant, but Scarlet knew all too well and it broke her heart.

"Keep it. You'll need something to fight with. Now go, get out of here!" she shouted. As Lucy ran off with Natsu, Scarlet quietly whispered to herself, "I am so sorry, Lucky Star."

The children ran as fast their legs could carry them, fatigue far from their minds but felt by their bodies. Lucy tripped over a branch and fell forward causing Natsu to stop for a second thinking that someone had gotten to her. "Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." When Lucy tried to stand, she winced in pain and fell into Natsu's arms.

"What did you do?"

"Um…"

"Lucy!"

"I may have…twisted my ankle a bit," she confessed.

Natsu rolled his eyes. Trust now for Lucy's clumsiness to take effect. He kneeled down and waited. "Come on, get on; we have to get out of here," he said, his voice frustrated.

Lucy struggled with herself for a moment feeling guilty for the situation. She swallowed, took a deep breath and climbed onto his back wrapping her arms tightly around his neck. She felt calm at the closeness of their bodies; an experience she had a few times before but still could not become used to.

Natsu got up to start making his way through the many trees. "You ate too much last night, Lucy," he grunted. In response, Lucy bit his neck. "Ouch!"

"Let's go!" was all Lucy said.

They ran through the forest with no encounters but the pair was still tense at the possibility of being attacked. Natsu stopped and knelt to place Lucy gently on the grass. He sprinted off to check the area, and quickly returned to her side. "I don't want to get too close to the main road in case someone spots us. By the way…"

"What is it?" Lucy looked up at him with concern, worried about what he might say.

"When this is over, I think you need to have a talk with Erza."

Lucy cocked her head in confusion. "About what?"

"About how you two won't be fighting together anymore," he said eyeing Lucy's dagger. "_And _how there is no way you're going out with us to the forest anymore."

She chuckled. "Don't be silly. If I hadn't, I wouldn't have been of any help today. Who knows what could have happened!"

"Exactly! I'd rather you hid behind me; I don't want you getting so close to stuff like that. I taught you all the defense you'll ever need to know and that's good enough. You have no need of weapons, Lucy," he seethed.

Lucy looked at him, appalled at what he was saying. "Natsu, just who are you to even decide something like that? I like not feeling so helpless for a change! I know I'm not great but at least I can take care of myself unlike before."

"You don't need to!" he yelled at her.

"And why not!" she hollered back at him.

"Because…" Natsu stammered, his frustration getting the best of him. He turned away from her and punched at the nearest tree.

"I'm waiting," Lucy pushed not caring about his mood.

Natsu let out a sigh and wiped his wild hair back from his face. "Forget it," he mumbled.

"What?" she asked not hearing him.

"I said forget it!" he snapped.

Lucy rolled her eyes in exasperation. "Child…" she muttered under her breath. Lucy tried to get up but quickly remembered her injured ankle. Instead, she crossed her arms and huffed at him. "Natsu, you had better explain yourself right now."

"Or what?" he taunted. Lucy expected him to keep arguing with her, but instead he made his way over to her and sat down next to her. He seemed to contemplate something before turning to look her in the eyes. He stared into her deep brown eyes while placing his hands on her shoulders. "You never have to worry about that stuff, Lucy. I'm always going to be right next to you; I'll always be there to take care of you. _Always_."

"That's impossible, you idiot," she scoffed turning away from his intense gaze.

"Hey! Always you and me, remember?" he said taking her chin in his hand and forcing her to look at him.

Lucy stared back into his dark eyes, and she fell into his embrace. "You and me always," she whispered. For some reason, Lucy was suddenly overwhelmed with a bad feeling; she felt in her heart that they were really saying goodbye even though there was no reason for her to think that.

Natsu held her close, also unknowingly overwhelmed with the same feelings that Lucy had. It angered him which caused him to shift his position which in turn caused Lucy to fall into his lap. She had fallen asleep much to his surprise. He guessed the excitement of the morning had been too much for her and made her pass out the moment she relaxed. He adjusted her so that she could sleep more comfortably and so that he could look at her face. He brushed her blonde hair out of her eyes and just watched her sleep for a while. "You're mine, Lucy; I'm not about to let someone else take you away from me," he said with a ferocity and sincerity that shook him for a moment. The unconscious feeling of possession he felt towards her popped at random times, but he did not think much of it. She was his, simple as that.

"There you are," came a deep voice.

Natsu perked up at the sound of the voice. He tensed, angry with himself for not hearing him approach and annoyed that he had let his guard down. "Who are you?"

"Relax, boy. I am here for the girl. Hand her over, and I won't harm you," the man answered.

That made Natsu tense up even more. Clearly, this was not the man that Scarlet said would find them. "What if I say no?"

A silent motion that Natsu completely missed caused four black figures to come out from the trees surrounding the pair. The figures appeared unarmed and apparently not interested in sharing a single part of their body that would give away their identity as they were completely covered from head to toe in black, even their eyes were covered which caused Natsu to fleetingly wonder how they could see.

"The answer is still no," he snarled at the man.

"Natsu, I don't want to fight you," he answered.

Natsu eyes widened at the sound of his name. "How do you…"

"Natsu, what's going on?" Lucy asked in a terrified voice.

He cursed himself having almost forgotten that she was with him asleep, or rather recently awakened. "Stay put, Lucy. I'll take care of these guys and then we're out of here."

The man deeply sighed at these words. "Natsu…this does not have to be difficult."

"How does he know your name?" she asked in frightened surprise.

"I have no idea, but listen…" he knelt to grab her hand and tightly squeezed it. "Just be strong, okay?"

"What?" Lucy mumbled in confusion.

Natsu quickly picked her up and ran in between the two figures to his right catching them by surprise. Lucy gripped him hard, almost choking him until she realized it and tried to relax her grip but her fear would not allow her. He ignored the feeling and continued to run. He heard the man order the figures after them and tried desperately to think of where to hide.

A figure appeared directly in front of him cutting off his path and Lucy screamed. He made to turn around but another figure was standing there waiting. This time they had short knives in their hands ready to attack if necessary.

"Natsu, just hand her over."

"I don't think so, old man."

"So be it." He snapped his fingers and the two fingers made quick slices at him causing Natsu to lose his balance and Lucy to fall hard onto the ground in an awkward manner that caused her ankle to burn with pain.

"Lucy!" Natsu shouted. He made to reach for her but one of the figures kicked him back onto the ground and away from Lucy.

"Natsu!" Lucy screamed.

Natsu opened his eyes and got up to move back towards Lucy. He would protect her no matter what. Lucy's eyes widened and she shouted in warning, "Look out!"

He was too slow as one of the other figures appeared besides him and punched him square in the face. He quickly shook it off used to such blows when he was fighting with the other boys. He scrambled to make for Lucy, when something horrifying caught his eye. The man who had found them scooped Lucy up and tossed her over his shoulder and slowly began to walk away from him.

"Natsu!"

"No!" he called out in horror.

Lucy shook her head and looked up at him, large tears flowing freely from her eyes as she tried to kick and fight her way out of the man's grip. He did not even have to tighten his hold as her efforts were weak. She pounded the man's back, and looked at Natsu again. "Natsu! Help me!" she begged.

Natsu fought for control as he tried to move towards her but found he could not. He realized two of the figures were holding him down, but somehow he quickly made his out of their grasp. "Lucy!" he cried, his own hot tears falling from his eyes.

"Natsu! Natsu! Natsu! Please! Save me!" she wailed as she continued to fight in vain.

Natsu ran with all his might to try and save her, frustrated at how slow the man was moving as if he were taunting Natsu. "Lucy!" Someone kicked at him from the side, but he got up and kept moving. "No! Give her back, you bastard!"

The man continued to walk slowly away from him back towards the main road. He paused for a moment to turn around and stare at him. "It didn't have to be this way, Natsu!"

"Let me go!" Lucy yelled, tears still laced in her voice. "Natsu!" Lucy cried again.

The man looked over his shoulder at her. He placed her on the ground and Lucy immediately tried to run back to Natsu. The man had other plans, however; he hit hard over the head causing her to fall with a thud to the ground. "Forgive me," he apologized. He nodded towards the four figures and picked her up with ease and proceeded towards the road.

"Lucy!" Natsu looked after them pale with shock before his rage overcame him. It took too long, however, as three of the figures put away their daggers; only one of them stood with a long thick blade, frozen in a position symbolizing he was waiting for something. Natsu charged at him with a roar, and the figure waited until just the right time to deal a quick, clean slice on his neck before pounding him to the ground. Natsu's hand shot up to his injury as everything faded to black. Even though it was quiet, he could still hear Lucy crying his name and he could still see her face wet with tears, her cheeks red with the effort of yelling to him.

"Lucy…" he whispered before his body gave out and collapsed onto the ground.

The four figures watched the boy lay motionless on the ground as blood flowed from his wound. They communicated silently among each other before separately disappearing into the trees. One figure looked back at him, seeming to consider the boy's condition. _Mavis warned you that you would not always be together. It didn't have to end like this, stupid boy._ These were the figure's last thoughts before turning away to follow the other into the deep forest.

Alone in the growing brightness of the morning, Natsu lay alone, blood still flowing from his open wound on his neck. Lucy's screams echoed around his still figure as the sun continued its rise into the deep blue sky.

* * *

A girl with long blonde hair to her waist flowing freely in the morning breeze, stood on top of a cliff staring out into the horizon. She wore a simple yellow dress with a plain white apron; she had been wearing a matching yellow bonnet but had removed it to feel the wind in her hair. She closed her eyes as she felt the air dance around her and she clasped her hands in front of her as if to pray. Her yellow dress fluttered in the wind as the girl enjoyed the morning's arrival. She barely flinched as she heard steps approach her.

"I thought I might find you here," a voice said softly.

The breeze seemed to carry the soft words to the girl's ears. She did not respond right away; slowly she lowered her hands and opened her eyes to look up at the sun for a moment. She smiled up into its warmth before turning around to share her bright smile with the person behind her. She replaced her bonnet that she had placed into a basket sitting next to her and picking up her basket, said over her shoulder. "I was about to return, you know."

He looked at her not quite returning the smile but returning the warmth. "People need you or have you forgotten?"

She waved a hand as if to wave away his words. "I would never!" she giggled playfully.

"Let's head back."

"Okay, just a moment," she said turning back to stare out into the distance. She knew she was not looking at anything but she could feel her gaze being returned. In fact, in the distance the girl was looking at, a boy hidden beneath his traveling cloak had just pulled his hood back so that he could better look out before him. His angry, serious dark eyes observed the scene with emptiness. He replaced his hood immediately when he heard someone call out to him.

Both the boy and the girl turned away from their positions at the same time; the girl throwing one last wistful thought into the air and the boy continuing to dwell in his fury.

* * *

_****A/N: OMYGOSH! what the flip is going on? if you know the answer, then i didn't do my job. if you haven't noticed, you're not supposed to understand what the adults talk about..ever! this marks the end of Book One: Lucy's Slumber and the next chapter will be the first of book two. ugh lame you have to wait at least another week before i post that up. dont worry i have most of it mapped out already so should be on time. i think there was a consensus that i should continue the story here, so i will do so. i am trying to think desperately of anything you should know...but can't think of anything. um yes some questions will be answered right away in the next book. thanks so super much for follow me so far, and i hope that you continue to follow my story to discover the Secret of Fiore 3**_


	9. Fairy Tail

**_**A/N: Hello my faithful followers. I am super super sorry for the delay. Uni is seriously kicking my butt this semester! I am doing my best to update when I can, which is more than I say for my homework that I put off this past week. So we are on to part two of _The Secret of Fiore _and some answers will slowly be revealed while more questions are born or left unanswered. Remember, if you are confused about location you can look at the map of Hiro Mashima's Fairy Tail Earthland. So what do I have in store for you? Well, stop paying attention to me and start reading to find out!**_  
**

**Book Two: Lucy's Reverie**

**Chapter One: Fairy Tail**

_The kingdom of Fiore, in the Queen's war meeting room…._

Mavis was sitting impatiently in her seat awaiting the arrival of one of her companions. She jumped out of her seat when the man finally arrived, and eagerly prompted him for news. "Well, what have you learned? Did everything proceed according to plan?"

The man cleared his throat and arched an eyebrow at the Queen's excited state. "Don't you want to know what Bellum is up to?"

"Not particularly," Mavis huffed.

"I had really hoped that I could distract you for a little while…" the man mumbled.

"Distract me from what?" she demanded.

"Well, the thing is, princess…"

"Queen," Mavis automatically corrected.

"Yes, my Queen, there is a small issue."

"Out with it!" she thundered.

"That is… Well… the thing is…" the man continued to stutter as Mavis grew more impatient. Her eyes began to flash which prompted the man to hurriedly finish his words. "Scarlet… When Walker went to join her for the return, he found her dead."

Mavis collapsed into her seat. "What?" she whispered disbelievingly.

"There is more… Layla's body...Mavis, Layla is missing.

Hot tears immediately sprang to Mavis's eyes. Her face became red but whether if it was from anger, sadness, or a combination of the two or from something else entirely was difficult to say. She sprang to her companion's side and begged, "Please, Leo, tell me you're lying. Tell me this is some elaborate prank. Tell me that I have not lost my daughter, too."

Leo's face fell at his queen's anguish. "I am so sorry, Mavis. When the knight Walker went to meet with his wife, he found someone else who informed him of both Scarlet's death and Layla's disappearance. Walker wanted to do something, but it was too late. Time was up and they all left. My queen, I too disbelieved it but it's true. Nothing happened as it should have that night."

"Impossible," she whispered. Mavis sank to her knees, as her face became hotter and wet with tears. She clutched her chest, and then she remembered something. "Please, tell me that at least my granddaughter is safe. At least Lucy and the boy; tell me they're safe."

Leo's expression froze for a moment. "That is…" he began, but then he stopped himself seeing how distraught the small woman looked curled up on the floor. "Lucy, she is safe with Capricorn. And the boy…he is also in good care," he lied. Leo would find the boy himself and bring him to the Academy, or get someone else to find him and bring him to safety. He knew the boy would be fine so he felt no need to further upset the Queen.

Mavis breathed a sigh of relief. "At least the children are okay, I suppose. But Leo, how did this happen? I mean Scarlet...it is simply impossible. And how could that have happened to Layla? You have to find her, please, you _must_ find my daughter!"

Leo knew that Aries and Virgo were desperately trying to do just that but they had nothing to guide them. Instead of responding, he brought up a different topic. "It's time we declared war on Bellum. We can no longer put this off…"

Mavis screamed in pain from the ache in her heart. "I could care less about silly human affairs. Libra and Pisces will continue to pose as my advisors, and they will speak for me. I will remain in my chambers while you twelve do as you see fit. I need rest," she declared before popping out of the meeting room to her own bed chambers. She went straight to her bed and hid beneath the covers. That night, Mavis shed all of her tears that had been building up in her heart for years. Why should she continue to pretend that she cared about Earthland? Lucy and the boy, the only two left she cared about, were safe and nothing else mattered.

Meanwhile, with a heavy heart but confident in his choice of words, Leo went to find Libra and Pisces. By dawn tomorrow, Fiore would be at war.

* * *

_Seven years later…_

A young man wearing a dark brown traveling cloak stood at the edge of a cliff looking out into the distance. He stood not thinking about anything in particular, though his face was set in a permanent scowl and his brow was furrowed as if contemplating some heavy notions. Rather, he was patiently waiting for his partner to arrive back from his meeting with a contact. At the sound of footsteps approaching him from behind, the man quickly spun around ready to attack the intruder.

The "intruder" laughed at the man's overreaction and put up his hands in surrender. "Relax, Salamander, it's just me." Salamander relaxed his position while stepping closer to his partner. "Titania is waiting for us at a small base called Cait Shelter. If we want to make it there before she becomes impatient and leaves us, we should probably head out now."

"What is she up to now?" inquired Salamander.

His partner shrugged his shoulders. "I didn't bother asking. You know how she is; anyway, let's go while there's still daylight."

* * *

"Don't you find the light of the full moon beautiful?"

Salamander and his partner gave each other a confused look before turning their attention back to the small terrified looking woman who had approached them as soon as they had entered the inn. The woman was sweet faced with a plump body hidden beneath a strange layer of clothing one might refer to as a dress. She looked anxiously between the two men waiting for their response. Then she winced as she remembered something.

"The fairies usually come out to play but they had to hide…um they had to…" she stuttered.

Salamander continued to eye the woman with suspicion, and hardly registered the response his partner finally gave to the anxious woman. The pair was handed a note stuffed into an envelope which also held a key and the woman gratefully took her leave to retreat behind the counter.

"Hey, follow me," his partner said.

The two quietly made their way to the stairs that would lead them to the upper area of the inn. They quietly regarded each other before entering the room that the key unlocked. As soon as they entered, a plate went flying at them and a figure quickly raced to shut the door behind them.

"I expected you two here hours ago!"

"Titania, we came as soon as we got the message. Relax! Why are you acting so strange?"

"Were you followed?" she whispered softly.

Salamander's ears perked up at her words. "How did you know we were followed? I didn't send any information ahead."

Titania's head fell for a moment but then she looked up to eye her two friends trying to reassure herself that they were both okay. Titania had a habit of doing this when she was anxious so her companions said nothing as she completed her assessment. When she was satisfied with what she saw, she walked over to the desk to retrieve a long letter that she had written for them. "Frost, I'm most interested to know what you think. Plus, it's not like he wants to read," she said tossing her head at Salamander. To said man she asked, "Tell me about the person who followed you. No one should be interested in our conversations here."

Salamander's face grew serious as he contemplated her words. "I realized it when we stopped for supplies. I think it was the same guy who delivered your message. I used one of our longer underground routes to get rid of him since it seemed like his job was just to watch us. He wasn't very good at being discreet and it didn't even seem like he was actually interested in his mission. I'm pretty sure no one followed us all the way here. Is that why we received the strange welcoming when we arrived?"

Titania breathed a sigh of relief trusting her companion's abilities. "Yes, I was concerned and I thought it best if I hid up here instead of obviously waiting for others to arrive." Titania closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "On my way back from the mission location, I stopped at a tavern and overheard some curious conversation. I hadn't yet decided to contact you or where we would meet if I chose to ask for help. Everything is there," she said pointing a finger at the letter that Frost was still reading. "We have a new objective."

"Titania, are you sure about this?" Frost asked gravely looking up at her.

"Yes, I saw it for myself. I thought the situation was a little smaller so I was going to handle it myself, but after overhearing those men at the tavern I realized there was more," she explained.

"You realize what this is right?" Frost asked trying to understand her.

"Of course; all the more reason why I need you both and all the more reason why we are still going."

"Hey, someone want to fill me in on what's going here," Salamander said calmly.

Frost studied Titania for a moment before responding to his partner. "There's a town in Seven that's been captured but you could never tell from the outside. While our mission was to find out if Seven was still safe territory and we should probably just be reporting this information, Titania's little side trip uncovered something."

"Get to the point already," Salamander snapped impatiently.

"It's a trap," Titania explained. "Someone knew that we, Fairy Tail in particular, would be going to Seven to investigate the areas. What is strange is that the town they've chosen is just over the mountains and they could have easily infiltrated Fiore by a number of means yet they are luring us there. Why Fairy Tail? Most importantly, how did they know what we were doing?"

The three stared at each other in silence.

"You want to go?" Salamander asked quietly.

Titania looked at him. "We have to, Salamander. Innocent people, _children_, have been captured and are forced to act as if they are not being mistreated. I wish I had known while I was there; I could have found out more about the situation. The state of the people is all I learned from those bastards," she seethed.

Frost rolled his eyes. "Did you get carried away again? You left a few survivors, didn't you?"

Titania looked away. "I took away their manhood which for some could be considered a fate worse than death." Frost and Salamander instinctively reached down in protection before sheepishly pretending to be adjusting their clothing. Titania smiled at their behavior but her expression instantly returned to her more serious look. "Right now, I care little about our original objective and I promise to send word before we leave. Please, come with me to liberate those people? There couldn't possibly be many there and I'm sure we could…"

Frost put a hand on Titania's shoulder. "We've wasted enough time here talking. Let's get some supplies and head out."

Titania touched his hand with gratitude and simply nodded in response.

* * *

The trio collected some food and a few other supplies they felt they would need since they would be unable to resupply in enemy territory. On the way, Titania continued to explain what she had heard the men talking about. She learned that the women had been taken away somewhere else, and that the men and children were forced to provide labor for some secret project that the men knew nothing about. It seemed that before letting the women go, the men had their way with them and one or two took to enjoying some of the children or having them perform sexual favors. This news is what caused Titania to react and injure them the way she did, it was one of the harshest things that she had ever done in her career. She was determined to free the town and take everyone to the next nearest town, an overnight journey she would accompany the people on. She demanded that Frost and Salamander assist her mostly because she was worried about how she would behave.

Meanwhile, Salamander was contemplating the trap that lay ahead of them. Fairy Tail had a reputation that was known to even commoners as a fierce, ruthless mercenary guild. The group was meant to keep their activities underground, but sometimes things got out of hand. On the outside, they kept up their fierce appearance for varying personal reasons. On the inside, they were actually the underground force for the Queen of Fiore, a fact unknown to anyone not a part of the underground world. Most of their missions consisted of keeping enemy supplies low, assisting towns or villages move to safer locations, and other tasks considered to be of too little importance to the Queen's knights. Nearly every member of Fairy Tail was originally training or was already a knight, but when they saw that not only were they not doing anything to help the people but also doing little to bring an end to the war they all quit without a word. This was a particularly hard day for Titania, but this is a story for another time.

Fairy Tail and a few other mercenary guilds were all the people of Fiore had to count on to keep them safe and to end the seven year long war. The most recent missions consisted obtaining as much information about the enemy as possible due to their recent activity, or really the lack of recent enemy activity in the past few months. Some hoped that the enemy grew tired of fighting; others thought it was just a cold state of war; those in the underground suspected that the enemy was planning something big enough to be disastrous for all of Earthland. While Fiore had been sending out forces to other countries to help in their battles, the enemy slowly began attacking Fiore directly after realizing the power of their forces. Fiore had been a place of refuge, but with the attacks the safe sites were becoming few and far between.

This is where Fairy Tail came in; their current objective was to scout the security of the country that had been home to refugees and all kinds of outsiders for many years- the country of Seven. Titania, Frost, and Salamander had been sent to investigate the town of Vier as it was the closest to Fiore. Titania had insisted it would be suspicious for the three of them to go, so she had went on by herself. The trio had finally stopped and hid around the bend that would lead them to their destination as they discussed the situation.

"Titania, you never did explain how you came to think we were being set up," Frost commented.

"Didn't I tell you? A messenger had arrived at the meeting place and I gave him the message, but then not too long later another member arrived claiming to be the messenger. This is why I stress to the master that we need more regulars; it's too confusing and leaves too many holes," she explained.

"I wonder which one is the one I spoke with; I cannot imagine you paid much attention to his appearance."

Titania shook her head no. "I should have but I was careless. The only reason why I met both of them is because I decided to take a short nap there since I wanted to head straight to Cait Shelter. It was careless of me, I know."

Frost shook his head in disbelief. "Yes, but maybe this could work out in our favor. Maybe Seven is where the enemy has been hiding and we can finally report some useful news."

"I thought Seven was like spiritual or something," said Salamander thoughtfully.

Frost moved to answer but Titania answered him first. "It is. The capital city, Trinity, is a sacred city and all of the other six cities are set up like monasteries providing safety and a new life for exiles. I am surprised you knew," she said wryly.

Salamander made a face but did not respond to her last words. "If it's a sacred place and all, then it's not likely they are building weapons here and I can't imagine Vier was hard to take over if there's no arms allowed."

"True," Frost said following his train of thought, "If they do have weapons or if the enemy is planning something here, then they would have to get most of their supplies from the outside. We've got most of their routes on the map, and I'm pretty sure none lead here."

"It's possible they have their own underground network. I guess we could have missed one of their routes as well," Titania added grudgingly since she was one of the people who had helped create the map of their enemy's movements.

Frost smiled softly. "It's also possible that some of the towns in Seven could have their own hidden supplies, just in case," he comforted.

"I guess," was Titania's reluctant response.

"Anyway, why would they be interested in sacred cities anyway? Bosco would be a much better city to use as a base," Salamander said to bring back the conversation.

"Seven would put up little fight and it's believed that very few people actually live here. They say mostly priests travel to the capital for pilgrimage, but that's all."

They thought quietly for a moment but could come to no sound conclusion as to why their enemy would choose a sacred country as a base for their operations. "I guess there's only one way to find out," Frost declared. "We could easily pass ourselves off as missionaries or just people making a pilgrimage to the capital during these tough times."

"Yes, let's go," Titania agreed.

* * *

_Deep within the forests of Fiore…_

"Master!" called a woman frantically. "Jet just arrived with a letter from Titania. She thinks Vier has been captured and she is going to take action. What should we do?"

The master in question sat in a large red velvet chair and was staring out into space. He was a small man, all of his hair completely white. He wore an aged dark yellow cloak around himself, which currently concealed his black pants and burgundy top. He sat slumped in the chair causing him to appear even smaller. "Who else is going with her?"

The woman stuttered a little as she said, "F-Frost and S-S-Salamander. The three of them were investigating the area together…"

The older man's face paled a little bit at this news which he already knew somewhere deep in his mind. He sighed and gestured for the letter the woman was still holding. After reading it over, he sighed. "We had better send help. If my memory is still any good, there is someone there that could cause a much bigger stir than they may have intended. At any rate, we will need to clean up the mess and repair the town. Gather supplies and medicine we might have that might be of help to abused citizens. Remember, we are the merciless mercenaries of Fairy Tail and we must keep it that way, understand?"

The woman nodded sadly and left the room, her long brown hair flying loosely behind her.

The master got up out of his chair and thought quietly to himself for a moment. "I guess the real war begins now," he said to himself. He went back to his desk and made ready to write a note to an old friend of his. A flurry of feelings overcame him as he wrote his letter and he tried hard not to think of the teenagers who lived their lives as the most hated but most respected mercenaries of Fiore. He tried hard not to think of the weight that each of them carried, and he tried not to think of the pain behind every tear the girls shed and every fist fight the boys had between each other. He tried hard not to think of what might have been, and he tried hard not to think of what this war would ultimately mean for all of Earthland.

The Master of Fairy Tail thought of nothing but Titania's plea as he carefully worded his letter to a friend he had not spoken to since the night before the war of Earthland officially began all those years ago—the night of a little girl's birthday and the fire the dawn had brought to Fiore.

* * *

_In Vier..._

Frost let out a deep sigh of disbelief. "Titania, just this once, couldn't you control yourself?"

"Absolutely not! A moment longer and those filthy hands would have touched me."

"Hey, he said he wanted to see your face," Frost snapped.

"Humph. That's what he said, but his intentions were clear." Titania cleared her throat and turned away from him. "Perhaps it's better this way. We will have a better chance to talk to the people here. If they are in here, then it must be for a reason."

"Here" was the prison area in Vier. The trio had agreed to approach the gates as people looking for refuge in the country of Seven. Titania was concerned that someone would recognize her so she had hid her figure and face beneath Salamander's oversized brown travelling cloak. Upon approaching the gates, the soldiers were about to let them through when one of them decided that a cloaked figure was suspicious. Frost had covered by explaining that she was a priestess and could not show her face to men. The guard acted displeased and insisted on seeing the face beneath the hood. Before his fingers could touch the rough material, Titania had grabbed his wrist and twisted his arm threatening him to try to touch her. Of course, this completely blew their cover and three were put in jail. However, it seemed more because the man was angry that a woman had bested him as opposed to the three of them being suspicious.

"Yeah, and how exactly are we supposed to do that from here exactly?"

"I might be able to help you out," a ragged voice spoke.

Together, the three of them turned around to see who owned the creepy voice. A haggard man with a long, dirty gray beard and little hair on his head wearing a long tattered torn tunic looked over at them from a corner of their cell. Somehow they had not realized that they had any company, and they were not too sure how to feel about the man who was quietly listening to them.

"Who are you?" Salamander whispered fiercely.

"I should be asking you that, but I can't say I care much. I'm just an old man locked up in this cell because I wouldn't cooperate, and I'm still here because I am too sick to fight back. You want my help or not?"

The man began to hack and cough furiously; his coughing was so harsh Titania wondered if he had been holding it in so as not to be noticed. He must have been gauging them quietly as they talked amongst themselves. He was old and sick, and she could not imagine that this frail man would bring them any harm. Plus, he claimed to have been captured so that must mean he was an original citizen of Vier. Titania's thoughts were racing so she said nothing, but Frost wanted to complete their mission so they could leave.

"We want to know what happened here. This country is supposed to be a place of refuge, yet this city has clearly been captured. Please, any information you can offer us would be appreciated," said Frost.

Between coughs the man answered, "And why should I tell you anything?"

This time Titania moved towards the old man and knelt down beside him. She lowered her hood completely to reveal her red hair and did her best to look straight into his aged eyes. "We're not here to harm you. We will free all of you if we can, but to do that we need information." Titania leaned into him to whisper into his ear, "We are Fairy Tail mercenaries."

The man's eyes widened at her pronouncement and turned his head to get a better look at her. He glanced at her for only a moment before resting his eyes on her hair. He lifted a hand to reach out to her, and Salamander made to stop him but Frost held him back with a small shake of his head. The man touched Titania's thick red hair and then gently passed his fingers through her long tresses. He began to cry. "I never thought I would see you again."

Titania gave him a puzzled look. "I'm sorry, but I do not believe we have met."

The man coughed again and pulled away from her closeness. "Of course, you wouldn't recognize me. Look at me! Old and falling apart, nothing like the strapping young man I was before, training a scrawny girl of a would be knight the way of the sword." The man turned away, his coughing becoming stronger and stronger. "At least, now I can die in peace. I know this is why my mistress sent me here."

Titania looked towards Frost and Salamander who shrugged their shoulders indicating their shared confusion. Titania tried to focus on what he had said to her, and very slowly realization hit her. Titania snapped her eyes up to look at the old man before her. "Rob?" she whispered hoarsely.

"Oh! So you do remember this old man after all, eh?" he laughed. "You've grown since the last time I saw you, Erza. You're as beautiful as your mother, you know."

Frost's and Salamander's eyes shot open at the use of their comrades name. "Hey, we're undercover. Do you mind?" Frost snapped.

"Relax, they only check down here twice a day; once for feeding and once to see if anyone died."

Titania was still frozen in shock. She had not met anyone from her past before, and her swords master was the last person she expected to find in Seven. Then something he said hit her. "Wait, you remember my mother?"

The man looked at her as if she was crazy. "How could anyone forget a woman like that? Of course, I remember Scarlet." Titania was surprised at his declaration.

"You said your mistress sent you here," Salamander began, "can you tell us about that?"

Rob studied them for a moment before his eyes lit up with recognition. "You boys are well, too? That's good to see, very good to see." His eyes wandered for a moment as if he was looking for another person but when no one else met his eyes, Rob looked away from them to focus his eyes on the dirt ground he was sitting on. "Yeah, the day before the birthday party, Scarlet told me that I had to leave the estate. Of course, I put up a huge fight 'cause I didn't understand what I did wrong, you see? She said I had to come here because you would need me one day. She told me I had to be here waiting for you, and that I was to leave the following day. It made no sense to me at the time. Heck, until I seen you three here now, I had no idea what I was doing here." Rob paused to catch his breath and let out another hacking cough. "I guess she knew you three would need someone to talk to. She probably didn't know I'd be damn near my deathbed by the time you came here."

Titania stood up suddenly as soon as Rob finished speaking and went to go stand in the opposite corner of the cell. She stood tall and her body did not move in the slightest so the others had no idea what she was doing. Frost had an idea of Titania's actions, so he decided to push along the topic. "What can you tell us about what happened here?"

"Huh? Oh yeah, I've been here the whole war," Rob said shifting in his seat. "It was real quiet up until about a few months ago. A lot of people coming and going all of a sudden; it was strange because Vier is not a very convenient place to get to from anywhere but Fiore, but don't nobody come through here from there. Now that I think about it," he paused for a moment and rubbed a hand absently on his bushy beard. "I remember hearing about a strange woman coming through here a while back, she kind of sounded a little like you but I didn't think much of it at the time. Well, anyway, a week ago, these rogue-looking guys came and just took over the town. Just like that!" he finished with a snap of his fingers.

"Wait, don't you have people here that can fight or something? And how could you all be so sick so fast?" Frost inquired.

"And why isn't everyone down here with us?" Salamander added.

"Well, we think that the enemies must have been messing with our supplies. We import everything, from food to clothes to books; just about everything comes from somewhere else. Times are harder now because of the war, see?"

"Who's 'we'"? asked Salamander.

"Me and some other old guys who didn't care much for what they were doing. They rounded up all the women and children, and sent most of them away claiming that news had arrived that the enemy was going to infiltrate Vier. They sent off our strongest men with them to protect them, they said. It was suspicious that they were sending people off like that, little by little and all, so I spoke up about it and they just said it was a safety thing. We began to grow suspicious after the third group was sent off, and I guess that's when I heard about the red head so we got to thinking they were killing us off. No chance you saw any sign of them, eh?" he asked looking over at Titania. Her figure stood completely still, and it finally dawned on Rob that he had been thoughtless with his words and that she was currently processing what he had said. He turned away from her and cleared his throat. "Anyway, the women were taken advantage of, I'm told, before they were sent off and I hear the children were mistreated, as well, but I don't know what happened. They have us walk around the town like nothing is wrong, but that's all they make us do. We can't figure out what they want with us. We're just a quiet old town filled with people who wanted a new life. We have nothing to offer them."

Rob finished explaining and he now sat heaving labored breaths from his efforts of speaking. Titania still had not moved a muscle and she continued to stand rigid in the corner. Frost and Salamander regarded each other trying to understand the information Rob had given them.

"Have they asked for anything or been doing anything suspicious?" asked Frost. Rob shook his head in response but didn't open his mouth to speak. "So there isn't some secret project or something?" Again, the old man offered the same response.

"Well, we believed that this capture was meant to be a trap for us," said Salamander. "But that doesn't really make any sense. How could they have known that we could come here? And what happened to those people?"

"Maybe because they knew that an old man was waiting here for the daughter of his mistress," came Titania's voice softly. "Maybe they thought I would come here to save him. Maybe… maybe it is my fault that the people here have suffered."

Frost and Salamander said nothing because the possibility was too great. Although, her theory did not answer the question "why."

"Don't be foolish, girl!" Rob snapped. "No one even knows who I am here. No one asks questions and no one goes looking for trouble. Half the people here could have been thieving murderers for all we know, but we don't because don't ask."

"Rob," Frost said seriously, "Titania could be right. It would be the only logical reason why they thought we would come through here. After all, there are probably other groups scouting Seven but they knew that we in particular would come _here_. We can't overlook that."

"Then wouldn't they have captured me or done something to draw your attention?"

"Titania, what did they say that caught your interest? It was the children, wasn't it?" asked Frost.

Titania nodded her head. "I heard them talk about torturing little ones and one man talked about the fun time he had with a mom in front of her children. I cannot even say what kind of fun it was, but I was furious. I am sure if you had heard, you would have wanted to come here, too. I do not believe that it was specifically geared towards me."

"Then I don't understand what I'm doing here," Rob said sadly.

Salamander's head popped up as a thought came to him. "So that we would talk openly with someone we trust," he said quietly.

Titania turned to him. "What do you mean?"

"Even though we said we would talk to the villagers, it wouldn't have been easy to sort out the truth from lies; the villagers from the enemy. But we have no reason not to trust an old friend, do we? See how quickly we listened to him? Rob, to be honest, if you were not in that current condition," Salamander explained indicating the old man's poor health, "I can't say I would have trusted you quite so easily."

"You think all of this was planned?" asked Frost incredulously.

"You three took much longer to figure that out than I expected. By the stars above that was a dreadfully long, painful discussion to listen to."

The trio ran to the bars and tried to look for the person who was talking to them, but they could not make out anything in the darkness of the hallway. "Who's there?"

A sinister laugh rang through the hallway in response to the question. "Titania, Frost, and Salamander; it must be my lucky day to capture three of the foremost members of Fairy Tail. Titania, you should really learn to control that temper of yours," the voice taunted.

Titania stiffened and desperately wanted to rip through the bars to do some damage to the person taunting them. "Show yourself!" she demanded.

"Titania, my dear sweet Titania, do you remember me?" the man asked with dark charm as he stepped into the light across from their cell.

"Bora? What are you doing here? I thought you learned your lesson in Hargeon! Are you selling these people, too?" Titania demanded.

Bora laughed harshly. "It took me a long time to recover after that. But no, my dear Titania, I have other plans in the making now. And one of them happens to be capturing you."

"Me?" Titania's expression hardened. "What do you want me for?"

Bora eyed Titania's body with distaste as he noticed she was covered in the brown travelling cloak. "For starters, you could remove that hideous cloak."

"Hey, Bora! What are you up to down there? There's no women there, you know?" teased a woman's voice.

"Ikaruga, I am just talking to our prisoners."

"Oh?" the woman said having reached Bora's side. She looked over at the three in the cell with a bored look on her face. "Aren't they the ones who punched what's-his-name in the face?"

Bora laughed heartily. "That would be this little firecracker here. She was about to hand over the information."

"You…as a woman you encourage his vulgar behavior?" Titania asked with disgust dripping in her voice.

"I could care less what he does with his time. Well, now I'm bored, I'll be going now," she announced.

"Just give me a minute, will you?" he snapped at her. Ikaruga heaved a sigh but slumped against a wall and watched with obvious disinterest. "Now, Titania, you will tell me everything."

"I will tell you nothing!" she spat.

"Hey, genius, you haven't even said what you wanted to know," taunted Frost.

Bora stepped a little closer to the cell, but was still out of arm's reach. "Oh, yeah, I guess I forgot that part." He brushed his hair back with a hand and cleared his throat. "Titania, where is your little friend?"

Titania looked at him eyes filled with disgust and confusion. "Who are you talking about?"

"Don't play dumb with me! You know who I'm talking about!" yelled Bora.

Frost and Salamander gave each other a look in regards to Bora's obvious inexperience with such situations. "Why do you think she knows? Maybe you've got the wrong girl," commented Frost still trying to taunt the man so he could reach him.

Bora placed his hands on his head in panic. "No! Our leader told us that you two were best friends!" His face twisted in horror at the possibility that he had gotten the wrong girl.

Ikaruga sighed with contempt for her partner. "Don't be such an idiot. You're falling right into their trap." She walked over to their cell while smoothly producing a long bladed katana ready to attack them if necessary. "If I remember correctly, the girl was particularly close with this red one, but she was even closer with this boy here," she said indicating Salamander with her blade. "I'm not sure about this other one, but then she had a wide circle of friends so he could also know her whereabouts. You know, I half expected to find her with you."

"Just who are you talking about and maybe we won't have to waste our time talking in circles," retorted Salamander impatiently. "Or maybe you want to tell us why you planted false information at every possible place that we could hear."

Ikaruga snorted softly. "Not everything was a lie," she whispered spitefully. "If you tell us where the blonde girl is, we'll let you live another day."

"_What_ girl? Spit it out already!"

Ikaruga gave him a dark, scornful smile. "Her name, I believe, is Lucy."

Titania's eyes widened in shock and she stepped away from the bars. Frost was also caught by surprise by the woman's demands and fell back against the wall to his left. Salamander…Salamander snapped and landed a sharp, hard kick on the prison cell's bars freeing them. Ikaruga stepped back in pleased surprised and readied her weapon, while her partner Bora fled back up the stairs to safety and to call for help. Salamander did not move right away and instead he stood there seething with his eyes glued to the ground. Ikaruga boldly took a step forward and placed her blade at Salamander's neck.

"Ah, so you do know where she is after all," she spoke.

Faster than Ikaruga could register his movements, Salamander swiftly grabbed Ikaruga's blade from the center and promptly broke it in half. She could only stare in shock at his actions and the fact that he had so easily broken her most prized weapon. Salamander stepped towards her but stopped when Titania touched him. "She is still a woman," she whispered to him. In his place, Titania stepped towards Ikaruga, grabbed a wrist and twisted her arms behind her back before shoving her against the cold stone wall. "I think _you_ are the one with something to tell _us,_ so I suggest you start talking. I will not hold back."

Frost stood by watching, shaking his head in amusement. "Oi, Salamander, why didn't you do that sooner? We could have left already."

Salamander relaxed a little and lifted his head up. "You said you wanted information. I think we have it now." He made his way over to Titania and Ikaruga, purposely stepping on the latter's broken blade on the ground. He focused on the woman's eyes with his own dark, angry ones.

"Now, what do you know about my Lucy?"

* * *

_***A/N: So do our heroes know where Lucy is or do they need to control themselves long enough to find out Lucy's whereabouts? What will happen next? Patiently stay tuned to find out in the next chapter of Lucy's Slumber: Falling Into Place. I will post when I can :) Thank you!***_


	10. Falling Into Place

_***A/N:I know it's been months and I am not any happier about it than you are. what are you still reading this silly note of mine? get on to the story! **_

**Book Two: Lucy's Reverie**

**Chapter Two: Falling Into**** Place**

"I am glad we made it in time before you could, um… That is er…" Makarov stuttered to no one in particular as he assessed the damage his team of mercenaries had managed to cause in fighting off their enemy. He had not been aware that there was so much to destroy in the small isolated town of Vier, but somehow his mercenaries managed to basically leave the poor town in ruins. He would have to send people to do repairs, locate resources for the people and find enough money to take care of everything.

It was late in the evening; Vier should be shrouded in darkness but instead it glittered from the many stars in the night sky and the warmth of the full moon's light bathed the ruined town as if protecting it from something. Makarov looked around for the original trio that he had sent to scout the area, and finally found them huddled beneath the tree looking battered and beaten. He knew they would be discussing what happened in Vier and the implications of the events, as he was going through the same process in his own mind. His mind was filled with worry as the Seer had informed him that everything would be fine, but that strangely the Lady Fortuna had appeared engulfed in flames, which the Seer had not understood. Unfortunately, Makarov could guess at only one meaning and his suspicions were confirmed when the Seer tried to look harder and saw only a hermit, a priestess, and a star. He fiercely watched over the trio, unsure of what to expect and as he watched he realized that they were still in deep conversation so decided to wait a moment before approaching.

"They didn't tell you anything?" demanded a fierce woman with thick white hair that fell down to her knees. She wore little clothing, only a simple half cotton top and very small linen shorts; she had discarded her cloak the moment she arrived in Vier for the "ease of movement" it allowed her.

Titania shook her head gravely. "Not a word. They seemed to think that we would know quite a lot about her, but I cannot say why they would think that," she answered.

The sparsely dressed woman let out a groan of frustration and threw a hard punch at the tree causing a few leaves to flutter harmlessly to the ground. "We don't hear her name for years and now this…" she muttered.

"Relax," chided Frost calmly. "You are not the only disturbed by this news." He nodded slightly at a brooding Salamander, who stood leaning against the tree with his eyes closed and face turned up towards the sky.

The woman scoffed. "Well, it makes sense that they would think you three would be with her."

Without shifting his position, Salamander responded, "Not really. If Lucy were with us, she would be safely hidden away. There is no way I would let her be a mercenary, running around on dangerous missions. I most certainly wouldn't leave her alone by herself. I'd dare some bastard to lay his hands on her again with me around."

"Don't be ridiculous, Salamander," Frost laughed. "You would have stayed hidden for all of two seconds; you couldn't leave her side even if you tried. That temper of yours wouldn't allow otherwise, and Lucy certainly would not have wanted you to sit still. You know she'd have insisted you get out there. There's no way you wouldn't have become a mercenary, and Lucy would want to be with you. We all ended up at the Academy with the same intentions; you two wouldn't have been any different. Sure, you'd put up a fight, but in the end... If she had stayed with us…" Frost stopped mid-sentence unsure of how to continue. "We would be the fiercest group of mercenaries around."

Titania smiled softly. "It's true. Although, your remarks only prove those people right, Salamander. Whether in hiding or out in the field with us, wherever one of us is located, she would likely be nearby. It is the same with us as a team."

The truth of her words hung heavily in the air and Salamander made no response. However, the scantily clad woman still had more to say. "Clearly there is more to the story than we know. They went through a lot of trouble just to capture all of you to _only_ demand the location of one girl. Surely, they also wanted something with you, too, and I am sure there is plenty of reason, but Lucy? What good reason could there possibly be?"

"Lucy's family was close to the queen, right? Maybe it has something to do with that. Or do we think these people were working with the enemy?" Frost shook his head. "No, that doesn't make sense; it has to be her family status."

"Yes, but remember that they told everyone she died as a child. I recall Lucy's parents being introduced as Duke and Duchess; if what they say about the Queen is true, then it's likely that they have a direct relationship with the Queen. Although I have a feeling that information was also kept secret. Either our families betrayed them or it has nothing to with that," said Titania. Salamander stirred slightly at her explanation but he was uncertain what had caught his attention so he just ignored it. "I've not heard of the Queen having any relations; they say she fell in love in her youth, but the man died before they could be wed. It is what makes Fiore's aristocracy so unique; to my knowledge, most earned their titles in one way or another," she concluded.

"And why now?" screamed the white haired woman, continuing as if Titania had not spoken. "The fire killed so many people and no one has just magically appeared after that. What do they know that makes them think she _is_ alive while almost this entire time we've been thinking…?" She sank to her knees as tears gathered at her eyes, but she refused to let her pain show.

"I know," whispered Frost softly. "The war has been so quiet lately, yet when things start heating up again, Lucy becomes involved. It's just like last time. I can't even imagine the implications of that."

Salamander still stood silently listening to his comrades, afraid of just what those implications Frost had mentioned could possibly mean for not only Lucy, but for all of them. As Titania and Frost had said, they were all very close as a team and as friends. If one was involved, then everyone was involved. All of them could only hope to find Lucy first, or to at least confirm once and for all whether she was still around or if she had passed along with her mother. Salamander claimed to have accepted the worst, but he along with Titania and Frost, were always looking for her. It had been three years since the three of them heard any mention of Lucy, and that momentous occasion had been as equally suspicious as this more recent event. Except last time… And this time…

Titania tensed, "This began as a scouting mission and perhaps a chance to gain information about our enemy's activities. Yet this encounter has given us nothing but questions we could not possibly answer on our own. I have to say…the thing that is foremost on my mind is Lucy. As far as I am concerned, she is alive. She's waiting for us; we just have to find her."

This was a sentiment that all of them felt, except for the violent white haired woman for reasons known only to her. Their passion and hopes of finding their long lost friend had been revitalized and now it was their top priority. The four of them stood there contemplating for some time, and each was so deep in thought that none heard the approaching footsteps of their leader. "You have such grave looks on your faces," Makarov spoke. "Is it the overwhelming guilt of destroying an innocent town?" he jokingly asked.

Titania blushed and the other woman rolled her eyes; together, the pair walked away to see if they could be of any assistance to the villagers or their companions. Makarov studied the two men before him, and after some time, Frost also excused himself having realized it was to be a private conversation that Salamander would likely fill him on later.

A soft breeze blew over the pair of mercenaries. Salamander continued to stand still with his eyes closed, but now with his head facing down towards the scorched ground below him. Makarov turned away from him to look beside him where his team was preparing the villagers for departure to the capital city of Trinity. "You know," Makarov began softly, "if there are people out there searching for her, then that would mean she could very well still be alive." Salamander gave a slight nod having never stopped believing otherwise. "I know you still have regrets about that night, but you were just a boy, you _must_ let it go. I know you must have felt devastated when we thought we had found her…*ahem*, but I think this encounter serves as proof of otherwise. I cannot imagine those people would have made such a great effort in chasing down a ghost." He stiffened slightly as he listened to Makarov reiterate the same words as his friends, and his brow furrowed into a scowl. As emotions of unhappiness, confusion and annoyance overcame him, Salamander still stood silent. Makarov was disturbed by this unusually calm demeanor as Salamander was widely known for his energetic manner and aggressive temper. Makarov opened his mouth to speak again, when suddenly—

"Look out!"

* * *

A young woman knelt quietly next to a calmly flowing stream as she enjoyed the cool afternoon breeze playing with her long golden hair. Her white basket of herbs and yellow veil sat next to her right, while a thick green notebook sat to her left. She looked up to the sky with her big brown eyes, closed them and took a deep breath. Slowly releasing that breath, she opened her eyes and lifted a yellow gloved hand to shield her eyes from the sun's rays; the sunlight was strong despite the shading of the tall trees surrounding her. The woman smiled softly to herself, and returned her gaze to the stream before her. As she was about to remove a glove so she could reach her hand into the water, she stopped midway having heard a noise behind her.

"Lucky!" an angry voice called. "What are you doing out here by yourself?"

The blonde-haired woman smiled. "I needed ingredients," she answered with a small gesture to the basket at her side.

"You shouldn't wander off on your own, something could happen to you. I told you last time to take someone with you."

The woman continued to smile warmly as she replaced her veil, completely covering her golden locks, and slowly gathered her basket and notebook. "You mean, the old woman, the young girl, or one of the injured patients?" she responded casually. Placing the basket to hang from her left arm, she picked up the notebook to place it in her left hand. She stood up carefully, so as not to shake her basket, and used her right hand to brush off the skirt of her yellow dress. "I'm 17 years old and I know it sounds crazy to a man like you, but I can take care of myself." After she completed straightening herself, the young woman finally turned to face her concerned friend with a slight scowl that was truly full of smiles.

The man softened immediately. "I worry about you," he said which earned him nothing but a laugh and a quick roll of the young woman's eyes. He reached for her basket so that she had a free hand to hold his own, and the pair slowly made their way from the stream. "How have things been since my last visit?" he inquired.

"As fine as they can be during these times," she replied. The young woman's face immediately became filled with worry as she stared at the path before them while she explained: "You know how I always tell you that I feel someone looking for me?" The man gave a slight nod, rather unnecessarily since she wasn't looking at him. "Recently, that feeling has become much stronger and it feels…closer, somehow. I can feel their sadness and worry, and sometimes I feel anger and regret. The other day, I was at the edge of the mountainside, and I could swear someone was looking at me from out in the distance. The other night, the night of the full moon, I was looking up into the sky and I saw the shadow of a face whispering something. It is kind of like my dreams of the figure calling out to me. But," her eyes filled with sadness, "just like my dreams, it's only a shadow and I can't actually hear anything."

The pair let the silence grow between them as they walked down the path marked only by curiously small gardenia bushes that could easily be missed by anyone walking along. As their destination began to come into sight, the man chose to break the silence. "These things…are they familiar to you at all?"

"Yes, but they feel more distant than familiar; like I once knew but now I do not. Still, it's such a warm feeling; I'm the one who is cold."

"And these things you tell me about, they don't seem peculiar to you in any way?" he asked carefully studying her as she gave him a response.

The young woman laughed heartily. "No stranger than the old woman's healing abilities, which I know _must_ be more than I can see, or her insistence that I stay at the clinic in the evenings no matter what. Or even your insistence that I not wander off on my own, and certainly no stranger than the way injured soldiers happen into this forest. Some days, I even think Wendy is strange. I feel like such a misfit!"

The man laughed uncomfortably along with her given that he knew the truth of most of the strange things that she spoke of, and he grew unsettled with the strength of her "feelings" and visions. "Yes, well, I cannot speak for her," although he certainly could, "I am just thinking of the fact that there is a war going on," that much was half true, "and you are a lovely young woman who could easily be snatched away for some perverted man's usage."

"Hah!" she snorted, "I'd love to see them try."

The pair was laughing heartily as they came around the corner that would lead them to a large two-story wooden house-like cabin sitting in a too small grassy clearing. The cabin was actually the home of a clinic, where wounded soldiers or others in need were well taken care of by an odd trio of nurses. The trio consisted of an older woman, a renowned healer and even more renowned for her intense almost frightening manner; a young woman, a renowned beauty with a lovely smile and friendly nature; and a young girl, renowned for her patience and sweet, gentle nature. As mentioned previously, not just anyone could find their way through the forest to the mysterious clinic as it was especially charmed to the effect that only those who were in great need or otherwise chosen could be fortunate enough to arrive at the hermit healer's home. Just as the man and woman came into sight of the clinic, a panicked voice called out to them.

"Lucky! Caprico! You are just in time; quickly, help me get these people inside!"

They had never heard such panic coming from the older woman and promptly dropped everything they held and ran up into the clearing. A group of four men lay in the grass looking almost paralyzed and covered in blood; another man who lay closer to the door of the cabin wearing little clothing, had deep cuts on his legs and several scratches on his upper torso; a final sixth man, the man Lucky knew was the cause for her mentor's concern, was covered in terrible burns and small cuts and blisters could be seen on the man's skin and his head had a wound so deep Lucky nearly cried. She paused briefly to look at the burnt man feeling something as she watched him, but quickly snapped herself out of her stupor and into her nursing mode. Bracing herself, Lucky went straight to the group of four men who were slightly less injured than the other two, knowing that the bodies would need much more careful handling. A flash of blue went by her, as a young girl flew out of the cabin doors with several pale green bandages in her hands. Caprico had tossed two of the men from the group of four over his soldiers, and somehow managed to carefully place them in unoccupied beds inside the clinic. Lucky had been able to rouse the man she had run to and was only just arriving at the door when Caprico arrived with the last of the four. Lucky desperately wanted to go help the other two more severely injured men, but she knew she would be of little help to them at the moment and that she could be of more use to the four men already in bed, their blood quickly dampening the white sheets.

* * *

"What is Gray doing here?" snapped an irate older woman.

"How would I know?" responded an equally annoyed man. "I came straight here from the battlefront like I told you earlier."

"You're using this pathetic charade of a war as an excuse? Gray being here could ruin everything! I'll heal him tonight and first thing in the morning, you take him straight to that mad man of a doctor in town."

"Lucky won't be happy that I'm leaving so soon," the man gruffly replied, holding his chin with one hand and scratching at his head with the other.

"There's a war, you're second-in-command, Capricorn; you have important duties and Lucky understands this. I see no issue other than Gray's presence," the woman huffed at him before turning away. "It must have been Juvia's doing."

"Yes," Capricorn agreed, "the love that she has for him _is_ incredibly strong. Fine, _Grandeeney_," he gave in with an emphasis on her true name to return the favor, "I will take care of Gray, but there is another pressing issue at hand. Did you see it? The way she looked at him?"

The older woman looked away in acknowledgment of his words. "Caprico, just because Lucky often sees the effects of the war does not mean that she would grow immune to it. Their wounds are particularly deep in comparison to the patients that we have had as of late."

Caprico ignored her response, which he knew was not serious, instead continuing his own thinking. "He must have been thinking of her; he never stopped believing..." Caprico noticed that the woman turned away from him, distancing herself from the conversation. "You knew, didn't you? You knew he was coming here!" he accused her.

Grandeeney waved an impatient hand at him brushing off his accusation. "Of course I knew. Makarov wrote to me the moment Cana sensed it would happen. Her senses are becoming stronger, you know?" she put in unnecessarily.

"What kind of vision?" he growled.

"One that I highly doubt you would care for and nothing happening in the near future." The woman frowned slightly as she chose her next words somewhat carefully. "This situation makes you unhappy?"

"Yes! It has been seven years!" he growled.

"Oh, I had not realized it had been so long," she answered sarcastically.

"And in all that time he is still not ready and those children…I do not even know what to say about them! Seven years, Porlyusica!""

"You nearly killed him! You took Lucy away from him!" she shouted back at him. "That event three years ago greatly affected everyone one of those children, you know that. Makarov tells me that they are only just beginning to cope with that day and the way this war is going isn't helping _anyone_." Porlyusica took a moment to relax and take control before speaking again. "Just what exactly are you expecting of them? Of _him_?" she clarified.

Caprico's brows furrowed deeply as he met the fierce gaze of the older woman. "I expect him to be a real man," he stated simply.

* * *

"You're leaving already? But you just got here!" Lucky exclaimed.

"I know, Lucky. But I cannot simply ignore the implications of the wounds on those men." Lucky looked at him in confusion, having no idea what implications he was talking about. "The war is…Things are becoming complicated and Fiore needs me now. I have a feeling that something is not right and I need to report into my commander immediately. Desierto has been quiet of late and now this? Clearly, something has happened and it could very well have been our enemy's doing." Caprico looked down at Lucky with wary eyes; he realized he had been babbling excuses that were hardly necessary given his important rank in Fiore's army. He felt guilty for his behavior and he knew he didn't need to prolong the conversation. He simply didn't want to leave, especially with a certain new arrival at the clinic. "Lucky, I promise I will come to visit you as soon as I can. You understand, don't you?"

Lucky kept her tears herself and raised her head up high with a falsely sweet but understanding smile plastered onto her face. "Of course, uncle. Our country needs you; don't worry about me." She wrapped her arms around him in a tight hug. "Be careful, uncle. Please, come when you can and do so unharmed, okay?"

"Of course, Lucky," he whispered into her hair as he returned her warm embrace.

The pair ended their embrace far too soon for either one's comfort, but if they stayed much longer the tears would fall. Lucky turned away from her uncle, adjusting her plain brown woolen satchel to a more comfortable position before bending down a little to pick up a large brown basket. She turned once more to wave a "good-bye" to her uncle and a "see you later" to her guardian Porlyusica before finally setting off down the road that would take her to town. For some reason, she thought the younger girl would be there to see her uncle off, but Lucky knew that she was probably busy preparing treatments for the new patients.

"Aren't you going to warn her of anything?" asked Caprico.

"I am sure she will hear all about it when she gets to town. She will be fine; the people know and trust the girls, and if anything, they fear me enough to not try anything," Porlyusica answered.

"Do you think she knows? Or maybe senses something?"

"It certainly seems that way, doesn't it? Perhaps she will awaken soon now that he is here. We need her to awaken."

Caprico watched with a grim expression as his "niece" disappeared from his view and into the forest. "Yes," he reluctantly agreed, "I suppose you are right; the time is drawing near."

"Glad we agree." Porlyusica snapped her fingers and Gray instantly appeared over one of Caprico's shoulders, much to Caprico's surprise. "Now leave already. You know how much I hate guests!" With that, she abruptly walked back into the clinic and slammed the door shut after her.

Caprico was left to stand there alone with a fully recovered, sleeping Gray over one shoulder and staring at the door with a dumb look on his face. He had a feeling she wouldn't be allowing any more "guests" any time soon.

* * *

_At Fairy Tail HQ…_

A group of mildly injured but still energetic mercenaries burst through the doors of their somewhat secret headquarters. The few people present all stopped their activities to turn and stare at the intruders. Everyone tensed as they took in the sight of their beaten comrades; their clothes were torn, their faces looked ragged and most disturbing, they were covered in blood. Each one wanted to speak but none knew what to say, especially given that…

"Where is the master?" Titania asked. She scanned the faces of her comrades for someone among them who would know the answer to her question. The energy in the room told her that something was amiss. She and the group who had arrived stepped slowly into the large, dimly lit cavernous room; most of them took to the nearest open seats to rest after the strenuous battle but Titania kept walking into the room looking for someone. Finally, she spotted the faces of the two women she was looking for. "Juvia, Cana. Where's Master?"

Juvia looked stricken and simply stood silently, her skin pale white with distress. Cana looked at them a moment longer, trying to calm herself. She shook her head to clear her thoughts and slowly opened her mouth to speak. "Erza, what happened in Vier? This," she gestured at her fellow mercenaries, "should not have happened."

Titania closed her eyes briefly as she rested a hand on Juvia's shoulder. "Juvia, don't worry. Gray may be missing but so is Natsu; I am sure they are together. The two of them can take care of themselves." Juvia sank to her knees in tears in both relief and worry for the safety of Gray. Titania returned her attention Cana. "In Vier…" her voice caught, unsure of how to continue. "Cana, it was just like three years ago. It was sudden and I just…I don't even know how to explain it."

Everyone remembered what happened three years ago, and the weight of hearing that it had reoccurred filled the room.

The doors burst open yet again and this time everyone jumped out of their seats with eagerness and relief, the weight somewhat lifted. "Master!" everyone shouted. One look at his face and everyone settled back in their seats with their excitement having vanished. Only Erza and Cana dared to make any move towards their leader.

"Erza! Cana! Where is Levy?" Makarov growled.

Apparently, Makarov could not tell that they had only just arrived and seemed to not notice the atmosphere in the room so Erza looked at Cana for the answer. "She should be researching the…"

"You two come with me," he barked.

Everyone in the room looked at their leader with confusion. Erza cleared her throat. "Master, Mirajane and Elfman stayed behind to escort the villagers to Trinity. Jet ran ahead to the nearest UnderGround to get supplies to begin repairs." Makarov stared at her expressionless, wondering why she was informing him of information that he had ordered himself. "Gray and Natsu are missing," she ended.

This got a slight reaction out of their leader, and everyone watched as he quickly glanced over at the devastated Juvia who was still crying silently to herself on the floor. For some reason, this scene seemed to relax him and he repeated his words from earlier. "Erza, Cana; I need to speak with you and Levy. Let's go." The three of them went to the stairs that led to a lower level, but Makarov stopped before making his way down. "Juiva, I think you should come, too."

Juvia looked up at him with her tear-stained face and slowly rose to her feet to follow them.

* * *

Makarov settled into his large red chair, while the other four women took seats in the remaining plush loveseats in the room. Makarov studied the women sitting across from him before speaking. "There's something that I wish to discuss with you. First, Juvia, I need you to relax. Gray is perfectly fine. In fact, I wouldn't be surprised if he returned to us tomorrow."

Juvia looked at him wide-eyed. "How do you know?" she asked him.

"If I'm wrong, I will personally search for him myself the following day. Until then, you must remain calm; deal?" Juvia tried to compose herself as she mutely nodded her head and used a handkerchief to dry her eyes. Makarov knew that the great love Juvia had for Gray would both counter and activate the spell that would lead Gray to Porlyusica's clinic. He also knew that Porlyusica wouldn't be too happy about that, and that she would probably make sure he was gone immediately. He mostly wanted to keep Juiva calm to keep her from activating anything else and from sending Gray back to the clinic. With one matter settled, he turned his attention to Cana. "When you first started reading, your predictions were vague but even those were accurate. It's been some time since we have heavily relied on you for such an important task so I worry that perhaps the pressure affected you. Based on what happened, do you think you misread something?"

Cana thought for a moment, trying hard to fight back her outrage of not only failing her comrades but being called out on it by their leader; then she realized something. "Erza had only just arrived moments before you, and we didn't get a chance to talk. The only thing we heard about was the attack on Vier, but we already knew it was going to happen. Juvia and I knew something was wrong when the town was buzzing about an attack that they shouldn't have known about, at least not so quickly," Cana finished.

Erza took a moment to explain what happened in Vier but faltered when she reached the point of what happened after the rest of Fairy Tail arrived to offer their aid. "It was…quiet at the time. Me, Gray, Natsu, and Mirajane were talking, trying to make sense of what has been happening. Then Master arrived and…" Erza paused unsure of how to continue. "Something came hurling toward us out of nowhere. Natsu shoved Master out of the way at the last moment and took a big hit. Then, explosions were happening all over Vier. But there was no one around, and we found no kind of weapons in the area later on. Although, you can guess where our thoughts rest with that peculiarity, it is not the most important part. When we thought it was over, we were again taken by surprise by…" Erza dropped her voice and her head as she muttered the last part, "We were attacked by blood assassins. It was too crazy to determine who their real target was or what they wanted."

Cana and Juvia both jumped and gasped in surprise at hearing of the blood assassins. "What does Mira think?" Cana asked, resting a hand on Erza's shoulder. Erza just shook her head. "I see. I am guessing you couldn't catch one of them, or we'd have some answers. Once Gray and Natsu return, we can safely claim that they didn't claim their target, whoever that was, and we can…" Cana threw herself back into her seat in frustration. "None of this makes any sense! First, we are misled to Vier, strange people ask about Lucy, then unexplained explosions and now blood assassins are targeting us! Master, I have no idea what is going on but I cannot think of a single thing that I saw that could even begin to unravel those mysteries."

Makarov took a deep breath and closed his eyes with slight disappointment. Releasing the heavy breath, he said with grim eyes, "Yes, I thought as much. It was a surprisingly eventful day for everyone. I've already sent word to the other mercenary guilds. I am hoping that perhaps they have had similar experiences and can help us figure this out, but it is likely that they will be just as baffled as we are about this whole thing. At least, we can get more people involved and everyone will be on the alert." Makarov let this sink in for a moment as he considered the next matter he needed to discuss. He had already decided that he wanted Cana and Levy working together since Jet and Droy would be busy with other tasks and Cana would be of more help regardless, but he was unsure if he wanted Juvia and Erza to be privy to the information. Having come to a decision, he started "Levy, have you translated the text that I gave you?"

Erza and Juvia looked perplexed as they turned their gaze to Levy who was also a little taken aback by the question. She responded sheepishly, "The text is so ancient that it's taking me a lot longer than I expected. Master, I am not even sure if I am translating it correctly."

"Tell me what you've learned so far," he pressed.

Levy looked back at him unsure of herself. "Well, it talks about impossible things that couldn't possibly…I mean, it doesn't make sense; it's more like a book of fairy tales than a history book…"

"Levy!" Makarov interrupted her. "Just tell me what you have understood so far.

"Master, what is this text that you are talking about?" Cana asked.

"Juvia is also curious as to why fairy tales are so important at a time like this," Juvia added.

"Yes, I also wish to know. I assume we are allowed to know about it since we are still present," supported Erza.

"The queen requested that I translate a collection of old pages for her. It pertains to the history of Fiore," he answered seriously.

"The queen? When was this? She hasn't been seen in three years and that was after four years of quiet. How could she have put in a request to Fairy Tail if she hasn't even spoken to her people in years?" Cana inquired.

"Master, I have been wondering this for some time now, but is there something else that you wish to tell us before Levy answers you? Perhaps about the Queen or a similar matter," Erza said quietly.

Makarov cursed silently to himself, annoyed at how perceptive the young women in his guild seemed to have become with age. It was useful out in the field, but it was troublesome to counter when he had secrets to keep. In front of such a small group of his mercenaries, he supposed that he could give in a little bit but he would quickly turn the conversation. "Queen Mavis approached me years ago with a text to give to Levy at a time when she was knowledgeable enough to translate it for her. As you know, the history of Fiore is not well recorded, and this text is very rare as it details a very particular account of a very important point in time in Fiore's history. We are certain that this account will aid us in our war efforts."

"And what does this have to with fairy tales? And how long ago did these events take place? Of what importance could something so old have to do with our war years later?" Erza inquired.

Makarov raised an eyebrow at her but Erza's fierce expression didn't falter, so he could only sigh. "It was a long time ago, before anyone or anything in Earthland even existed. How it pertains to the war, I cannot say right now. No more questions! Now, then Levy, please tell me what you have read about so far."

Levy shifted in her seat, still a little confused about the relationship of the fairy tale type of story that she had read and the historical text that Makarov was talking about. She was certain that he was mistaken about what he handed to her, but decided to bring up that point later. "Well," she began, "the only real detail that I obtained from the uh…text is that a fairy princess fell in love with a dragon. She is very happy and the dragon is so in love that he thinks of nothing else but this fairy. The princess tells her little brother, but I think she is afraid to tell her parents for some reason. I am not sure if the dragon has a family, but I know that he never goes to the fairy kingdom. They seem to meet in some strange, secret place almost every day after they first meet. But the king already knows that his daughter met the dragon and he is not too happy about it. Right now, I am trying to decipher what is that he wants to do because the fairy queen says something like "This is wrong!" But all of that is in the middle of the text; I thought it might be easier to understand if I started from there. I might go back and see if I can start making sense of some of the beginning. Maybe gain an understanding of the fairies and the princess, oh and of course…Ouch!" Levy shouted after being pinched by Cana.

"You were getting a little too excited," she explained.

"Fairies? Dragons? The fact that two such creatures are falling in love is strange in itself, but the fact that this is what you have Levy working on instead of translating any letters we obtain from the enemy is even more disturbing," Erza huffed.

"Juvia feels that love knows no bounds," Juvia whispered wistfully.

None of the girls noticed the look of utter disbelief and astonishment on their leader's face as they became caught up in an argument over the small story that Levy had shared with them. Erza believed that Levy had completely messed up her translations, while Juvia argued with Cana that love can happen between anyone, even if they are different creatures. Something in their leader's tone, which was incredibly soft yet serious enough to break through their arguing, caught the girls' attention and they ceased their arguing the moment he opened his mouth. "Levy, I need you to write down what you said and address it to the queen. I will have you meet with Jet to make the delivery. Cana, you must go to Blue Pegasus and share this story with Bob and Hibiki. Then you must return here immediately. Erza and Juvia, I have an important stealth mission for you to go on." Erza opened her mouth to disagree since stealth was not her forte. "The two of you will go with Cana; this should give me the time I need to work out a few details." The Master looked directly at Erza with a suddenly fierce and angry expression to answer her unspoken dissent. "It involves the Order of the White Rose," he said simply.

The girls could only look back at him with wide eyes and nothing to say.

* * *

**_*A/N: fairies? dragons? and what's up with the clinic? i dunno? do u? lol just teasing! i have no idea how to even begin apologizing about the delay. but i'm hoping that i'll be healthy for the coming months so that i can finish up part two. i am not sure if i changed the book titles in the last chapter or this chapter, but i think that's all i went back and changed. i have a lot to do for school, working with kindergarten; fun times! anywho i hope you all stay tuned :) thank you so much for the support and i really appreciate those who choose to follow my story. THANK YOU!*_**


	11. Lucky & a Taste of Misfortune

**_*A/N: Hey! I know it has been forever! Luckily, my body decided to wake up at 4:30 in the morning (why?!) and I eventually made my way down to the computer and decided to finish up this chapter. I've been writing on and off during my rather hectic semester; I was surprised by how much I had written when I checked the length of this chapter. I wanted to add more but I couldn't decide who or what I wanted to bring the story to next, and instead of waiting I decided to just get this out for you all since it's been so long. Well, okay, I did have to stop to go run some errands but hey better than delaying by gosh knows how many days/weeks, right? Especially since I have summer classes (ugh I know super lame as a uni student). Anywho enough about me and on with the story! Oh and of course super, super thank you's to every one who is following my story and to those who leave reviews*_  
**

**Chapter Eleven: Lucky**

_"I just do not understand why my uncle had to leave so soon. My birthday is tomorrow; I thought for certain he would stay at least until then. I know I am being selfish and that he is important to the Royal Army; of course, serving the queen is more important than me. Not that I have a problem with the queen or her ridiculous behavior but I'm his niece! I do not just disappear for years at a time and have others speak for me!" _Lucky shook her head in frustration in thinking of the absentee queen. _"I just know he was hiding something from me... Maybe he knows what happened to those men? He did _not _seem too happy to see them there. Surely, it is more because he does not approve of what I do…but honestly I am seventeen years old! Well, almost anyway. Still, I have never seen him act that way before." _Lucky stopped walking for a moment as she tried to picture the wounded men in her mind. _"Come to think of it,"_ Lucky resumed her walking as another thought came to mind, _"…even Porlyusica seemed more disturbed than usual. I suppose she is always a little more lively when my uncle comes around, but there was just something about her this time. Wendy seemed okay though; what about me? Hmm... That man…the one with the burns."_ Lucky smiled softly to herself and tilted her head to the side. _"I felt something when I looked at him. Was it fear for his life? No, that is not right."_ Lucky pictured a scene in her mind where Wendy was the one who was injured in that way, but she quickly shook that away. That wasn't it. _"No, when I looked at him, I felt something warm and familiar. But that is impossible! I was hardly able to see his face! But still…"_

"Lucky! Watch out!" a man shouted.

Lucky was still lost in her thoughts and didn't hear the man's warning, so she was a little surprised when her body suddenly hit stone ground she didn't know was there and when she felt the warmth of someone resting on top of her. For the brief moment that the weight was there, she caught a faint scent of meat and blood. Lucky looked up and to the side to find a familiar face smiling too close to her. The face quickly moved away as the owner lazily rolled away from her. "Dan?" she said surprised.

Dan was sitting on the floor next to her trying to catch his breath while shaking his head in disbelief at her. "I know it's a small town but you still need to watch where you're going." He gestured with a nod to indicate the scene. A man with a cart had already moved on but there was a giant hole in the middle of the street. "I thought you were safe from walking into that giant cart but of course, you just had to veer your steps enough to almost walk right into that hole."

Lucky looked in the direction Dan had indicated with some surprise. "What happened to the well? And how did you get to me so fast?"

Dan laughed at her as he got up to his feet and reached a hand down to help her up. "They're fixin' it up or something like that. As for me; you usually come in around this time so I was heading up to see if I couldn't catch you."

Lucky took his hand gratefully and smiled at him. She panicked inwardly for a moment as she realized her basket and satchel would have taken the fall with her. Her eyes darted around trying to find any of her things that could have fallen. Realizing that she had not yet picked up anything, she relaxed herself and bent down to pick up her fallen basket. When she turned her attention back to Dan, Lucky blushed as she realized that he was trying hard to contain his laughter at her little display. "I just um…" She laughed heartily to brush off her awkward feelings. "Thanks for helping me, Dan. You are always looking out for me."

"You're quite welcome, Miss Lucky!" Dan responded with an exaggerated bow and overly polite tone. This only made Lucky laugh more sincerely since no one actually talked like this. Lucky was the only person she knew of that still spoke in an incredibly formal tone; one could call Porlyusica's tone formal but it was more that she was being her usual, distant self. Wendy teased Lucky all the time about her funny way of speech and Dan simply thought it suited her serious but sunny nature.

Lucky had heard once that before the war started, society was completely different to how it was now. There used to be lords and ladies; women wore opulent gowns, too much jewelry and tended to not have much to do; men wore clothes made from expensive fabrics from other countries, drank rich alcohols, and passed most of their time together taking part in some exclusively masculine activity. The Queen was known and beloved by all of her people, and her knights were regarded with the utmost respect. People spoke in a sophisticated language that few people remembered, and most importantly, there was peace. Now there was war and that was all people knew these days; the war had come quick and has easily overtaken the people's lives. The language they spoke was one that was more simple and easier to relay messages in; the knights were pathetic and no one cared for them but they were the only ones Fiore could count on during these hard times. The Queen was in hiding and the people knew only of her two advisors; most suspected she was dying or already dead, or that she had fled her kingdom since it had been three years since her last appearance and at that time she had not looked anything like her former self. Women wore simple, cotton dresses or other clothing suitable for ease of movement that fit their work; some even wore pants. Men could only enjoy cheap local liquor, and when they had the time to breathe, most frequented taverns or other places of "entertainment" to suit their needs. There were only the common people of Fiore, the knights who were good for nothing, and the mercenaries who no one liked. The Queen was more a memory than a person, a ghost really. The war changed everything about Fiore. Most tried not to think of it, but it was an unavoidable and difficult task that none could accomplish.

Lucky nudged at Dan with her large, brown basket causing him to stumble on his feet. "Alright, you can stop teasing me now. What did you want anyway?"

Dan stared back at her blankly for a moment, having forgotten his lame excuse to cover his over-excitement for her arrival to town. "Oh, you know, to make sure you stopped by the shop today. Dad says he has some spare meat for you. Didn't want you to miss out, y'know?"

"Oh! That is so nice of you! I only have a few things to pick up today so I will stop by later. I cannot wait to get to the book store to see if my books arrived!" she said excitedly.

At hearing of her intended trip to the bookshop, Dan remembered that he actually _did_ have a reason to meet Lucky early on. "Yeah, there was something else I had wanted to tell you about. Did Porlyusica mention anything to you? Any news?" Lucky shook her head no. "Well, I'd take the time to tell you about it, but I'm sure Daphne will tell you all about it."

Lucky gave him an odd look but said her good-byes and made her way to the book shop deeper inside the town. She was eager to find out what Dan had been talking about, and hoped that Daphne would be her typical self. Daphne was rumored to be a brilliant scientist, but her outlandish personality easily overshadowed her brilliance and had likely gotten her kicked out of wherever she was previously. Many who tried to work with her could not keep up with neither her intelligence nor her wacky ways. No one knew for certain what brought her to the small town, and no one really cared because she brought life into the otherwise quiet town. Lucky herself had come to the conclusion that Daphne wanted to escape from what must have been a crazy life and sought out a quiet place to lead a more tranquil life. Wendy thought she had been rejected from other towns, and this one was the only town that would take her. Porlyusica simply had no opinion at all; it was not her business so why she should she?

Lucky needn't have worried about asking Daphne anything because as soon as Lucky set foot in the shop, Daphne came running up to her with a short stack of books in her hands which were immediately dropped to the floor so she could place her hands on the girl's shoulders. "OH! MY! GOSH! I can't _believe_ you're here right now. Come with me!" Her words were rushed and excited as usual, and Lucky often wondered how she understood the woman. Daphne lowered her arms and grabbed at Lucky's hand to pull her to the back of the shop away from the window. She dragged Lucky to a small round wooden table covered with a deep red table cloth and settled them into the matching wooden chairs with bright red cushions. As soon as they were seated, Daphne burst out with what sounded like one word: "Haveyouheard?"

"Uh—" Lucky began to respond but she need not have bothered.

"There was an attack on one of the sacred cities in Seven!" Lucky gasped in shock, surprised that anyone would attack a country dedicated to the church and a home for those without one. "But that's not even the worst of it! You will never guess who made the attack!" Daphne paused and waited for Lucky to respond, but Lucky was not used to her actually wanting a response so it took her a while to realize the woman was waiting. Just as Lucky opened her mouth, Daphne grew impatient and said in one breath, "Fairy-Tail-attacked-Vier-AND! They murdered an innocent old man! AND! They completely destroyed the town! AND! Rumor has it that they are headed up north to destroy the capital city! AND-!"

Lucky cut her off, putting a palm up directly in the woman's face so she would get the message. "Wait a second. How do you know it was Fairy Tail that made the attack?" she asked.

Daphne huffed in exasperation. "How do you _not_ know? Honestly, Lucky, it's like you live in a cave; a deeply buried cave where nothing goes in or out." Lucky simply rolled her eyes with a soft smile on her face. "The entire country is buzzing about it! And you know what? This is exactly why I hate those disgusting mercenaries. You know, you'd think that they'd put all that energy into _helping_ us instead of killing innocent people, stealing supplies, and ravaging poor towns like ours. We could be winning, you know? It's so IRRITATING!" Daphne raged.

"Yes, of course, Daphne. I know that everyone has the worst opinion of mercenaries but I am not entirely convinced that they are as bad as people make them out to be. Also, you are one to talk about not helping one's country," Lucky pointed out.

Daphne crossed her arms in a huff and leaned further back in her chair. "_That's_ a completely different story!"

"I am sure," Lucky responded.

"And anyway, I have no idea why you have such a soft spot for those conniving little heathens. Bet one of your patients was one of 'em and sweet talked you. That's what they do, you know? Trick you into believing their twisted ways; manipulative little bastards." Lucky blushed at her language. "You know, I hear they've even got females working with 'em to _really_ help spread their dark, twisted tentacles. Nothing like a pretty face to convince a man the sky's green, right? Shameful hussies…"

"Daphne…" Lucky interrupted having grown uncomfortable with the change in Daphne's speech. She struggled for a moment as she tried to think of something to distract the woman from her roaring tirade. "I uh heard that you had some news for me?" she tried weakly after remembering that Dan had something of the sort to her earlier, but it was likely in relation to the attack that Daphne had just shared with her.

Thankfully, Daphne jumped excitedly out of her seat but then sadly, slumped back into her seat. "There's been a delay on some of the travel paths. Everyone is a little weary after what happened. After all, if a place like Seven isn't safe, what makes us any better off, you know?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, supposedly some of the other mercenary guilds are up to something and people are speculating about where they might go, but the suspicion is quiet little towns like here. They are looking for someone, or some such nonsense like that. If only the queen…" Daphne let the thought linger in the air for just a moment before shaking her head vigorously from side to side as if to push the matter away. She stood up from her seat with a large, false smile on her face and rested her hands on the table to lean towards Lucky. "Well, I think that's enough gossip for one day. Watch your back, okay?" And with that, Daphne headed back towards the front of her store.

Lucky was a little puzzled but had quickly grown accustomed to Daphne's dizzying behavior and colorful personality so she thought nothing of her sudden change in topics. "Of course, I will be careful. Did you get in those books yet?" she called after her.

Daphne paused in her steps for a moment to think, and then clapped her hands together and half ran her way back to the counter. "I do have one for you! I almost forgot all about it!" she exclaimed excitedly with too happy of a giggle tickling her words. "You don't need all those silly herbalism and medicine books anyway. I am sure you three have all the important things covered. Now, these short story collections are much more worthwhile. I mean, they are filled with stories of love, romance, adventure and just plain old good times, which you could definitely use more of even if only in the pages of these books."

Lucky had followed Daphne's steps after the woman had bent behind her large counter to look for the book Lucky had ordered. She smiled sweetly as she took it from Daphne's outstretched hand as she contemplated how to respond to Daphne's accusation. "I have plenty of um…good times, thank you. You know I read the short stories to the patients. It helps to keep their minds in a good place while they are recovering. I only know so many by heart, after all."

Daphne just shook her head ready to pick up an old argument the two often had. She spoke rapidly and her tone gradually grew excited: "Lucky, you're a beautiful young woman and while I know we are fighting a war here, that don't mean you need ta put off findin' a little 'appiness of your own. Surely, one of those patients wouldn't mind havin' a girl like you to come home to once this mess is over. Maybe even one of 'em might stick round if a li'l cutie like you was makin' him nice warm meals 'n' keepin' the bed warm."

Lucky rolled her eyes and prepared to leave having caught the change in Daphne's accent indicating that she was getting a little too excited for Lucky's taste. Plus, she did not much care for Daphne's chosen topic of conversation. "I choose not to fraternize with my patients, thank you very much. Besides," she said with a toss of her veil in Daphne's face, "if you have not forgotten, I have decided to dedicate my life to other things. War or no war, my duties will never change."

"Ugh! What about Dan? The boy practically drools over you every time you…"

"Daphne!" Lucky exclaimed, slightly appalled by the woman's insinuation. "Dan does _not_ have feelings for me. He is a good man and I consider him a good friend. I am sure he feels the same towards me."

"Fine! Fine!" Daphne snapped throwing her hands up in the air exasperated with her friend's dullness. "Okay, let's say you're good friends. All the more reason to consider a future with him, right? You'd make good companions or whatever. His mother adores you, and _that's_ a huge plus in any marriage."

Lucky picked her basket up and began heading towards the door. "Daphne, I already told you: I already chose to dedicate my life to something else. Please," she said as she opened the door to leave, "do not say a word of this nonsense to Dan. I would hate for him to get the wrong idea and feel obligated to me. We are just friends, okay? I will see you tomorrow."

Daphne sighed with the click of door closing. Everyone knew Dan was head over heels for Lucky, and everyone also knew that Lucky would never go for it. Wait a minute…tomorrow? Daphne slapped a hand to her forehead. She had completely forgotten to warn Lucky to stay at the clinic tomorrow. Oh well, Dan would tell her.

* * *

Two black hooded figures had paused in their movement to contemplate each other's news. Their long black cloaks gave them the appearance of dark, floating shadows; the hoods fell to just above their bloodless lips but in the dark of the night, it seemed they had no faces. They appeared to slowly glide down the path as they began a curt conversation.

"Burned? Are you absolutely certain?" said one shadow to the other.

"I saw the burns myself," the other shadow responded.

Beneath his hood, the first shadow scowled. "They were wrong. He is not the boy."

"So it would seem. Although he did not die."

"That you know of."

"The others also showed no signs, but the red haired one is still a high possibility."

"If no others, then not her either. The princess?"

"I thought you might draw some conclusion…" the second shadow said hesitantly.

"No queen means no princess."

"Ah, I also felt the same, but was unsure."

"The boy could be of little consequence then. Perhaps he is dead."

"Perhaps, but let us leave nothing to chance. He is very close to awakening."

"Yes, his magic is decent and we need only find the memories to fully unlock it."

"Let us make haste."

The shadows quickly separated at a sudden fork and disappeared on their respective paths.

* * *

"Oh, Lucky dear, I wish I had more time to chat but I just have so much work to do today," a woman said.

Lucky smiled. "I understand. Thank you very much for the breads and extra flour. It means a lot to us that you give so much when times are so difficult. And the cake! Strawberry cake; it's like you knew I was craving it today."

The baker chuckled softly. "No worries, dear, you and Wendy are such good girls. You take good care, now," the woman said both brushing off Lucky's compliment and saying her goodbye.

"See you next time!" Lucky said smiling.

"Oh, and don't you ferget to speak to that Dan of yours, ya hear?"

"I will!" she responded. The sound of the bell jingling caught her attention the way it always did, and she was looking up as she stepped out of the bakery and into the street. Since she was not looking forward, she tripped and fell on her bottom.

"Ouch!" she yelped. Eyes squinting in pain and hand rubbing her bum, she tried hard to hide her tears. The results of her clumsiness were nothing new to her although she tried to hide it when she was in public.

"Just what are we going to do with you Miss Lucky…" came a voice from above her. Lucky looked up with her eyes squinted to see a man shaking his head at her. A familiar dirty hand reached down to help her up. Grabbing her hand and helping her up, the man continued, "Should we put up rails or something along the paths so you have something to hold onto? Or maybe we should find you a pet guide?"

Lucky gave a sarcastic laugh as she dusted off her skirt. "Oh haha, very funny."

"I was being serious," the man insisted.

Lucky looked over at him with a soft smile on her face. "As long as you are around, I think I will be okay." She did not catch his blush as she had bent down to pick up her belongings. "I am glad I ran into you, Dan."

Dan perked up immediately, getting a little overly excited. "Oh really?"

Lucky gave him an odd look having caught his curious tone but simply ignored it. "Yes, everyone has been insisting that I speak to you before I head home." Dan's good humor left as quickly as it came. "I simply cannot imagine what on earth could be so important yet insignificant that they would all make such a fuss to speak to someone else about it. This has definitely been the most curious day! I hope you can make some sense of it."

"Huh? Oh yeah, sure. Come on, let's go chat at my shop. I've got some stuff for you anyway."

"Alright," Lucky happily agreed as she followed him. The two walked amicably towards Dan's family shop engaging in polite chit chat and sharing a few laughs. At the shop, Dan held the door open for her to allow Lucky in first. No sooner had the door opened did Lucky hear the squeal of a middle-aged woman who quickly left the main store to run around back and up the stairs to a private area. Lucky frowned. "Is your mother upset with me for some reason?"

Dan just rolled his eyes. "Who knows what that woman is up to…"

Lucky giggled and settled herself on the bench where customers could sit while they waited for their orders to be completed. "Okay, now tell me what is happening in this town."

Dan settled himself safely behind the counter in hopes that some distance would calm his nerves. "Well, I take it Daphne filled you in about what happened over in Seven, right? You know, the mercenary attack?"

Lucky stiffened. "Yes, you believe those rumors, Dan?"

Dan snorted at her, "Of course. Those filthy lowlifes have nothing better to do with their time than wreak havoc on us hardworking people. We have enough to worry about without those bastards adding to our troubles." Lucky gasped at his cuss but he barely heard her over his ranting and the loud _bang!_ of his fist on the counter. "Somehow, in all of that mess, something even worse happened."

"Apparently, nothing is worse than what those _bastards_ do or did," Lucky said icily. She never swore but decided the distaste she felt would be more apparent if not in her voice then in her words. It worked.

Dan looked up in shock at her, having never heard such a word come from his angel's voice. It took a while of staring into her darkly clouded eyes for him to realize his error. He was still a little angry and his bashfulness was hardly visible in his facial features. "Sorry," he said bitterly. "It…It drives me crazy that you have a soft spot for those…animals."

Lucky glared at him. "What happened, Dan?" she snapped.

"Right, so anyway, supposedly a criminal escaped from one of the top security prisons over in some city or other. It wasn't even _our_ prisoner; it was the _enemy's_ prisoner." Lucky gasped in surprise but her annoyance still remained. "Yeah, this guy is very, very dangerous and no one has any idea of where he got to. He could be anywhere! We don't even know what makes him such a dangerous guy, but it's just ya know, a lot going on all at once and everyone's kinda freakin' out and… On top of that, those _mercenaries_ are out there running around Fiore trying to catch him or help them, who knows really. I'm guessin' everyone wanted to make sure you, Wendy, and Porlysucia were aware of the news."

Lucky squinted her eyes at him. "There's more."

Dan nodded his head. "Yeah, I have no idea how they managed it in such a short time, but the royal…uh whoever sent out a message that everyone is to stay at home or in a very safe shelter. I hear a lot of people sought out the nearest churches thinkin' it'll keep 'em safe. But with a monster like that running around, probably better not to go wanderin' off hopin' you'll make it somewhere in time. That's what I wanted to tell you earlier. You and Wendy ought to be real careful these next few days. I bet that's the real reason why everyone was careful about makin' sure you got extra stuff today. The town is shuttin' down for the next few days and we aren't lettin' anyone in nowhere. Listen to me, Lucky, if you get any new patients don't let 'em in. You three stayed locked up tight and no matter how needy he may look, don't do it," he finished, punctuating his last words. Lucky had gotten up from her seat and inched slowly towards the counter unknowingly while Dan had made his way around to stand a little closer to her. "I'd hate for somethin' to happen to you, Lucky. I mean, um to any of you."

She looked up at him with a teasing twinkle in her eye. "Even though I have no problem with mercenaries?"

Dan chuckled softly, glad that she had forgiven his attitude. He realized that his accent had slipped in unknown to him and he cleared his throat to readjust himself. "Yeah, even so, but only because I know you can't help it. Plus, my mom would kill me if something happened to you. You know, if the town didn't beat her to it."

"Why would they do that?" Lucky laughed.

"'Cause clearly they have decided it was my responsibility to warn you and if something happened to you then it would have to be because I didn't warn you."

She shook her head at him. "Honestly, it is like my uncle has gotten to all of you. I will be perfectly fine; I am a big girl, I can take care of myself. Wendy is pretty tough, too, and I cannot imagine anyone crossing Porlyusica, can you?"

"No," he laughingly responded. "Still," he said reaching an arm tentatively out to her, "please, be careful, okay? I know you like to wander around in the forest." To his surprise, Lucky leaned into his embrace and put her arms around him. Wrapping her in his arms, a moment later he felt her nod her acceptance of his words. Her eyes began to fill with tears as she worried herself about the state of the people of the country she loved so much. She cried as her imagination ran wild and it took some time before she calmed herself down. Dan had no idea what to make of her tears but assumed it was just something in her nature that was making her so sensitive to the situation. Still, he was holding her in a way that he had only dreamed of and was not going to make a single move to ruin that. Unfortunately, someone else decided to ruin the moment for him.

"Danny? Is Lucky still here?" a woman's voice called. Dan sighed in annoyance and tightened his squeeze on Lucky for a quick moment before releasing her. He did not want his mom getting any ideas, let alone sharing them very loudly and pointedly with the subject of her ideas. Dan sulked more and more as his mother's heavy steps and labored breathing came closer and closer. A pleasantly plump, middle-aged woman with curly brown hair in neat clothing poked her head into the shop to verify that they were both there before fully stepping into the room. "Oh, Lucky darling! I am so glad you are still here!" She bustled her way over to the younger woman and handed her a brown paper wrapped bundle. "I made these cloaks for you and Wendy. I noticed you girls have grown and thought I should make you some new ones. I used a good fabric that even you two can't tear apart. I also knit a blanket of heavy wool the two of you can share, in case you run out of wood and get cold at night. I hope you girls like it."

Lucky smiled gratefully at the woman. "Thank you so much! This is too kind of you."

"Oh, pish posh," she responded cheerfully brushing Lucky off. "It's the least I could do for such good girls. I know it must be hard for you both during these…trying times of ours." She threw another big smile at Lucky before turning a furious face to her son. "And you!" she yelled, back slapping him over the head.

"Ow! Mom!" Dan snapped rubbing his head furiously.

She hit him again. "Don't you take that tone with me, mister! You think I didn't hear the way you were talkin' just now? Cussin' and judgin' this poor young woman. Shame on you! In her line of work, it ain't right of her to think any different than the way she does, you hear me young man? And cussin' at a lady!" She slapped him again. "I taught you better than that, Daniel Straight! I better never hear that sass from your mouth again. We have an understanding?"

"Yes," Dan muttered. "Yes! Yes, I said yes, woman, stop beating me up!" he shouted shielding his head from his mother's attacks.

"Honestly, this boy…" the mother mumbled to herself.

Lucky giggled very softly to herself having witnessed a number of displays similar to this one. Lucky had learned over time that it was best not to interfere with family matters. "Thank you again for the generous gifts, Mrs. Straight."

The now pink-faced woman glared one last time at her son before turning to face Lucky with a bright smile on her face. "Of course, dear. I hope Danny here gave you the extra meat and things we set aside for you." She turned to look at him but he had already disappeared to fetch the package his mother had prepared. She shook her in slight disbelief. "I suppose it must have slipped his mind. Now, I know he already told you this, but please, dear, just be careful out there. Okay?" Lucky nodded. "I'm sure Porlyusica will give you plenty of warnings of her own, but I just wanted to be sure you heard it from me. It just kills me that you all live so far away from the town and there's just no way to contact you. As soon as this mess is over, you come visit and let me know you're alright. Understood?"

Lucky reached out to hug the protective woman. "Of course. Wendy and I will are always careful. I will make sure to let Porlyusica know what's going on. You stay safe, too, okay?"

The woman was crying a little as she embraced the young woman she hoped she could call her daughter one day. "Thank you."

"Um…here you go, Lucky," Dan interrupted offering the package to Lucky.

"Oh thank you." Lucky looked over her shoulder at all the bundles she had been given today. She had not brought a small cart with her as she had only planned to purchase a few things, but nearly every shop owner had called out to her to hand her a package of some kind. At least, now she knew why everyone had been so eager to do so. But still…

Dan noticed her troubled gaze. "I can help you with that if you want," he offered.

Lucky shook her head since no one uninvited was allowed at the clinic. Even Dan had never been there. "It is fine. I can manage."

Mrs. Straight nudged Dan on the arm trying to push him to insist. He did not get the message. She rolled her eyes and offered her own assistance. "We have a cart you could use, dear. Why don't you just bring it on by next time when you come to check in? It should be light but sturdy enough to get you home."

"Thank you," Lucky smiled.

This time, Mrs. Straight slapped Dan hard on his arm and snapped, "Go help her!"

Lucky just giggled.

* * *

"What is going on!" someone shouted.

"I find myself with the same query," Capricorn put in uncomfortably.

"Libra! Why didn't you tell me about what happened?" accused Leo, who had been arguing with Taurus about the events in Vier.

"Will you stop shouting and at least wait until we are inside? What will you do if someone hears?" Libra admonished him.

"I've finished checking and securing the area. Luckily, no one should have heard or seen a thing," Sagittarius reported, having just returned from his quick scan around the perimeter.

"Why are we even here? We aren't even allowed in such a place; we _are _magic! And Vier! Don't even get me started with that whole fiasco. How did we miss something like that happening? We're lucky it was nothing like three years ago! Doesn't anyone have anything to say about that?" Leo continued yelling at no one in particular. Leo felt a slight tug on his jacket sleeve and shot an angry look down at the perpetrator. His gaze immediately softened when he saw that it was Aries looking away from him with a flushed look on her face. He gently placed a hand on top of her smaller one, to which she responded with only a slight shake of her head to indicate that he should stop his ranting. Leo felt ashamed as he usually kept himself well composed, especially around Aries.

Pisces did a quick check that all twelve of them were present before making an announcement. "We have only three minutes and not a moment more. This group meeting will be quick and to the point. Upon conclusion, you must teleport immediately from the area; Libra and myself will be at the castle for a few days should any of you have any concerns. Our Spirit King has been very gracious in—"

"It's time!" Libra shouted. Everyone quickly made their through the dark hallway and into the vast, open cavern that they had not visited for many years. The last time they were here, Mavis had shared grave news with them and a grand plan was put into motion. Since then, the plan had progressed somewhat smoothly and all they had left to do, all that they could do, was to fit the pieces of the puzzle together. As soon as they were all inside of the safety of the magic-free zone, their discussion began.

"No sacrifices had to be made for this I hope?" Aries asked timidly. As the leader of the twelve, Leo was slightly annoyed that he had no answer to her question and that he actually had no idea why all of them were gathered in the first place.

"That was going to be my first announcement," said Libra. "_None_ of us can return to the spirit world for the next nine days; three days for each minute of this enchantment. We're allowed one quick refresh after this meeting and we will be automatically sent there when time is up and forced out, as well. Enough of that. I have very grave news to report that _no one_ outside of this room can be made aware of, understood?"

Everyone nodded. "Why are you the one delivering the news anyway?" asked Aquarius.

Libra shot her an annoyed look for taking up her time, but she had wondered the same thing at the time the news had been given to her. "The Spirit King says it is because I happened to be in the Spirit World when he made the discovery. He was ready to call on Leo, but he felt my presence and called on me instead. Plus, Leo was…occupied at the time." Her explanation was accepted and everyone relaxed; after all, the Spirit King would not have given first hand, vital information to anyone other than Leo, thus whatever it was, it could not have been to serious. Right? Libra took a deep breath and closed her eyes for just a moment too long, long enough to cause everyone to tense up again. Perhaps they were wrong…

"I am not sure how to say this…" Libra began hesitantly. "The-queen-is-dying," she rushed, getting out the hardest news to break first. "Also, a Time Keeper, um the one of the future, is also dying. The Time Keeper will likely die in…" she did some quick math in her head to convert the times as they flowed very differently, "145 hours and 37 minutes." Everyone stared at her in stunned silence.

Virgo spoke first in a very matter-of-fact tone. "Libra, I am sorry, but there is a mistake. It is not possible for the Time Keeper to die like that. She has roughly 1000 human years left of service; she cannot die."

Libra began to tear up. "It is the truth. Her people were equally surprised. It was a rather sudden occurrence. The other day, in fact, is when she was suddenly plagued by something strange. Her people know not what to make of it and the Spirit King thought it was a curse meant to kill her, capture the new Time Keeper and prevent us from fulfilling our mission. But I do not think he knows, all things considered…" Libra looked up and over to Leo, who was the only one still standing calmly as if Libra's words meant nothing. Libra's eyes bore into him, urging him to say something but he was not looking at her. "Leo?" she whispered.

"Is there any way to find out the identity of her successor?" Leo asked calmly.

Libra looked away, as she delivered even more difficult news. "There isn't one."

Now, even Leo became as tense and concerned as the rest of them. "What do you mean 'there isn't one'? That's impossible! How can there not be—" Leo stopped short as he realized why there might not be a Time Keeper of the Future. Libra turned her gaze and said nothing.

There are only three Time Keepers, one for the past, one for the present, and one for the future. They acted as guardians and overseers of time as it flowed, and they were mostly separated from their people during their service until the last three days of their life. During this time, they returned to their home to spend their last moments in a warm surrounding, as well as to meet their successor and to complete the ceremonial ritual of inducting the newcomer. At the mark of those final 72 hours, the new Time Keeper was revealed and at the mark of the final 48 hours was sent to be with her predecessor. The Time Keepers can only be female and no two can be from the same race at one time. This rule came to be after three females of a race that could live for thousands of years had been called upon at once. It made the others feel cheated of the honor of having one of their own be called on as a Time Keeper and as if that race could easily control the others. The higher powers, no creature really knew who, had altered it so that it would continue to cycle through each race, but skipping to the next race if one of theirs was already a Time Keeper. When one of the race who could live for thousands of years was selected, it was a little sad, as her life would be shortened to just a little more than two thousand years since the higher powers had decided that none shall keep her position for longer than the average life span of all of the possible creatures that could have this position; unfortunately, humans and two other races hardly lived longer than one hundred years bringing down the average life span tremendously. The revelation that there was no successor to the post of Time Keeper of the Future could only mean one thing…

"You said the queen was dying," Capricorn spoke up. "To which one are you referring to?"

Libra's eyes immediately returned to Leo who happened to look up at her at the same time to better listen to her response. Leo's eyes widened. "My Queen…" he said softly. Aries immediately went over to him and held his hand. "But how…I mean, I am her Guardian. I would know. That's just… I mean…" The other eleven looked at him uncertainly, unable to think of how he must feel or what they could possibly offer to him. They had never seen Leo act this way before.

"Are you saying the queen's death is responsible for the Time Keeper's death? Or maybe the other way around?" Scorpio asked.

Aquarius, who had been resting her head on his shoulder, looked up at him, and said with deep concern, "Oh! Do you think the same person who cursed the Time Keeper also cursed Leo's queen?"

"Why do they both need to die?" Gemini queried.

Leo looked at Gemini and softly gripped the tiny hand of Aries for support. "While that is a possibility and the sudden impending death of the Time Keeper is a big deal, the bigger issue is the implication of no successor." They all stared at him confused, as none of them had made the connection. None of them had realized why Libra felt that the Spirit King was also unsure due to "all things considered;" he would have thought it was obvious. "The Time Keepers are meant to watch over time as it flows, and will continue to do so until the end of the time." Leo waited but he still received no response because this was information they all knew. He took a deep breath and said as calmly as he possibly could through gritted teeth, "No Time Keepers means there is no more time. No successor to the Time Keeper of the Future can only mean one thing…" Finally, it clicked for his companions but Leo still continued out loud so there was no mistaking the implication:

"There _is_ no future!"

* * *

**_*A/N: you know in reading through and editing this last time, i felt like it was really short. maybe i should have kept writing and kept you all waiting? anyway, at the moment i am deciding that the next chapter will have only a little bit of war stuff and have a lighter tone set at the clinic. i'm not sure yet as i am trying to decide how i want to pace this since it is half way through part two. if i continue at this pace, then explanations won't happen until the following chapter. if you want explanations first, then post to let me know; if that's the case, then the following chapters will be very lighthearted and packed with some NaLu plus a little love triangle for some spice.i haven't started writing the chapter yet so it's no big deal to readjust at the moment. going to try and enjoy my last few days off before tuesday so i will definitely not be posting anything this weekend. while i'm suffering through summer classes, i hope the rest of you are enjoying the summer and the holiday weekend. see you hopefully in about two weeks, depending on classes. THANK YOU so much for reading and i hope that you continue to enjoy my writing! i can't wait for reviews! and i'll try to write back this time around since i do not think i did last time...*_**


End file.
